Hold Me Closer, Tiny Dancer
by Katherine Austen
Summary: Skate, Sequel to Beyond the Sea. No one said raising their child would be easy, much less on an island.
1. Chapter 1 : Blue Jean Baby

Disclaimer: I own the kids of the Losties (with the exception of Aaron), that's it. DON'T SUE ME. ;)

NOTES: If you're new to this whole saga, I suggest reading Beyond the Sea. This story will be pretty long, and most of it will take place later on in Lily's life from the time she's 11-12. So I'm going to do some jumping, its gonna start out slow but it'll pick up, I promise. Chapters will be longer thenBeyond the Sea (hopefully, this ones a little short lol) and I won't be posting as frequently due to my hectic life but that makes it all so much sweeter, right? Sorry Jater's this is a Skatey story so if you hate skate then there's a little "x" in the corner up there, noooo, to the right, THERE YOU GO. haha. Oh and never in my fics will Libby die LOL. Hubby is love. So there.

It was just past midnight, the air was cool and smelled sweet, the soothing sounds of the waves crashing into the shore lulling everyone to sleep.

That was, until baby Lily began to wail.

Sleep was precious and minimal anymore. James didn't even want to open his eyes, he kept them tightly shut, hoping to get a few more seconds rest before Lily's wailing got any louder.

She could sleep through a barnfire. James thought, casting a glance at Kate who was curled up next to him. She was awakened by him moving, and she groaned, rolling over to her other side.

"Uh Uh, sweetcheeks, you couldn't get outta this one if you wanted to." James said as he tickled her side. "I ain't exactly lactatin' so can't help you on this one."

Kate sighed with frustration. Lily was four weeks old and neither of them had gotten much sleep at all since she was born. They tried taking shifts but it barely worked, they hated staring at each other sleeping and it wasn't as if James could help with the feeding. Lily was a hefty eater and it drove Kate insane to nurse her every two hours, her sanity was slowly heading out of the shelter and had given up on trying to get a grip on it.

"I'm seriously never having sex with you again."

"Hey there, Freckles, I'm get excited thinkin' I can almost count down the days on my hands."

"Add some toes in there, sweetie cuz I'm mad at you."

"Takes two to tango, darlin'."

Kate couldn't help but smile at him.

"Besides, I want a boy."

Kate mouth dropped. "I thought you were joking when you first told me that, are you serious?"

She peered down at Lily who was struggling to stay awake as she ate, Lily closed her eyes and Kate tickled her feet, causing the baby girls eyes to shoot open.

James smirked, "Dead Serious."

"Ha! Yeah, okay, you wish." Kate laughed, startling Lily a little. Kate rubbed the back of Lily's head apologetically. "And what if we have like 8 girls."

"Then we keep going til we have a boy."

"Okay you do realize it's ALL on you what the sex of our children is, right?"

"Well, at least I'd get laid."

"Never said I wanted more kids."

"I heard you say 'Oh, I want a little boy' To Claire yesterday."

"I did not."

"Did."

"Did not."

"Did."

She knew she wasn't going to win so she sighed, followed by a cute smile. "I wasn't really thinking about it when I said it."

"Well, ya still said it."

Kate took a deep breath and said, "Hey whatever happens, happens." She shrugged. "James, Lily is a month old, can we wait til she's like...30 to talk about more kids?"

"Thirty? I don't know about you but I ain't gettin any younger."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I'll leave it up to Lily. When she wants a sibling, we'll talk about it."

She rolled her eyes at the cheesy grin forming on his face. "And if her first word is brother, I swear I'll kick you in the balls."

She handed Lily to James, rolling over onto her right side and closing her eyes.

"Wait, how come I gotta stay up this time?" James asked, a puzzled look in his eyes.

"Smell her." Kate smirked.

James took a whiff at Lily's diaper and scoffed,

"Good Lord, Why?"

He muttered obscenities under his breath and pushed Kate with his foot as she giggled at him.

It took him nearly an hour, but James changed, burped and played with Lily, finally getting her to fall asleep again. She almost always slept in between them, cuddled against Kate's side or on James's chest, her tiny body moving up and down as he inhaled and exhaled. She slept best on his chest and would often sleep longer then average so her laid her on him, and pulled the blanket up over them both with a smile. Though it certainly wasn't the easiest job, he wouldn't give up being Lily's father for the world.

-----------------------------------------------

James was awakened again by Lily cooing. He loved all the baby sounds she was beginning to make and couldn't wait for her to smile, he tried everything he could to make her smile and Kate would joke, she's going to smile when your back is turned, watch!

He sat up and stretched, smiling at his two favorite girls in the world. Lily was laying on her back, kicking her little legs as Kate leaned over her, talking in a gentle, assuring voice.

"Look, its Daddy." Kate smiled.

Daddy...he loved to hear it. He never thought he'd ever be a father, much less enjoy it.

"Hey Peanut!" James exclaimed, leaning over Lily, next to Kate. Lily slowly turned her wobbly head, following the sound of James's voice.

To the casual observer it was often strange to watch Kate & James as parents. It came naturally to them, Lily was their Pride, their Hope, their Happiness rolled up into one petite package. When they had first landed on the island no one could have ever expected to see this scene play out before them. Lily was a happy, beautiful, healthy baby girl with beautiful green eyes, every day she looked more and more like her mother, though Kate swore she could already see James's attitude in her.

Lily gave a gentle coo and then, to Kate and James surprise, Lily flashed him a million dollar smile.

"Did you see that?"

"Yes!" Kate exclaimed. "Keep talking to her, see if she'll do it again." She watched him thinking of something to say. "Just say anything."

"Your Mom has a really nice ass."

"JAMES!" Kate exclaimed.

"No, really, she has a really nice ass."

Lily cooed and then grinned again.

"Well, whaddya know." James smiled as he picked Lily up. The feeling her felt couldn't be explained by mere words, Claire had told them that Aaron didn't smile until he was nearly two months old, and Sun said the same thing about Ki-Min. "She's a genius." He said, with a certainty & pride in his voice.

Kate smiled at James and Lily, she smiled at her little family with an unbreakable happiness. To her, nothing could be better then this.


	2. Chapter 2: Mango a Mango

NOTES: Lots of talking and what not this chapter, just filler stuff honestly, the story is going to do some jumping here soon because like I said I primarily wanna focus on Lily at 11-12 for reasons I'm not going to say cuz I'm not spoiling the fic. This chapters going up so fast only because I wrote them together, but I dunno when I'll have the other one up, so, hold tight and thanks for all the awesome reviews so far :) You guys kick ass, and any suggestions I'll gladly take them into consideration ;)

Kate filled her back pack with diapers and slipped the sling that Claire had given her around her neck. She stopped and rubbed James's neck as she left the shelter.

"How do you always know?" He said as she massaged his tense neck.

"Just do." She smiled, her eyes sparkling.

She gently took Lily from James's lap, set her in the sling and gave James a kiss.

"Where you two off to?" He asked, setting his book down beside him.

"The usual, Claire, Sun & I are going to walk down to the Hatch, wash up the kids, visit with Libby...wanna come?"

"I'll pass." He stated. "There's only so much a guy can hear about leaky tits."

Kate laughed. "I'll bring you another book, all right?"

James grabbed her hand and pulled her in to kiss him again. "Be careful."

"Careful's my middle name."

"Really, coulda sworn it was stubborn."

Kate shook her head at him before walking off to meet Claire & Sun.

It had become an almost daily routine for Claire, Kate & Sun. The babies would be fed, then they would walk to the Hatch, Aaron would scarf down some goldfish crackers with his Aunt Libby and they would wash up the kids in the kitchen sink, Kate would grab James something to read every few days and bring back some fruit too. Kate loved the simplicity though, she enjoyed watching her daughter grow, she enjoyed getting to do the simple things, had she have never been caught by Edward and been on that plane, she wouldn't have this. She never thought she was be thankful towards Edward Mars, but she was.

"Hi Libby!" Kate exclaimed as she spied Libby laying on the couch, listening to Janis Joplin.

Libby gave a faint smile. Out of the four women, Libby had the worst morning sickness, it got so bad at times that she couldn't even sit up without vomiting. She could keep down only three things, canned peaches, fish crackers & water. She was thankful that she could even get those three down, especially the water.

Libby sat up, took a deep breath and smiled when she didn't feel the urge to empty her stomach.

"Hi sweetheart!" She exclaimed, peeking into Kate's sling at the wide eyed Lily.

Claire made her way over with Aaron who walked to Libby, grunting to sit him in her lap as he offered her his cup filled with fish crackers. Libby smiled as Claire helped him into her lap.

"Its overwhelming, it really is." Libby stated trying not to laugh as Aaron stuck a fish cracker in her mouth. She said it every day, aside from the morning sickness it hadn't fully hit her that she really was pregnant.

No matter how much any of them tried to reassure her, she still was scared, and they fully understood why. None of them ever brought up the Other's or the day Libby & Lily was taken, it was painful to think about and only scared Libby even more. A part of her missed Ana Lucia even. She wasn't sure why, but she often thought about her.

--------------------------------

"Wow, Jabba, you actually left Moonbeams side to come play with the big boys?" James stated as Hurley walked towards he and Charlie, who were trying to decide on a card game.

"Yeah, Eko's in the computer room and I get bored listening to all these chicks talk all the time."

"Well, Chuckie, we got ourselves another player here. What'll it be, big boy?"

Hurley shrugged. "Anything, doesn't even have to be cards, anything where I don't have to hear about anything dealing with periods and boobs and Ugggg." Hurley shuddered.

"Texas Hold 'em it is." James stated.

"When isn't it?" Charlie groaned.

James gave his signature smirk before he started dealing, glancing at Hurley who was beaming with pride.

"Well, now, spill the beans, why you gloatin' over there?" James asked, raising an eyebrow at Hurley.

"Oh, Its nothin', Dude." He replied with a coy smile. "Okay... maybe it is something."

James raised his eyebrows, waiting for Hurley to speak. "And that somethin' is?"

"Well, Jack said that he thinks Libby is oh, two months pregnant? Well, we first slept with each other two months ago. That means I probably got her pregnant first try!"

"You were trying?" Charlie asked.

"No, but that means..."

"Lardo here's tryin' to say he's got super seed."

Charlie laughed.

"We'll give him the benefit of the doubt, Chuck." James leaned forward and looked Hurley in the eyes. "Let me remind you that I only slept with Kate once."

Hurley's pride dropped down a few points.

James would never think to bring up the baby they lost around Kate, but he threw it in, rather selfishly to boost his own pride, he was a male after all, and like any male, human or animal, he needed to show another male up, though this didn't mean butting antlers or tusks, it was merely a battle of words. "And she was pregnant with twins."

--------------------------------------------------

Kate traced the spines of the dusty books with her fingertips, trying to find something that would keep James entertained. She grabbed Rainbow Six by Tom Clancy and stuffed it into her bag.

Claire was bathing Lily for her, and she happily put the ribbon back in her hair. The fresh diapered and clean baby was handed to Kate, who placed her in the sling as Claire tied a ribbon into Ki-Min's hair.

Sun smiled at her, as Claire, "Its the closest we've got to ruffles and pink here."

Ki-Min gave an excited gurgle, kicking her chubby legs. She has perfect skin, chubby cheeks and think dark hair.

"I wish Aaron had hair." Claire sulked, eyeing the toddler who was still feeding Libby fish crackers.

"I'm heading back." Kate said, motioning towards the hatch exit. "Who's coming with?"

Claire and Sun opted to stay for a bit, but Libby stood and said, "I am." Shocking all three of the other women standing before her.

"Doesn't Jack want you to stay here?" Sun asked.

Libby shrugged. "I'd rather not get Cabin Fever. I do enjoy your visits but other then that, my day isn't very fulfilling when I watch Eko enter the numbers all day."

Kate smiled, "If you feel up to it, I don't see why not."

"Well, we will come back too." Sun declared. "It would be nice for you to get some fresh air, Libby. Would you like to help me in the garden?" She asked.

Libby nodded.

"You sure you feel up to it?" Claire asked.

"I'm fine, really." Libby stated. Kate shrugged.

"Well, I don't see the harm in it." She said, her green eyes sparkling as she gave a gentle smile.

---------------------------

James angrily threw his cards into the sand, as he glared at Charlie who smiled wide in triumph.

"I lost to a washed up rockstar, yeah. Fan-Fuckin-Tastic."

"Lost...What now...four times?"

Hurley also tossed his cards. "I just wanted at least one Mango." He sulked.

"Hey you got the mango and more with Libby there didn't you?" Charlie laughed.

Hurley rolled his eyes.

"Wishin' you were hangin' out with the girls, dontcha?"

"Whoa, did you say a sentence without giving me a nickname?" Hurley looked around. "Did hell freeze over?"

"Boys, Boys..." Kate said shaking her head as she walked over. "You've successfully mated, let the testosterone levels go down a notch, will you?"

Hurley nearly jumped when he saw Libby behind her.

"I'm okay, Hugo." She said gently as he stood to face her.

Hurley nodded, seemingly excited to have her around.

"What are you playing?" Libby asked as she sat in the sand across from James.

"Nothing anymore." James muttered, "Chuck over there whooped my ass so I'm callin' it a day."

"One more game." Libby stated. "Blackjack."

"Ohhh, she wants in!" Charlie exclaimed.

"All right, starshine, whatcha bettin'?"

Libby thought for a second. "If I win, no more insulting Hugo." She stated, firmly.

"Oh come on!" James exclaimed. "You gotta get your girlfriend to stick up for you?" Libby gave him a look and James shot her a smirk.

"Didn't win yet, didja pumpkin?" Kate couldn't help but laugh.

James looked up at her and she shrugged. "Hey, the stakes are high sweetie, make your bet."

James thought for a second. He craved alone time with Kate. "Whenever we should need ya too, you guys gotta watch Lily."

"Until you guys have your baby that is." Kate added in.

Libby looked to Hurley who shrugged. "All right then."

"Dealer?" James asked, offering the cards. Hurley went to grab for them and he pulled them close to his chest.

"Don't think so, bucko. I don't need no slidin' hands."

He then offered them to Kate which caused Hurley to exclaim, "Right, she wants perma-nannies just as much as you do."

Everyone turned to look at Claire. "Uhm..." She set Aaron down and then proceeded to sit in the sand, taking the cards from James.

"Its easy Claire, you put down two card for yourself, one face up, oneface down. Face down for them too. Flip one card. Now, they'll take it from there." Claire's face up card was a seven.

James eyed his two card then looked to Libby, who eyed her cards as well and had no expression whatsoever on her face. "Set them down guys." Kate stated.

James smiled wide as he set his down, he had a ten & a jack, making for twenty. Libby couldn't help but smile as she set her down, a queen and an ace, Blackjack.

James glared at Claire, who flipped her other card, which was a king. She only had seventeen.

"Whose side you playin' on, Barbie?" James growled. Hurley pointed and laughed at him.

"Two outta three?" James asked Libby.

Kate laughed.

Libby stood and smiled at James, who was a little annoyed at his defeat.

Hurley stood and followed her as she walked, following sun to the garden.

"Sayanora Muttenchops!" James exclaimed.

Libby rolled her eyes, "It was worth a shot." She sighed.

Hurley wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Hey, if it makes you feel a little better I think his pride went down a notch."

Libby smiled and said, "Actually, that does make me feel pretty good.", leaning into Hurley as they walked off.


	3. Chapter 3: Jungle Shananigans

CowboyswithDimples: Me? Kill off Kate & Sawyer? Gah, I'd be overwhelmed with guilt! So no, lol, no dying, don't worry ;) No death but what happens is exciting and depressing at the same time.

I've had some free time so I finished off this chapter :) So, enjoy and remember, any suggestions? I'd love to hear them :)

James loved to watch her sleep. Though she had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen in his life, he loved to see her lie there peacefully, the baby curled up against her chest. She was afraid she'd screw up, that she wouldn't know what to do, but he was proud to think of how naturally it all came to her, and what an excellent mother she was. The moonlight peeked into their shelter, shining on her perfect skin and catching itself in her wild curls. He was thankful to have her in his life, because all his pain, his emptiness had subsided and for one, he felt whole.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she smiled as her eyes caught his. She peered down at Lily who was sound asleep and sucking at the air, dreaming of a good meal perhaps.

"Can't sleep?" Kate asked, as she attempted to sit up without waking Lily.

"Funny story there, Freckles. Seems when I can actually get sleep, I'm too wrapped up in watchin' you, get a little distracted."

Kate blushed a little. He reached out and touched her cheek gently, her skin so soft against his fingertips. "How was that funny?' She chuckled.

He looked down at Lily who stretched in her sleep and gave a tiny smile. "World record here, eh?" James laughed. "Never seen her sleep this long before."

"Don't jinx it." Kate laughed. She crawled over to James, sat in front of him and wrapped her legs around his waist, and locked her hands behind his neck. She looked over his face with loving eyes.

They belonged together, and as much as anyone tried to deny it, deep down they couldn't. All their pain and mistakes, all their crimes & hatred, they had crossed lines not many had crossed and in each other they found their soul mates. When they first met, they denied the passion for each other that lingered inside. They feared they'd ruin it, much like everyone else who came into their lives, they'd hurt or get hurt and bear more weigh on their heavy hearts. He knew in his heart he'd die to make her happy, he'd give his life if he knew it would protect her.

His eyes studied her face, from every freckles to the sparkle in her eyes, that special sparkle reserved for James & Lily.

He kissed her gently, his hands running along her sides. He pulled away to look at her again, but she quickly pulled him back to her lips for a passionate kiss.

Lily gave a high pitched wail, and they both sighed.

"She too young to get her own place?" James asked. Kate gave a little laugh before picking Lily up.

"She's not hungry." Kate declared.

"She wet?" Kate felt Lily's diaper and shook her head. "No."

James gently took Lily from Kate and cradled her in his arms, talking in a low voice, but she just wailed louder.

"What's wrong!" He asked, nervously, eyeing Kate.

"I was going to ask you that!" She exclaimed.

"Uh..." He thought for a few moment then walked outside of their shelter and walked back and forth, trying to calm the baby down.

"Dudes?" Hurley called out. "Trying to sleep here!"

"Hey, shut up lard-ass, wait til this happens to you."

Hurley growled and threw his pillow over his head, trying hard to muffle out Lily's high pitched screaming.

Libby shot up from her sleep and mumbled, "What, what's going on?"

Lily was generally a very easy baby and was quickly calmed down, no one had ever heard her scream like this before.

"I think their baby realized that James really is her father and he's not going anywhere." Hurley muttered.

"Hugo!" Libby exclaimed, giving him a playful slap on the thigh. She stood up and walked to James, who looked stressed out of his mind.

"Let me see her." Libby stated. She took the baby girl into her arms, placing her chest down on her forearm, her head resting in the crook over her elbow. She patted her back gently until Lily gave a loud belch and then a smile in James's direction.

"How did you..." He said, raising his eyebrows at her.

Libby shrugged, "She's just gassy."

"Clinical Psychologist my ass." James exclaimed, "How'd you know that?"

Libby smiled at him, "Years of baby-sitting? Parent Child Development, that year I spent in medical school? Pick one."

Libby handed Lily back to James, before heading back to the little shelter she and Hurley shared.

James looked down at the baby girl in his arms, who was struggling to keep her eyes open.

-----------------------

Kate woke up alone the next morning. She looked around the shelter and saw no sign of Lily or James. She pulled hair up into a loose bun, changed her clothes and headed outside. She eyed James, sitting reading the book she brought him the day before.

"Where's Lily?" She asked.

"Well, good mornin' to you too, starshine." James smirked, "She's been kidnapped by Claire."

"Isn't she hungry or...need to be changed?"

"I think she can hold off for an hour or so, at least with the feedin." James stated, "And I think she knows how to change a diaper. Now let's hurry up I've been waitin' long enough for you."

"Have something planned out?" Kate smirked.

"Yeah but you damn near slept through it."

"Its called waking me up, James."

"Do I have Alarm Clock stamped on my ass?"

Kate giggled, "You're testy this morning."

"No just paranoid we'll get halfway and hear Lily screamin' her head off."

"Race you?"

"Freckles you have no idea where we're goin' not to mention since you're baby free I have a feelin' you're gonna channel your inner squirrel and high tail it up a tree."

"Well, then guess you better beat me." She laughed running off into the jungle.

James rolled his eyes before speeding after her, bypassing her and peering over his shoulder to make sure she was following. She dove at his back and clung onto him like a monkey, laughing hysterically as he ran through the jungle giving her a piggy back ride.

He stopped and caught his breath as she slid off his back.

"That was fun." Kate declared, a mischievous grin spreading on her face.

"I almost forgot about your inner child main' random appearances."

She was half paying attention to him, instead she was eyeing a tree.

James smirked at her, shaking his head with his arms folded across his chest.

"Shall we, princess?" He asked.

Kate gave an enthusiastic nod, before jumping on his back again. She rested her head on the back of his, inhaling the smell of his cologne. How he still had cologne after a year on the island she had no idea, but she just assumed he had hoarded everyone else's cologne.

"Where ARE we going?" Kate asked.

"Anywhere." James stated. "Anywhere where no one can bother us."

He stopped in a shady grove, setting Kate down.

He stared at her for a moment before neither of them could control it anymore, they kissed each other passionately, their bodies an uncoordinated mess of pent of frustrations as limbs went everywhere and they both struggled to remove each others clothes.

Kate stopped for a second and looked at James with concern. "We really shouldn't..."

"Give me one good reason why not."

Kate thought for a second, it wasn't guaranteed that she would even get pregnant if they did in fact have sex, and her desires clouded her rational thought, she pushed everything to the back of her mind and kissed James with a fiery passion.

-----------------

"Where is your Mummy?" Claire sighed, as she bounced back and forth, holding Lily to her chest, attempting to calm her down.

Hurley chuckled at Claire as he walked past.

"What's that for?" Claire asked.

"They stuck you with the kid and ran off?" He shook his head and kept laughing.

"Its not funny." Claire sulked.

"They give new meaning to the term jungle fever." He said, laughing at his own joke.

"James said that he was going to let Kate get a break and they were going to pick some fruit."

"Right, fruit." Hurley stated. "We'll see how many mangoes they come back with, dude."

Claire sighed with relief as she saw James & Kate walking towards her.

"Oh, Claire, I'm so sorry how long as she been fussing for?"

"Not THAT long." Claire stated, handing the baby to Kate, who quickly walked back to her and James's shelter.

"Sorry uh...pickins were slim." James shrugged.

"You look awfully happy for someone who came back empty handed." Claire scoffed. James smirked.

"Hey, I've been a good boy I think I deserve a little reward now and then."

Claire shuddered. "No details." She said, throwing her hands up.

"Should I call your buddy John over, see if he can help you clear you mind?" Claire blushed and tried her best to ignore James, picking Aaron up from the sand at her feet and walking over to Libby in utter embarassment.

James just chucked to hismelf, ah, Life is Good. He Thought.


	4. Chapter 4: So Called Fruit Picking

NOTES: Okay, mainly for my sake to help remember but also for my readers so no ones confused. Aaron is around 8 months older then Ki-Min, Ki-Min is 4 months older then Lily. Lily was born a LITTLE early, like 3 weeks or so. So Aaron's basically a year older then Lily. Meaning Lily was born (in lost time) somewhere around late fall 2005, haven't decided her birthday yet. And Jin & Sun in this chapter as they're always just in passing :) Ki-Min is a major part of later plot lines though so they will be seen much more often, I've been so neglectful to them, gah!

Ha and I'm such a liar...I said I wouldn't be updating this much but when I do get free time and I'm not watching Lost, Grey's Anatomy or Big Love I'm working on this fic, haha.

And as always thanks for the fantastic reviews. With Beyond the Sea, I kinda rushed myself, writing out multiple chapters in the same day, but I'm trying to pace myself with this one and put much more thought into words and actions, so thank you everyone whose read Beyond the Sea and decided to follow me into this one :)

----------------------------------

"Oh PLEASE, Claire, PLEASE." Kate begged. "I delivered your baby, its the least you can do for me."

Claire mouth dropped. "Oh you cannot guilt trip me that way, that's horrible!" She sighed, looked at Aaron then back at Kate. "Just because Aaron's older doesn't mean its any easier to take care of him."

"Hey I always offer to help watch him, and I would in a heartbeat."

"Fine." Claire stated. "But only because she JUST went down for a nap."

"Oh, Thank You!" Kate exclaimed, giving Claire a kiss on her cheek.

"What was that about?" John asked, as set down the fish he had just caught and dried his hands.

"I'm watching Lily for Kate."

"Oh, Picking Fruit again, is she?"

"Yes, 'Picking Fruit'." Claire stated, making quotation signals in the air. She watches James chase after Kate, grabbing her around the waist and causing her to laugh out loud. They used the same excuse every day, begging and pleading with Claire, Libby or Sun to watch Lily while she napped.

"They're lucky I'm far too nice to say no." Claire smiled at John. "I don't want to hear any complaints from them when she ends up pregnant." Claire stated with a nod of her head.

"Hey, How about, when they come back, we get them to watch Aaron?" John suggested. "We'll have a nice picnic, I know many beautiful, safe places. You could use a break."

Claire gave a gentle smile. "I'd like that." She said softly.

-------------------------------------------

"Leg." Jin said softly. "Leg."

Ki-Min gurgled and cooed at her father as he pointed at her leg. He loved to speak to her, it was not only beneficial to their bond, but it helped him practice his english as well as exposing her to Korean.

"Tae." He said in Korean. "Tae." He said again, pointing to her chubby leg. He then pointed to the flower in Sun's garden and said, "Flower."

"Hwa." He said, "Flower is Hwa."

He gave a proud smile as Sun gave a pleased smile, looking up from her plants.

Jin sat on a blanket with Ki-Min at the edge of the garden. The air was cool and the sun was high in the cloudless sky.

Ki-min was sitting up on her own and getting bigger by the day. To Jin & Sun, she was nothing short of a miracle, their special gift. She, like Lily to Kate & James, brought them closer, gave them something truly special.

Sun dusted off her hands and walked over to them, sitting on the blanket and smiling at her husband and daughter.

"Beautiful Day." Jin said.

"Yes, very beautiful day."

Jin turned to his wife and touched her cheek gently. "Not...as beautiful as you."

Sun blushed a little and smiled back at Jin, whose eyes were filled to the brim with a deep, true love for Sun. His english was improving faster then she could imagine, and he would bug everyone from Hurley to James to help him pick up little compliments to give Sun. Though James's weren't often appropriate to say in front of children.

--------------------------------

"I love it here." Kate smiled as she watched the waterfall on the opposite end of the rock pool, dipping her feet into the cool water. "Well, until my mind catches up with me and I remember there's dead people in here." She said with a shudder.

"I bet they look like somethin' out of a horror flick now." James smirked.

"You're sick." Kate stated.

"Am I? Guess you've got strange taste in men then, dontcha sassafras?"

"Obviously." Kate laughed.

"Hey I was thinkin'..."

"This can't be good." Kate cut in.

James playfully pushed her in the shoulder. "No, I'm dead serious. I think we should add on to the place, you know, give Lily her own little room."

"Yes, we'll do that when we add a deck and master bathroom." Kate stated, with obvious sarcasm. "She's not even two months old yet, I don't think she needs her own room...besides...I don't want her out of my site unless she's with someone I trust."

"Well, we'd have the entrance to her little area only accessible from the main part. She's gonna get older and I don't want her to always be hidin' under your skirt..."

"This isn't the safest place to raise an independent child."

"It is if you set the limitations appropriately for her age."

"Thank You, Dr Spock." Kate laughed, amazed at what James had said.

"All right, I guess it would be a good idea."

"Yeah cuz I don't want her sleepin' with us when she's twenty."

Kate's eyes shifted back to her feet. "Seems like everyone's pushed being rescued to the back of their minds again."

"Don't seem like that's the case with you." James said as he sat down next to Kate.

"I think about it all the time now, since we've had Lily. I don't want her tog row up like this, some...Blue Lagoon baby who will never get to lead some fantastic life, be a ballet dancer or...a race car driver! But at the same time, I don't WANT to be rescued...I'm still a criminal James. I'm still that girl who..." Her voice broke as she spoke, tears welling to her eyes. "I...I didn't bad things and I'm going to pay for it. If we got rescued...It wouldn't be easy. This here...this island, its paradise yet hell at the same time. I Love You & I Love Lily...and if we don't get rescued, I'll have that until the day I die, but whose to say what'll happen if we get rescued."

James pulled her into his arms as she started to cry, holding her tightly as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"You did what you did, because you thought you were doin' right. And I'll fight to prove that, whatever happens, and wherever we go, I'ma be there. You and I, we're like Bonnie and Clyde, we'll go out in a blaze of glory...together."

He took Kate's face into his hands, wiping under her eyes with his thumbs.

She gave him a gentle kiss, calmed herself down and rather softly said, "Thank You."

--------------------------

Charlie folded his arms and leaned back against the base of the tree he sat beneath. He watched Claire and Locke and rolled his eyes. He knew he had made his mistakes, and he could consider himself lucky that Claire did, randomly say hello and make small talk with him, but he loved her. He loved her more than words could express. He made his mistakes, though in his mind he never meant to do wrong.

"Bloody Cradle Robber." He muttered in Locke's general direction. He didn't think he'd ever get over their relationship. Locke began rather protective of Claire not too soon after Charlie's "mishap" with Aaron, and the sight of them developing a relationship never failed to make him sick to his stomach.

"Ooo John, you're old enough to be my father, you and your big knife make me all flustered." Charlie said in a high pitched mocking tone.

He hated watching Aaron grow from a distance. It killed him inside, since Aaron was born, he was like a piece of Charlie, even if it wasn't blood related. It didn't matter to Charlie, Aaron always had a piece of his heart.


	5. Chapter 5: Grown Men don't say CaCa

NOTES: Time will be measured by Lily's age for now, so hopefully people don't get confused. Remember, suggestions welcome :)

Lily - 5 Months.

Kate leaned back on her elbow, smiling at the baby girl propped up by her knees. She loved to talk and sing to Lily, especially when she got a smile or a coo out of it. She was a January girl. She never let on how insane it was, In that tiny kinda scary house, By the woods, By the woods, By the woods. Black-dove, Black-dove. You're not a helicopter, You're not a cop out either, Black-dove, Black-dove...You don't need a space ship, They don't know you've already lived On the other side of the galaxy. Kate sang, as James slipped into their shelter.

He raised his eyebrows at Kate, "What were you singin'?" He asked, sitting next to her and taking Lily into his arms.

"Tori Amos." Kate smiled.

"Tori Amos? Ain't she onea those angsty girl singers who don't shave her legs?" He asked. "Didn't think you were onea those girls." He said, pausing for a moment to rethink his statement. "Yeah, nevermind. I take that back."

Kate laughed. "I happen to like a variety of music, thank you very much."

"Hey, you know your Johnny Cash well enough so that's all that matters with me."

"Okay, Cowboy." Kate smiled. "Where have you been all morning?"

"Trackin' down Sun to see what she did for Ki-Min when she started cuttin' teeth."

"And?"

"She said ask Claire."

"And?"

"She said there ain't much you can do, said throw a rag in the freezer."

"And?"

"Freckles, use your big words."

"Okay...did you do so? Because seriously its not fun having your boobs chewed on."

"Oh really cuz you..."

Kate shot him a glare before he could even finish.

James gave a smirk and pulled the cold rag from his bag. "Ain't so frozen anymore but it's cold."

James handed the rag to Lily, who immediately shoved it in her mouth.

He laid back, letting Lily sit on his stomach and chew on the rag.

"It's too fuckin' hot today." James groaned, wiping his sweaty brow with the back of his hand as he kept Lily balanced with his other.

Kate gave him a light smack on the shoulder. "Language." She stated.

"I'm not usin' your list of words. I'm sorry a grown man does not say 'caca'."

"Your daddy has a potty mouth. Don't you dare ever repeat anything he says." Kate said. Kate glared at him and then laid back herself.

"What have you two been up to?" James asked as he turned his head to look at her.

"I went looking for stuff to make Lily's little room with Claire...Okay she's going to be crawling soon, James, what do we do if she wakes up and crawls off? It has to be solid and secure otherwise no deal."

"Look, I'll get Sayid & Charlie to help. They're always buildin' random shit I'm sure they can make a simple baby room. Wait if you were lookin'...does that mean you're finally ready to make it."

"No..." Kate sighed. "She's still too little. But hey Rome wasn't built in a day. Figure we could start on it."

They heard a cough outside and James rolled his eyes. "If I wasn't such a jackass, I'd make someone else hoard the goodies, cuz I never get a moments peace with the constant buggin'. 'Hey I need a drink, hey I need a gun, hey I need...' what you need is to shut the fuck up."

"Language!" Kate called out.

"Frig. There, I said Frig, you happy?" James asked.

"Very." Kate smiled.

"Can I help you?" James called out to whomever was outside.

"Uh dudes?"

James rolled his eyes. "It's my number one customer, Jabba himself." He said as he handed Lily to Kate.

James got up and peeked out of the flap. "Whatcha need?"

"Libby's craving chocolate." Hurley said. "And I wanted to surprise her with one of those chocolate bars you seem to be the only one with."

"There's a reason I got them and no one else does. Especially since women & PMS means chocolate, and business for me. What do I get outta this?"

"Uhm, whatever you want dude."

"You know, my laundry was real nice and soft when you did it. I think if you do my laundry and Kate's AND Lily's diapers for me, well, I might just give you a handful of chocolate bars."

"Deal." Hurley said.

James fished around for a moment, found what he was looking for, pulled back the flap and handed Hurley the bars.

"Thanks dude, I'll be back for your laundry. I swear."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." James said as he shooed Hurley off.

He laid back down next to Kate and stated, "That's one pussywhipped S.O.B."

"Look who's talking." Kate giggled.

----------------------------

"Hey Claire." Charlie said with a smile.

"Hello Charlie, how are you?"

"Oh, the usual, stuck on a bloody island. And you?"

"Same." Claire said, with a light smile.

"And you buddy?" He asked Aaron.

Aaron offered him a piece of soggy fruit.

"May-Go." He beamed.

"Oi, he says a lot now, don't he?"

"Yeah." Claire said, with a loving smile towards Aaron. "My little baby is growing up far too fast." She sighed.

"I've...I've been writing again...well, lyrics at least."

"Oh really? That's fantastic." Claire smiled. "What about?"

He blushed a little as she asked, thinking up whatever he could that was far from the truth, every song he wrote was about her.

"Oh, the ocean, polar bears, the usual."

"You need anything in particular, Charlie?" John asked as he walked up from the shore with a few fish.

If looks could kill, Locke would have fallen dead at that moment. But Charlie's gaze softened at the sound of Aaron's sweet baby voice.

Charlie shook his head. "No, just saying hello, and now, Good-bye." He gave Claire a wave before turning and walking off towards the church.

"He didn't mean any harm." Claire stated. "But thank you."

-----------------------------------

"TA-DA!" Hurley exclaimed as he pulled the shirt off of his lap as Libby walked back to their shelter. Libby gave a smile as she eyed Dharma style Oreos & Chocolate bars.

"Thank you." Libby said as she slowly sat down next to him, hand on her ever-growing belly.

"At first I just had the sandwich cookies but those just aren't chocolate-y enough, so then I thought chocolate bars...so viola!" He handed Libby one of the bars, and urged her to peel back the foil and take a bite.

"Mmmm." She exclaimed as she took a bit. "I'm not the type to junk out but I could live off of just these right now." She laughed.

She touched Hurley's cheek gently, and with a sigh said, "You're too good to me."


	6. Chapter 6: Hugo's Hope

NOTES: The sotires going to jump a lot now, so be prepared, and yeah I'm posting two chapters in one day haha. I need a life.

---------------------------

Lily - 8 Months

James sat up and rolled his eyes. He had savored every moment of his sleep, and alone time with Kate, since Lily started sleeping through the night. But now he could hear pained moaning and screaming and he was about to go berserk on whomever was causing the noise. He peered over at Kate & 8 Month Old Lily with envy. They sleep like damn bears! How come I gotta deal with all this bullshit? He thought, pushing open the flap of the shelter and peering around the campsite. He saw Hurley pacing in a panic, and could hear, Libby cry out in pain.

Oh Shit, Fantastic. Why couldn't this happen during the day?

"What's the trouble, Stay-Puff?" James asked, obviously exhausted.

"Libby, I'm pretty sure she's in labor."

"Judgin' by the fussin' and wincin' she's given, I think you may just be right."

"I'm FINE." Libby exclaimed before she winced with pain.

"Oh, you're fine, okay we'll just let the baby fall out on its own then, that way you can be in pain all night since ya seem to enjoy it, Moonbeam."

Libby looked up through the sweaty strands of hair in her face, as James asked, "And your uh...con...contractions, yeah, contractions those are how far apart?"

Libby could barely answer. "Two Minutes?" Hurley finally said.

"Two minutes? What the hell, you people havin' a tea party here or a baby. Shit, come on Libby, we gotta get to Jack."

James helped Libby to her feet then picked her up, walking towards the jungle with Hurley following.

"How long she been in labor?" James asked, as Hurley caught up to him.

"Uh..I don't know exactly. Anytime I said anything, she'd just say she was fine and she was going to wait it out."

"I AM fine." Libby stated.

"Dude, I think she's...she's scared."

"Nothin' to be scared about." James said. "This happens everyday."

"In the middle of the jungle in some concrete slab? No...AHHHHHHHHH." Libby yelped.

"Sorry Cedar is a little booked tonight."

"Oh God." Libby yelped.

"I don't want to know why I'm soaked, do I?" James asked as Libby made him set her down.

"My water broke." Libby stated, leaning against Hurley. She could barely stand and screamed out in pain.

"We're almost there, uh...Fuck well I'm already soaked I'll keep carryin' you."

"No." Libby said weakly, "I can't go any farther."

"Wait...huh...what!" Hurley exclaimed.

"I need to push!" Libby yelled.

"No, No...No I am not deliverin' no babies in the middle of the jungle." James exclaimed, looking at Hurley. "She's your lady, stay here I'll go run and get Jack."

"No, don't leave." Libby pleaded.

"You've got to be shittin' me."

"I can't do this!" Hurley yelped.

"You think I can!" James asked, it was obvious he was close to panicking.

"You've had a baby at least!"

"Yeah I didn't deliver the baby though, I held Kate's hand, did the reassurin' bit, then got to be sappy and emotional when I saw my kid. Jack's the island doctor, I'm the island asshole, I don't birth babies!"

Libby was now sitting on the moist ground screaming in pain.

"Shit, she's not kiddin' is she?" James sighed. "FUCK!"

He looked up at Hurley. "Look, I'll uh, coach you through this but I'm not deliverin' your kid, Kate'll be psised at me for lookin' up other women's skirts if I do."

"Will one of you please just shut up and DO SOMETHING." Libby screamed. Both men stared at her with wide eyes.

They both kneeled down and got Libby comfortable. "I uh...don't do well in situations like this."

"You're lookin' a little green around the gills there..."

"I...I'll be okay." Hurley said, breathing deeply to try and calm himself down.

"Uh yeah...uh? Push!" James ordered Libby.

"You weren't kiddin' when you said now." James stated. "This kids ready and willin', maybe you do got super seed after all, Lardo." James stated.

"Oh man, I'm gonna spew."

"Shit, spew that way, that's not the first thing your kid wants to see."

"I don't think the first thing it wants to see is you either."

"SHUT UP!" Libby yelled. "No...arguing!" She breathily growled.

"Shit, sorry Mama."

"I think I'm gonna pass out." Hurleys aid as he watched Libby push again.

"Kids right here, Libby, one more time I think should do it."

Hurley looked again, went pale in the face and passed out.

"Jesus! What do you see in him?" James sighed.

"Whoa there." James exlcaimed and he grabbed Libby & Hurley's baby, who gave a loud wail.

"Its a boy..." James smiled. "Or a confused girl, I'll let you guys do the decidin'."

He shoved Hurley with his foot causing him to jump up.

"I didn't eat the taquitos MOM." He said as he awoke. "Whoa!" He exclaimed as he eyed the baby in James's arms. "Is..is that mine?"

"Nah, sorry to break it to you but its mine."

Just then Locke broke through the bushes nearly tripping over Hurley.

"A little help here?" James asked. Hurley took off the button up shirt he wore over his tee and Locke taking his knife cut the baby's cord. James wrapped the baby in Hurley's T-shirt and handed it to Libby.

"Where's Jack?" James asked. "I don't afterbirths, I'll tell you that now."

"He was right behind me..." Locke stated as Jack also nearly tripped over Hurley as he came through the bushes.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, we're startin' a singin' group, you can be lead..." James rolled his eyes, "The fuck does it look like?"

"You delivered a baby?" Jack asked.

"Don't remind me. I'm covered in baby juice and I ain't exactly happy about it."

"All right, Hurley, you take the baby of course, we'll finish with Libby then get her to the hatch. James...you do whatever you want because I know that's what you'd do either way."

"I'm takin' a shower if that's all right by you, Captain Jack..." He said, giving a salute and walking off towards the hatch.

"Stranger things have happened right?" Jack laughed.

"Hem I'd rather him then a Polar Bear deliver my kid." Hurley said looking down at the baby, beaming with pride.

-----------------------------------

"Everyone's acting like you're some sort of hero now." Kate said as she bit into a piece of Guava the following morning.

"Oh ladade, I birthed a baby, ain't that hard. Wasn't like Lardass could do it, he fainted like a little bitch."

"Poor Libby probably felt awkward having you deliver her child." Kate laughed.

"Hey, you jealous? Cuz, yeah, I'm not getting into how not sexy having a baby is."

Kate laughed. "I'm proud of you."

"How proud?" James smirked, taking the fruit from her hands and kissing her.

She pulled away and smiled at James.

"I think we should be takin' advantage of the fact that Lily's playin' with Claire and Aaron." James stated.

Kate kissed him back, and James took it as an enthusiastic yes.

---------------------------

Charlie chuckled as he watched baby Lily dump her shovel over Aaron's head. Aaron gave a cry and Claire shook her head.

"She's so mean sometimes." Claire stated. "She's very smart, and adorable, yes. But mean as well."

"Uh, look at her Mummy & Daddy." Charlie laughed.

"True." Claire smiled.

Charlie helped Claire clean up Aaron then touched her hand, causing her to look back at him. "He still doesn't like it when I come 'round, does he?"

Claire looked at Charlie and sighed, "Its not that...its just...I don't know."

"You reckon he's jealous?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, thats ridiculous."

"Yeah, and he's ancient. C'mon now."

"He's very nice to me, and Aaron." Claire stated, "I like him, alright? I do."

Charlie traced shapes in the sand with his index finger and didn't say anything.

"I'm...I'm just glad we're getting along again then, I guess." Charlie finally said.

"I am too." Claire replied, touching his hand gently.

-----------------------------------

"You ever going to put him down?" Jack asked Hurley, as he walked into the bunks where Libby was sound asleep. Hurley was walking back and forth with the baby boy in his arms.

"Its still hard for me to believe, you know? Even with him here. I feel..." He smiled wide, "I feel lucky."

He hadn't been able to say the word lucky in a long time. The numbers, as cursed as they may seem, brought him to Libby, and brought him his beautiful, chubby cheeked little boy. To him, the numbers were a belssing and a curse now, all wrapped up into one.

"His name is Seth." Hurley stated. "Seth David Reyes."

"I like it." Jack nodded. "I've gotta go meet up with Sayid but I'll be back soon, to check on Libby and Seth, sound good?" Jack asked. Hurley nodded.

"Yeah Dude."

He walked out to the couch, sat down and rested his newborn son in his lap, staring at every tiny detail of his face, from his dark brown hair to button noses, his tiny ears and pink cheeks. He was perfect, and he was theirs, he was born out of a genuine, true love, and neither he nor Libby could be any happier with their tiny token of that love.


	7. Chapter 7: A Bun in the Oven

NOTES: Jumping around again. But I'll drop a hint, there will be one final age jump, and from there, everything goes crazy. so, we're getting into the good stuff after this!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone on the island had long since given up on being rescued. The thought rarely crossed Kate's mind as she watched her daughter grow before he eyes, her first steps, first words and most recently, first fight. Lily was six years old and wise beyond her years, she loved nothing more then to climb trees, build sand castles and follow Aaron around everywhere. She would never, ever admit that she fancied him (in her mind, boys had cooties as Aunt Claire once told her). But Seth, Libby & Hurley's son, ran around telling everyone he was going to Marry Lily someday and have 8 kids, Lily didn't seem too pleased at all, and tackled the smaller boy with ease, hitting him in the jaw.

Lily was sitting next to Kate, arms folded, swinging her legs back and forth. She was being punished for her behavior and had to sit in the Hatch with her mother all day, waiting for Jack.

"I'll say sorry, mommy." Lily pouted.

Kate didn't even reply at first. She was proud of her daughter for being strong and independent, but at the same time her behavior wasn't to be praised either.

"You don't hit people, Lily. Unless they are hurting you, you don't hit people for no reason." She finally said.

"He said he wanted to kiss me, that's soooooooooooooooooo yucky."

"He likes you."

"Well, I don't like him." Lily declared. She tucked a dark, curly strand of hair behind her ear, scrunching up her freckle clad nose, obviously annoyed. "Mommy, Uncle Jack's taking real long...I think I've been in trouble for too long...can I be outta trouble now?"

"Mommy REALLY needs to talk to uncle Jack, and no, you're not out of trouble yet."

Lily nearly jumped as Jack entered the Hatch.

"Yay, Uncle Jack." Lily squealed, excited that her punishment was nearly over.

"Don't get too excited, Lily. I haven't said you were out of trouble yet."

"You said, when Uncle Jack came I was outta trouble!"

"I said we'll see how you're behaving. Right now, you're whining."

Lily threw herself back on the couch, arms folded, glaring at her mother.

"I'm so sorry I took so long..." Jack said.

"Its alright, I figured we'd stay and finish off Lily's punishment here, I debated walking back to the beach but I knew she'd get distracted by the other kids."

"Libby went into labor."

"What?" Kate exclaimed.

"I was going to send James to get you, but she demanded he stay for good luck. The babies came so fast I could barely think before they were born."

"BABIES!" Kate gasped.

"She had twins."

"You have got to be kidding me."

Jack shook his head, "No, two healthy babies, boy & girl. Hurley picked the names...Luke and Leia."

"Libby let him name their kids after Star Wars characters?"

"I think she's a bit delusional and still in shock about there being TWO of them. I'm sure she'll regret his decision in the morning." Jack laughed.

"Everything okay?" Kate asked.

"Fantastic. They're going to stay on the beach even." Jack smiled. "What is it that you needed so badly?" He asked.

"I..." She looked back at her daughter and then turned back to Jack, and with a whisper she said, "I think I'm pregnant."

"Hey Lily?" Jack asked the sulking little girl. "Why don't you go get yourself some cookies, I need to talk to your Mommy."

"No." Lily growled. "Daddy said I'm supposed to watch you guys when you're alone."

"Sweetie, he was joking, go get some cookies."

Lily stormed off towards the kitchen as Jack and Kate sat on the couch.

"Symptoms?"

"I've been sick the past week, uhm..." She blushed a little before continuing, "My Boobs are sore, No period...Honestly I just...I just know it, but I wanted to double check with you."

Jack reached over and pressed below her navel, thinking for a moment. "Its rock hard."

"And?"

"Judging by everything you said...I'd say that you're pregnant, without a doubt."

"What's goin' on here?" James asked as he strutted into the Hatch, eyeing Jack & Kate.

Kate looked at Jack, then back at James. "Just needed to ask Jack some medical questions..."

James looked a little worried. "You...you okay?"

Kate couldn't help but smile back at him. "We're fine."

"We're?" James asked.

"James, I'm pregnant."

Lily ran over to her father who picked her up and gave an excited yell.

"Wow Daddy, you really missed me huh?"

"Peanut, you're gettin' a brother or sister."

"Can I pick?"

Kate laughed. James walked over, set Lily down and hugged Kate tight. Jack smiled, even though he still loved her. He tried, every day to get over her but he just couldn't push the feelings away. They nearly suffocated him at times and as he watched Kate hugging James, he wished it was him.

--------------------------------------

Seven Months Later.

Lily gave a loud sigh and slumped back into her seat, staring at the now cold Macaroni and Cheese sitting before her.

"I'm bored." She declared. "I don't want a brother or sister anymore, this takes to long." She declared, standing up, her Aunt Claire grabbing her shoulder and sitting her back down.

"Sweetie, soon enough."

"Okay you and Aunt Libby are liars." Lily stated.

"What? Why?"

"Why would Mommy be yelling so much if babies came from Aunt Jin's garden? And Aunt Libby says they come from swimming in the ocean too long. That means Aaron and I would have a baby!"

Claire nearly choked hearing Lily talk about her and Aaron reproducing.

"I believe Daddy most of all."

Claire raised her eyebrows. "And what did your father tell you?" Claire asked, quickly shaking her head and correcting herself. "Nevermind, I don't even want to know."

Lily twirled a strand of her curly hair around her finger and sighed again. "I don't want a baby anymore. Seth has two babies and they're smelly and loud. Can we send this one back?"

"No sweetie, we are not sending the baby back."

Lily yawned. "You tired, love?" Claire asked.

Lily shook her head, her dark hair whipping around wildly.

"Are you lying?" Claire asked, raising one eyebrow. "Why don't you go lay with Aaron on the couch?" Claire asked.

Lily didn't hesitate and curled up next to Aaron on the couch.

--------------------------------------

"Claire!"

Claire jumped at the sound of her name. Had she fallen asleep? She rubbed her eyes and standing to her left was James, and Claire smiled wide as she heard a tiny squeak from the newborn in his arms. He handed the baby to Claire with a grin.

"Little boy." He said softly.

Claire looked down at the baby in her arms with a gentle smile. "Oh, he's so beautiful." Claire looked up at James and asked, "How's Kate?"

"Good, Jack's fixin' her up right now. She's exhausted."

"I definitely feel her." Claire laughed.

James walked over to the couch and picked up Lily, who sleepily muttered something about not putting sand in Seth's hair as she opened her eyes.

James brought Lily over and showed her the baby. Lily didn't quite no what to say, but a small smile spread across her face.

"This is your brother." James said, quietly.

"He's little." Lily replied.

"You were just like this when you were born." Claire smiled.

James sat down next to Claire, and Lily climbed up after him, and threw her arms around James's waist. "Daddy...tell me about when I was born." She smiled.

James looked at his son, and then his daughter with pride and said, "The day I found out your Momma was having pregnant with you, I became a different man..."


	8. Chapter 8: A Blood Curdling Scream

Hekate-Trivia OMG THE FINALE. Wow, now I'm gonna bug you and whine and say read my new redone version of Secrets in the Sand that's post finale ;) I can't believe I have to sit here all summer racking my brain wondering what's gonna happen to those three. I hope Michael gets eaten by a shark lol.

And Thank you to all my new readers & of course my loyal readers from the beginning, I love you all :)

Any of you have Livejournals or anything?

And to everyone who wants to hear Sawyer's full story to Lily, you gotta wait some more. I'm cuttin' WAY ahead now! But the story of when she was born is something that he always shares with Lily, when she's scared, nervous or anything. Its a comfort thing for her. Awwww, how cute is that?

------------------------------------------

The blood curdling scream woke him.

The blood curdling scream sent shivers down his spine.

The blood curdling scream caused him to jump up in terror.

Kate was nowhere to be found, and peering into Lily's section of the shelter, she was gone too.

He didn't bother to put a shirt on, didn't bother to cover his feet. The screaming continued and he threw himself out of the shelter, his heart beating fast.

James scanned his surroundings. It was morning, and he saw everyone else staring at him. A look of terror forming on Sun's face.

Finally he saw Kate, she ran as fast as she could. The blonde haired, blue eyed little boy they knew as James Jr. following close behind her, struggling to keep up.

"Where is she?" James called out to anyone who would listen.

The three younger Reyes children poked their heads out of their shelter, the youngest, Alessa, gave a yawn, crawling over her siblings to see what the fuss was about. Their older brother, Seth was running as fast as he could in James's direction, blood pouring from his nose.

"Lily...Lily fell, she's hurt bad."

"Seth!" Libby called out, her eyes wide as she eyed her son. She inspected the boys face. It was obvious to her, that he made some sort of comment in which Lily replied with a stiff fist to the nose.

"I said she had a nice butt." Seth said, his cheeks turning as red as his nose. It was typical behavior between the two of them, as this was the 6th time, or was it 7th? Either way, it was one of the many times Lily beat Seth up for making some sort of flirtatious comment.

Seth watched James, off in the distance, who was following Lily's screams to find her.

"Seth, what happened?" Kate asked, pale as a ghost.

"We were all climbing trees, and she hit me in the nose before she went up cuz I said she had a nice butt...and then she said if I told my Mom I was a big baby and I couldn't play with her, Aaron and Ki-Min anymore. Then she went really high up, and Ki-Min told her to get down, but she didn't listen. Then there was a crack and she fell, and her BONE is sticking out."

Kate mouth dropped. She took off, hot on James's trail, leaving poor James Jr standing behind, confused and scared.

"Here sweetie, why don't you come play with Luke & Leia." Libby said, grabbing the six year old's hand and guiding him to her shelter. "Seth, keep your head tilted back, I'll get you a cloth."

"Aaron?" Claire called out, as she returned from the hatch with John, "AARON!"

She could hear the screaming in the distance and terror froze her body.

James & Kate emerged in the distance, Aaron & Ki-Min right behind them, Lily in James's arms.

"Oh God." Claire muttered, her hand over her mouth. She could see the blood on Lily's leg from there and her heart nearly stopped.

John ran to meet James, who was trying to be as calm as he could, his daughter screaming in his arms. Kate was crying, obviously shaken up and terrified.

"Where's the Doctor?" James muttered.

"The Hatch." John said.

"You keep Ki-min and Aaron here." James ordered, turning to Locke.

"No, I'm going with you guys." Twelve year old Aaron stated.

"NO." James growled. "Stay here."

Aaron stopped walking and glared at James. Claire ran to her son and hugged him tight. "You alright?" She asked, her eyes teary.

"Mom, I'm fine." Aaron stated, his eyes still locked on James as he walked off towards the Hatch. "I have to go with Lily, I HAVE to." He stated firmly.

Claire shook her head. "No, just let Kate & James go. You don't need to be there at the moment."

Aaron kicked up sand in frustration and Ki-Min sweetly rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure Doctor Jack can fix her." Ki-Min assured.

"It's my fault she was in the tree." Aaron sulked.

"Sweetheart, don't blame yourself." Claire sighed.

Aaron sat down in the sand and hugged his knees, glaring off into the sea.

"It was my fault, and Uncle James knows it. That's why he won't let me go." Aaron sighed as Ki-Min sat beside him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Jack looked back up at James with worry. "I need to set her bone back in place."

Lily's skin was pale and the pain had caused her to pass out. James stared down at his daughter and sighed.

"She's going to be fine though, right Doc?" James asked.

Jack didn't answer and the reality of the situation hit K.ate like a ton of bricks. There were few medical supplies left and a severe fracture like this could cost Lily her leg, or worse, her Life.

"Its a compound fracture, her Tibia. I don't have the proper medication or tools here. If bacteria gets in, it'll cause a major infection which means the bones will not fuse together, and we have no more antibiotics so a severe infection could kill her." He looked up at Kate who gasped and started to cry. Jack sighed.

"What do we do?" James asked, trying to remain as calm as possible for Kate's sake.

"I need your help setting her bone back, then we work from there. I hid some of the heroin a long time ago, I can administer it to her in a small dose to help with the pain."

"No." James growled. "You are not giving my baby that shit."

"James, she's in shock. That should tell you how severe her pain is, and that's all I can give her."

"No!" James yelled. "No fucking way. She'll get addicted to that shit and be a fiend at eleven years old."

"James..." Kate weakly said, overwhelmed by the horror of the situation at hand. "Let him give it to her."

James looked into Kate's eyes and with a sigh, he nodded. "Fine."

"Kate..." Jack rested his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "This isn't going to be pleasant."

"I'm not going anywhere." Kate firmly said, sitting on the floor next to Lily.

"Baby, please, go back to the camp, stay with Jamie, this ain't gonna be good for your condition."

"My condition doesn't make me crippled James, I'm pregnant not disabled." Kate said, rolling her eyes Kate, they estimated was somewhere around four to five months pregnant with their third child. "I went through plenty of stress when I was pregnant with Lily and I was fine."

James always hated to ask Jack for help when it dealt with Kate, but now he was desperate. "Doc, tell her it ain't good for the baby to be upset and stressed like this."

"You know well enough that neither of us will get her from Lily's side."

James sighed and looked to Kate.

"I am her mother, and I will NEVER leave her side." Kate's eyes were wild and fierce and James couldn't help but grab her and hold her.

At that moment, Lily's eye opened wide and she started to scream. "Mom...MOMMY." Lily screamed and Kate tried her hardest to calm down and stay calm for Lily's sake.

"Baby, I'm here." Kate said, grabbing her daughters hand.

Jack rushed to get the heroin he had hidden under the sink, towards the back in a coffee container.

"Hurry up Doc." James yelled.

Heating it to a liquid, he located a needle, heated the tip of the needle on the stove and filled it with a small amount of the drug.

"Hold her down." Jack said, walking back in with the needle in hand. Lily's breathing was fast and frantic and Kate struggled to keep her composure.

James leaned over his daughter and looked her in the eyes. "Peanut, you gotta stay real still, try hard, try hard for me."

"Daddy it hurts..." Lily moaned. He skin was incredibly pale and her hair soaked with sweat.

"Shh, babygirl. Its gonna feel better I promise."

James pinned the girl down as Jack tied some cloth around her upper arm to make a tourniquet and located a good enough vein. Jack quickly injected the heroin and Lily struggled for a few moments before her breathing finally lowered and her eyes became heavy. Drowsily she sighed and asked, "Daddy, I'm going to die, aren't I?"


	9. Chapter 9: And now we wait

"Ready?" Jack asked, looking over at James, whose eyes were filled with a pain that only a father could truly understand.

"Yeah, Doc." James softly said, his eyes never leaving Kate's sad face.

Jack took a deep breath and with pressure, the two pushed Lily's bones back into place with a sickening sound, leaving a large gaping would towards the center of her lower leg.

Kate was pale, her eyes closed and her hand still tightly holding onto her daughters.

"Kate, darlin'..." Sawyer sighed, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I hate this." She whispered as her lip quivered. "I hate this feeling...like that day they took her...that feeling where no matter how much you yell at yourself not to think the worst and you still do...you still have those thoughts that linger, and you say...if I think like this, its going to happen, be positive Kate and she'll be okay. But I know if I think positive...she won't be. If I keep my hopes up and say, oh she'll be fine..." She started to sob before she could even finish her sentence. There weren't words that could comfort her, nothing to ease her pain or make it all go away. James knew this because he could feel her pain, but he tried his hardest to be strong. He was slowly breaking down but gripped onto whatever he could to keep himself from fully letting go. It wasn't like Sawyer to cry or loose it, but at that moment he wanted to do nothing more. Fighting it back he kneeled besides Kate and pulled her into his arms. Stroking her hair as her tears soaked his shirt. Slowly her hand released Lily's and she wrapped her arms around James as he struggled to help her catch her breath, struggled to help her simply breathe.

Jack watched them for a moment before he went off to get some clean rags and whatever he could to help her leg heal. Sun had made a plant mixture that had been used several times to successfully clean and heal small scrapes and cuts, but Jack worried that it wouldn't do anything for Lily's gaping wound. At this point though anything was worth a shot.

He boiled a pot of water and soaked the rags in it and grabbed the old peroxide bottle that now held Sun's mixture.

He slipped into the room again and set up his supplies, taking the hot rags to Lily's leg and cleaning the wound. He then filled the wound with the liquid, sopping up some of the excess and then tying another rag around Lily's leg.

"Now we wait." Jack sighed.

------------------------------------------

Aaron bit his cheek, trying to take his mind off the pain in his fists as he repeatedly drove them into the tree. Over and over and over again, not stopping even though his knuckles were swollen, cracked and bleeding. Why did Lily like him so much? Why would she do anything he dared her too? He hated himself for ever daring her to climb that high, but at the same time he admired the girl's remarkable courage and how fearless she was.

"Aaron!" Ki-Min yelped, running towards him, shrieking over the blood that covered his hands. "Stop!' She yelled as she tried to grabbed his arm to stop him from bunching the rough bark of the palm tree. He broke her grip and punched as hard as he could, dates falling on both of them as the small palm tree shook in the wind. He bit harder on his cheek, tasting blood, and finally Ki-Min threw herself before the tree, causing Aaron to stop himself.

It scared Ki-Min to see him like this. He was such a calm, good natured young man, always polite, always mindful. But Ki-min knew how much he cared for all of them, as if they were his siblings. She knew if it had been her, he would be pained as well, though she knew in her heart it pained him more because he loved Lily. He wouldn't ever admit it, because they all thought Love was something only the adults understood. But Aaron was growing into a man, and in his heart he felt something special for the green eyed little girl who once upon a time would throw sand in his hair.

Aaron sunk into the sand and Ki-Min took his bloodied hands in hers. "She's going to be fine." Ki-Min smiled. She has a beautiful, sweet smile that caused her dark brown eyes to shine.

"What if she isn't?" Aaron sighed. He couldn't ignore the pain in his hands now, and stared down at his knuckles sadly. "My Mom will be cross with me..."

"I'll clean up your hands." Ki-Min said softly. "We'll just tell her you tripped and scraped them...I'll bandage them up. She wont know!"

Ki-min ran off to get some salve from her mother and a couple rags, leaving Aaron alone in the clearing with his thoughts.

He wanted to see Lily badly, but he knew his uncle James wouldn't allow it. Not now. He looked up at the sky and then closed his eyes, bringing his aching hands together in prayer. He prayed for Lily's well being, and hoped that anyone up there, anyone at all heard and took his simple words to heart.

-----------------------------

James Jr. threw a few small rocks into the ocean with a bored sigh. He was too young to understand all the commotion, he just knew his sister was hurt and that everyone was really sad about it. He wanted his big sister to be okay, he loved her very, very much. She always took care of him, held his hand when he was scared and told him bedtime stories. She taught him how to climb trees and jump rope and tried her best to make him a part of the older kids games.

Libby came and sat down in the sand next to the little boy, shading her eyes from the sun as she stared off, beyond the sea.

"I want to see Lily." The little boy said.

"Soon, sweetie." Libby smiled. James sat down next to his aunt and dug his small feet into the warm sand.

"Auntie Libby?" James asked.

"Yes, Jamie?"

"What happens when you die?" Jamie asked, looking up at her, his beautiful blue eyes wide with a somber wonder.

Libby didn't like to speak of death, although it was imminent, she didn't like to speak of it, especially with the children. She wondered why a child so young and innocent would want to know anything of it, but Libby was always honest and sighed as she spoke. "Well, its like going to sleep. You close your eyes but you never wake up."

"I don't want Lily to sleep forever!" Jamie cried out.

"Oh no, Sweetheart. That's not going to happen. Lily will be fine."

"But..but Seth said she was gonna die!"

Libby sighed over her eldest son's active imagination.

"No, she won't." Libby said, pulling the little boy in for a gentle hug. She wasn't sure if she was even lying, she had no idea what Lily's condition was, but Jack had told her long ago that the smallest infection was lethal now without the antibiotics.

Libby smiled down at the little boy who wiped his teary eyes and then gave his aunt a smile. "Can I feel the baby kick?" He asked, excitement in his voice.

Libby laughed at bit. Jamie was such a sweet little boy with a gentle attitude. He loved to look out for the youngest child on the island, his cousin Alessa, and was even more excited that Aunt Libby AND his Mommy were both having babies.

Libby tapped at her stomached, hoping to get the baby to move a little bit. Jamie pressed his small hand to her stomach in excitement and waited for the baby to move. Finally it gave a little kick and Jamie cried out in sheer glee.

"Alright sweetie, how about we go up and get something to eat?"

Jamie nodded, taking her hand as they stood. Libby smiled down at the sweet little boy as worry caused her stomach to turn. She generally was the optimist, but Jamie's words but dark thoughts in her mind. She looked up at the clouds and hoped that Lily would end up alright.


	10. Chapter 10: Tell me bout when I was born

NOTES: short chapter, but soon enough they'll start getting pretty long as something huge happens ;)

"Daddy..." Lily weakly muttered, causing James to jump up. He had started to doze off as he held Lily's hand, his head resting on the bed. He had struggled to get Kate to sleep, even though she was exhausted, she refused to leave her daughter's side. It took much coaxing but finally she curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Baby?" James touched Lily's cheek gently, trying to get her to speak again.

"Tell me...about when I was born..." She whispered.

It was something special between them, when Lily was upset, nervous, sick or just wanted to spend special time with her father, she always asked to hear about the day she was born. It always turned into much more then just that day, it ended up the entire saga that existed between he and Kate, but Lily loved it, and she never grew old of her father's country drawl going on about true love and birthin'' babies.

It always began the same, "The day I found out your Momma was pregnant with you, I became a different man...I had done a lot of wrong. I wasn't a nice guy. I didn't ever want to be the nice guy, and never thought I'd ever settle down and have babies. But your Momma was, and IS somethin' special, when she smiles her eyes sparkle like stars and I couldn't stop the feelin's I had...like I'd stop the world if she asked me too. I'd never admit it though, I had to act the fool, be the tough guy cuz shit, if anyone saw me weak in the knees over this girl, well, they'd know how to get to me...I remember when she told me about you. I'll never lie to you, don't think I could if I wanted to...but we weren't together then and didn't plan on it neither. She looked at my with those eyes...and she told me she was pregnant. It didn't hit me, shit somedays I still think I'm in some cheap motel then I wake up and see your smile and know I wouldn't want it any other way. I'm no saint, I wasn't jumpin for joy, and it wasn't 'cause I didn't love you, it was because I was nervous, I guess.. Of all the people in the world, I was not meant to be a daddy, so I thought then. Your Momma and I didn't get along for a while, hell she was all set to raise you with Jack, that sappy sonofabitch. Oh, that never sat well with me. Anytime I saw him touch your Momma I wanted to tie him to a tree somewhere and leave him for the polar bears. But in the end your Momma chose me, sometimes I still wonder why, shit, I know I'm handsome but..."

He heard laughter from the doorway, jumping a little and eyeing Kate. He smiled at her as she walked over and sat on the bed, running her fingers through her daughters hair.

"Keep going." Kate smiled. She couldn't deny it, she loved to hear the story too. Lily struggled to keep her focus on her father as her leg throbbed in pain.

James took a breath and continued. "When you were born, I had never been so scared in my life. Almost like someone hit me in the head and said this is it, no turnin' back. I really did get hit in the head but that's 'sides the point. I was stuck in the woods with your Uncle Charlie gettin' my ass handed to me by some sneaky mother-" Kate shot him a glance and he jumped ahead. "I almost didn't make it back in time, and was a little peeved of havin' Doc see you before I ever did, but I made it back in time and I didn't know what to think when I saw you the first time. You were real tiny and had all this hair and you made these little noises and shit, I thought I was gonna break you anytime I held you. Like some sorta China doll, it was hard to believe you were real."

James ran his fingers through Lily's hair, damp from sweat. Weakly she smiled up at her father.

"I'll do anything in my power to keep you safe, baby girl." He said softly.

Jack entered the room and watched Lily. James obviously annoyed that he was interrupting the story.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She's conscious." Kate whispered.

Jack stepped forward and leaned over the girl.

"Lily, tell me exactly how you feel."

"Sleepy." She sighed.

"How does your leg feel?"

"Hurts...a lot." She sighed. Jack peeled back toe bandages and stared at the wound.

"I'm going to clean it again, alright? This is going to sting." He grabbed the botlle and some bandages that he had left in the room earlier and poured the liquid in the room as Lily cried out in pain, thrashing her arms and legs wildly, which caused her broken leg to throb even more with an undying pain. James struggled to pin his daughter down so Jack could clean the wound and Kate tried to help, attempting to wrap the bandages around her daughters leg.

Kate was close to breaking down at the sound of her daughter's scream, she started to sob and had to leave the room, sitting on the couch and burying her face in her hands, sobbing hard.

James sighed as he remembered the heroin and knew it would ease her suffering.

Quietly he said, "Give her another injection." Trying his hardest to stay strong. It wasn't but a few moments after Jack injected the young girl that she stopped flailing her lips, her breathing slowed and her eyelids were heavy and it killed James inside. His daughter didn't deserve to live like this, and the painful realization that she really could die hit him like a ton of bricks.

He excused himself and sat on the couch next to Kate grabbing her and pulling her close, resting his chin on the top of her head.

He remembered when he had thought Kate had misscarried Lily and remembered how he had been somewhat relieved, and it killed him to remember that he had tried so hard not to fall in love with the idea of being a father. He felt Kate's warm breath on his chest and squeezed her tighter hoping that his attitude in the past didn't jinx what he had now.


	11. Chapter 11: I can see You

James's eyes opened and her peered down at Kate, curled up in his arms, breathing softly on his chest. He had no idea how long he had been asleep and thoughts of his young son at the beach invaded his mind. He knew he would have to go get Jamie, it wasn't fair to poor pregnant Libby to take on the Ford boy and her own brood. James wasn't sure what time it was, but he could hear Jack in the kitchen, cleaning up supplies for Lily's leg.

"I'm gonna go get Junior. He's probably scared shitless, boy needs his Momma." James said with a yawn.

Jack nodded.

"Keep an eye on Freckles, will ya?" James asked. "She's sleepin' but she may wake up soon now that I'm gone."

"She needs to eat." Jack stated.

"Yeah, well, you know how hard it is to get her to do things she just don't wanna do. How's Lily?"

"She's not bleeding anymore. I kept applying pressure but she lost a large amount of blood. I'm trying to keep her hydrated at this point but she's having trouble swallowing..."

"She gonna make it?" The words stung his lips as they left his throat, he didn't want to keep thinking negatively but he knew he couldn't run around without a care either.

"Right now, its hard to say. I can't keep giving her the heroin though, she'll start having withdrawals. I'm going to work on a brace for her leg, it'll help keep it straight and that way if the wound clears, she'll be able to get around on crutches."

"If you had to say though, Doc, what would you say?"

Jack sighed. "She's young, healthy...but an infection in a wound that big could kill her. If it gets infected, she will die."

James's eyes lowered to the floor.

"I'm gonna go get my boy..." James trailed off, turning to exit the Hatch. Jack felt for him, he could see the obvious pain in his eyes and he couldn't deny the fact that he loved Lily more then mere words could describe.

"James?" He heard softly from the other room. Jack dried his hands before walking over to Kate.

"He went to go get Jamie." Jack said, sitting down next to Kate.

Kate bit her lower lip to fight back the tears. It was incredibly hard on her, especially since she was pregnant and hormonal.

"I'm a horrible mother." Kate sobbed.

"No!" Jack exclaimed. "You are not a horrible mother."

"I give her too much freedom, all the issues we have with the Others and I let her run around. If I was with her more...she wouldn't have fallen from the tree. I was never supposed to be a Mom, people like me, they don't deserve this, Jack. I get something so wonderful and I screw it up. Why do I keep getting pregnant? When people like Sun & Jin only have one child, people who always wanted to be parents...and then there's me, I didn't want this years ago. I couldn't have a family because of the things that I've done, and now I have my children and...she's suffering Jack, she's being punished for everything that I've done!"

She broke down in front of him, sobbing so hard her whole body shook, Jack grabbed her and pulled her close.

"There's a reason you're a mother, and your children love you more then you'll ever know." Jack said softly. He still loved her, and embracing her only broke his heart. He wondered if he'd ever move on, ever fall in love again but the way Kate Austen stole his heart, he never knew if he'd ever get it back. Even if she was technically Kate Ford now, she still held his heart in her hands and taunted him every time she held onto James or kissed his lips. But she made her choice, she loved James and Jack couldn't change that if he wanted to. They had two, soon to be three beautiful children and Jack was happy that Kate included him in their lives.

Kate sobbed, her entire body trembling. Jack just held her tight against his chest, whispering in her ear in a desperate attempt to stop her tears.

He didn't want to make a promise he couldn't keep, he didn't want to tell her it would all be fine and that Lily would make it out okay, because in his heart, he had doubts she'd even make it through the night, but he opened his mouth and let the words slip, cursing at himself for doing so.

"She's going to make it, I promise."

---------------------------

"Daddy!" Jamie cried out in sheer glee as his father made his way down the beach.

"Hey Shortround!" James smiled, holding out his arms to the towheaded little boy running towards him at full speed.

James scooped the boy up with ease and the little boy threw his arms around his fathers neck and planted happy kisses on his cheek.

"Where's mommy?" Jamie asked.

"She's with Lily." James said softly.

"Is Sis going to come and play with me?" Jamie said, leaning back to get a good look in his Dad's eyes, his small hands still locked around his neck.

James stared into the bright blue eyes of his young son and didn't know what to say. His eyes shifted over every small freckles that adorned the boys nose and he sighed.

"Lily can't play right now, boy."

Jamie's eyes lowered and filled with tears. "Did she die?"

Hearing his son speak of death causes James's heart to sink. He wasn't supposed to worry about death, or losing his big sister, no little boy deserved to learn about death first hand, as James knew. He remembered the day Lily Rose died and he never wanted to have his son feel as he once did, the pain that was stabbing at his heart once again.

"Nah, Sis is just hurtin' right now, she'll be back teachin you to read real soon. I bet she'd like it real much if you came and talked to her. And I know your Momma needs another big strong guy to help her keep strong."

"Okay." Jamie smiled.

--------------------------------------

Jack held Kate in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually she stopped crying and just laid in his arms, she couldn't sleep and she didn't want toe at. She just wanted to be held, and she felt comforted in Jack's arms.

James and Jamie made it back to the Hatch in record time. James playfully ran back with Jamie giggling on his shoulder's, but the laughter soon ended when Jamie felt his father was angered as he saw Kate in Jack's arms.

James walked over, slid his arms around Kate and lifted her into his arms, walking back to the kitchen and sitting down, holding her.

"It's not like that." Kate finally let slip. It still angered James, because he felt at any given moment everything he had could all be taken away from him. He'd never in his life had a relationship this long and he feared he'd fuck it up and loose them all.

James didn't reply to her statement, and Kate tucked her head under his chin, peering over at her son and smiling gently.

"Mommy are you crying?" Jamie asked, his sweet smile turning to a frown.

"I was, baby. I'm okay now." Kate slipped out of James's arms and wrapped her son into a warm embrace.

"Can I see Sis?" Jamie asked, Kate cupped his round face in her hands and kissed his forehead gently, she looked at him for a moment and then nodded.

"Yes, but Sis doesn't feel good, and her leg is really yucky okay, JJ?"

Jamie nodded, grabbing his mother's hand and following her into the small room.

"Is she sleepin'?" Jamie asked.

Kate nodded. "Uncle Jack gave her some special medicine so she doesn't hurt so much."

Jamie swallowed as he nodded.

"Sis? I bet you're dreamin! So Ima talk so you can see me in your dreams. Do you see me, sis?" Jamie asked. "I love you, sis! I'm sorry you gots an ouchie. You gonna be okay, Auntie Libby helped me with my readin' today but I wanted you. She said when you get better you gotta do your multa-plu-cajun."

Kate brought her hand to her mouth, as if it could somehow stop her from crying out. She fought back the tears as her young son rambled on to his sister about his day.

"Sis, when I sleep, you come see me in my dreams, I miss you." Jamie finished. He gently touched his sister's hand and kissed her forehead.

Jamie walked over to Kate and grabbed her hand. "Did she see me mommy?" He asked.

"I know she did." Kate smiled, running her fingers through the boy's chin length blond hair.

Kate turned as fast as she possibly could when she heard a whisper out of Lily's mouth.

"Jamie..." She slipped out.

Jamie ran back to his sister's side as she weakly reached up and touched his cheek.

"I can see you." She whispered.


	12. Chapter 12: One Big Panic Attack

NOTES: And now...a word from our sponsors...LOL. I started a new fic, which is a diary "written by" Kate, so I figured all my readers here would be interested. The diary will most likely end up Skate of course ;) I wouldn't have it any other way, but my fellow Kate lovers, drop in (its called Little Girl Lost) and let me know what you think :)

Wow, I've updated 3 fics in one day. I need a break, lol.

As for this fic, I'm trying to get through everything with Lily's leg and such before the big turning point. So stay tuned because in 2 chapters or so, the something big will finally be happening. I expect this fic to be long, I've had the entire thing outlined and plotted out for months and certain parts that will happen later ona re already written out. I write randomly so like what will eventually be like chapter 30 is already totally written but I haven't done say...14 yet, so, though the whole thing is finished in my head I'm taking my sweet time writing everything out in detail :)

----------------------------------------

"James..."

James lifted his head from staring at his sleeping daughter to focus his eyes on John Locke, who stood in the doorway of the bunk with Aaron, his hand resting on the boys shoulder.

James held back the urge to tell the kid off, tell him how this was all his fault. But he saw a look in Aaron's eyes, a regretful, sorrowed look that James himself had given many times. He look back at his daughter, then at John again.

"I know this probably isn't the best time, but I though you may let Aaron talk to Lily."

Kate walked up behind John & Aaron and nodded, making her approval. She never denied Aaron's feelings for Lily and she didn't blame him at all for her accident. James stared into Kate's eyes and he couldn't shake his head or speak up to say no, not with her looking at him like that.

"Make it quick." James muttered to the boy as he followed John & Kate into the living room area.

Aaron kneeled besides Lily's bed and took his hand in his. His heart felt heavy as he looked over her pale skin and damp hair, he eyes circled with black, her breathing quick.

"I miss you." Aaron said softly. "And, I know our parents say we're too young to know about love and stuff but...I think I love you. I really, really, think I love you."

Aaron swallowed hard before speaking again, "I'm sorry I told you that you could climb that high, I knew you could, all along I swear but I didn't think you'd really do it! Its not the same without you Lilly, class with Aunt Libby isn't as fun, except, Seth, Ki-min and me can actually answer questions now without you answering everything first. But I like it more on the beach with you beating me in every race and you being the smart one...I know I told you before I never wanna leave the island, and you asked me even if you left would I go and I said no. I lied, I want to go wherever you are Lily and I mean it."

He talked until he ran out of things to say, he told her stories and jokes and laughed and sang until Lily's eyes finally fluttered open, causing Aaron to smile. Lily didn't speak, and Aaron quieted her as she began to open her mouth. They just sat, watching each other for a moment.

Aaron eyed the water next to the bed and helped her drink. Lily cracked a small smile and squeezed his hand back weakly.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Aaron asked. Lily nodded.

"I feel better." She weakly said, despite Aaron's best attempts to keep her from speaking.

"Liar." Aaron laughed.

Kate was leaning against the doorframe, arms folded over her chest. Lily's eyes focused on the figure in the doorway and meekly sighed, "Hi Mommy."

Kate smiled, walking over and gently touching Aaron's cheek. She had always been close with the boy, the had a special bond which Kate always figured was due to her delivering him, but Claire said it was much more then that.

"Hi Aunt Kate." He blushed, hoping she hadn't heard everything he said.

Lily's face turned grim as she tried to stretch her leg. She winced in pain and slowly brought her hand to her stomach. "I feel like I'm going to throw up." She moaned.

Kate bolted out of the room to grab Jack, who brought in a small trash can for Lily. He sat on the bed and helped her sit up, as Kate held her hair so she could vomit.

"Its not a sign of infection, right?" Kate worried.

Jack shook his head.

"Its a side effect of the Heroin." Jack stated. "I don't want to give her anymore. I haven't given here too much, but regardless she's still going to have minor withdraws."

"How, how will we keep it from hurting?" Kate asked.

Aaron was trying his hardest not to be overwhelmed with Kate and Jack's conversation and Lily's physical state.

Lily threw herself back onto the bed and struggled to catch her breath. Kate's heart began to beat fast and she too, struggled to catch her breath. She grabbed her stomach as she too began to feel just as nauseated as her daughter.

"Kate?" Jack's eyes grew wide with worry.

"I...feel dizzy." She could hardly speak.

"Kate, Kate, what else are you feeling?" Jack asked, scooting down to sit on the floor in front of her. Aaron jumped up on the bed to try and calm Lily down.

Kate couldn't even speak, her throat felt like it was closing and her arms started tot tremble.

"James!" Jack cried out, and James, who was trying to take a cat nap on the couch leapt up and dove for his wife.

"She's having a panic attack." Jack said, trying his hardest to remain calm. "Take her to the kitchen, sit her down, try and calm her. I'll take care of Lily."

James nodded and grabbed Kate, picking her up in his arms and walking off towards the kitchen.

Jack sat back on the bed, helping Lily sit back up so that she could continue to throw up.

"That's it, that's it...you're going to be all right." Jack said softly. Aaron was amazed at how much she could actually throw up without having eaten much, as young men were often amazed by the most disgusting things.

Aaron grabbed the water and Lily struggled to drink it.

"Slowly." Jack whispered, "Slowly."

--------------------------------------------

"Slowly!" James exclaimed, "Slowly." As Kate gulped down a cup of water and nearly choked on it.

He took her hand in his and she continued to shake, her eyes filling with tears.

"Baby, you gotta keep calm, do it for me, do it for Lilygirl and do it for Junior, and especially do it for Number Three." He said, touching her cheek In assurance. "Number Three" was their name for the baby she was currently carrying, Peanut was Lily's nickname, Flash was Jamie's as he moved like lightning when Kate was pregnant, but they had seemingly lost their creativity with this baby, and James just continued to call it "Number Three" and it stuck.

Kate took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"It's hard." Kate softly said.

"Shit, you're tellin' me, Freckles! My stomach's in knots just over Lily and now I've got you to worry about."

"I'll be fine." Kate said, trying her hardest to flash him a small smile.

"You're gonna eat and then you're gonna sleep. No more of this pacin' and such, no wakin' up 'til you're good and rested either. Me and good old Doc Holiday in there will make good, I swear sweetcheeks. I promise I won't hit him too hard."

Kate couldn't help but laugh. "You're such a jackass." She smiled.

"Yeah, but me bein' a jackass get's you to smile, don't it?"

"You're my favorite jackass, I won't lie."

James smiled at her and playfully pushed her knuckles into her chin, as if he were throwing a fake punch.

She smiled back and rubbed her tummy. "I won't lie and say we're not hungry this time."

"Shit, I can hear your stomach from here, you couldn't lie if you wanted to. Whatcha feel like?"

"Do I have much of a choice?"

"Shit, No, but I'm bein' polite."

"I'll take whatever you've got..."

"As long as it's not meat. After all these years you still think you've got to tell me?"

"Yes, because you'd forget my birthday if I didn't drill it into your head."

"I love it when you smile." James said softly, and for a moment everything around them disappeared. She loved the sweet moments where he'd completely let go and whispered something sweet in her ear or nibble at her neck. No one could have ever predicted they would last this long, but then again there's weren't many divorce lawyer's on the island either. But divorce or breaking up never came to mind, though Kate did threaten to leave him in the middle of Jamie's very long birth, though once he was born she took everything back and they both marveled over their healthy little boy.

Kate kissed James softly, before Jamie walked over with an "Ewww." Kate and James both laughed.

"Shouldn't you be sleepin'?" James asked.

"No, No one else is sleeping so I get to stay up too." The towhead stated.

"Oh really?" Kate smiled.

"Well just so you know, I'm makin' your momma go to sleep too. Makin' her some Mac and Cheese, you hungry, boy?" James asked and Jamie climbed up to sit next to his mom.

Jack walked out from Lily's room with a smile. "Her leg is looking good."

"Ain't too soon to say that?" James asked.

"Well, it's not bleeding, a little here and there, so it's definitely not pooling. The way her leg broke, it must have avoided major arteries somehow, I can't explain it without proper technology. She's in a lot of pain but I don't want to give her the heroin any longer, so she's going to have some minor withdrawals. John brought me some tea from Sun that she said will help with the pain and help her sleep. We've just got to keep waiting."

"John's going to start a brace for her." James stated.

Jack nodded. "The wound itself needs to do more healing, then we'll bandage her up for longer periods of time and fit the brace, get her walking around. It'll be a few days but if we can fight off infection, she will be fine, it was the shin so I'm assuming he fell directly on her right foot at full force which caused her leg to snap under her weight and the force of the fall, so the bone didn't cut through too deep of flesh. I'm going to boil some water, clean the wound and redress it, boil her up some of this tea and see if she can sleep some more. I believe Aaron's staying here tonight." Jack stated.

James rolled his eyes. "He ain't sleepin' in the same bed as peanut."

Kate shook her head. "He can sleep in the top bunk with Jamie. I guess James and I will push the couches together again."

"I'm going to ehad back to camp for a while then I'll be back later to check on her."

"Jack, get some sleep." Kate said.

"Yeah, you're gettin raccoon eyes there, Jacko, not that I'm concerned or anythin'." James smirked.

Jack sighed. "I've got a lot to do."

"We'll take care of everything here. I'll lock things up for safety measures and keep an eye on the kids. Head back to camp, go play medicine man and sleep. I don't need you fallin' asleep in the middle of carin' for my kid."

Jack nodded. "I'll be back in the morning with John."

James was ecstatic to have the whole Hatch to his family, with the exception of Aaron. Ultimately, he did like the boy, just not when it came to the way he looked at his beloved baby girl.


	13. Chapter 13: A Surprise for Lily

**_NOTES:_** (and lots of them) This chapter is dedicated to **Claire-Littleton** and everyone reading this through her so thank you :) Thanks for always reviewing and reading, and don't worry about Lily I have huge plans for her and Aaron, let's just say when I finish this I plan on doing a huge futurefic revolving around just those two ;) I came up with the idea recently and it really stuck. This is how much I love my character's from this fic :) And there will def. be more Ki-Min! Laaron is love! ;)

Also I like to "cast" my characters, in that case, I have little cast people for Aaron, Lily, Ki-min, and Seth :) Emily Browning is definitely as close to Lily as I could get, with the except that Lily has Kate's Pretty Green eyes, if you don't know who Emily Browning is, google image search her, and she was Violet in Lemony Snicket if that rings a bell. Lily has Kate's curly dark hair as well, but Sawyer's dimples.

Aaron in my mind is Dylan Patton: (google image search his name and he should come up)

Tell me he's NOT the perfect Aaron!

Maybe Im just crazy about LS but I picture Seth looking like Liam Aiken

Ki-min without a doubt I picture like K-Pop/J-Pop star, BoA

Jimmy Pinchak is a perfect James Jr

It won't let me post links, so if you want to see pictures, PM me and I'll send you visuals if you leave a proper email adress in your PM :)

Oh and to all my fellow writers/reviewers. EVERYONE UPDATE. My birthday is this Friday, June 16th and I want SCORES of fan fic for my birthday ;) You all know what I love best and that's Skate, so all of your, update, for ME. Ad what happened to **Dulcedecorumest**? I MISS YOU. Hope everything is well!

-Kate

---------------------------------------

It took four days before Jack felt it was safe for Lily to try the brace John had made her, but Lily feeling much better was happy to get out of the bed to test it. She was still rather weak and couldn't eat or drink much, but James wouldn't replace the huge smile on her face when she got up to stand. Lily felt liberated and free, and though her leg hurt she wasn't scared of dying anymore because she firmly believed she was going to be fine. Kate didn't want to think positive because she feared it would ruin everything, so she didn't think positive or negative, she just lived with each moment and supported her daughter.

John lowered the pair of crutches that had been found long ago so that Lily could use them and she gleefully made her way around the hatch, using the crutches with ease.

"Can I go see Ki-Min?" Lily asked with wide eyes.

Jack shook his head. "You need to rest, Lily. Walking all the way back to camp isn't a good idea just yet, besides I don't want any dirt or sand getting in the wound."

Lily's eyes lowered. She missed her best friend, and though Aaron had come once to stay with her, she didn't see Ki-Min or even Seth and she was rather bored and sad.

"Hey, Peanut...don't you worry, you'll see them soon enough." James said, but it didn't make Lily feel better at all. Kate noticed the sadness in her daughter's eyes and she knew the girl AHD to be rewarded for her battle to survive.

Jack guided Lily back into the bunk room and Kate turned to James saying, "I'm going to get a handful of people from the beach to surprise Lily, start making food, we're going to have a little party for her."

"Don't you think people will get a bit pissy if they're not invited?"

"Oh I plan on inviting everyone." Kate smiled.

"Wait, freckles how are we gonna fit everyone in here, just Libby, Hurley and their little Football team take up half this place."

"We'll work something out." Kate stated.

"Wait wait wait, you ain't goin' by yourself." He eyed Jack who walked into the kitchen to wash his hands. "Doc, play baby-sitter, we'll be back in record time."

"What, why am I baby-sitting?"

"Kate here's been thinkin', you know what that means." James laughed as Kate whacked him in the chest.

"Jack, I really think that Lily needs to see her friends, its hard enough being young on this island, I'm going to get Ki-Min and anyone else who wants to come and we're going to throw her a little...party I guess."

"In...in here?"

"No, we'll be havin' it at the Best Western down the block, yeah, in here, Jackass." James smirked, "Oh and I was appointed chef by the party planner over here but I'm not lettin' her walk her ass through the jungle all by her lonesome, so get to cookin', Lily likes her Macaroni on the firm side."

Jack opened his mouth to speak but gave up even trying to saying anything at all since they were already on there way out.

Jamie gave a smirk that made him look just like his father.

"Better hurry, Uncle Jack!" He said.

Jack looked at the boy, and motioned to the bunk room. "You've officially got a job, JJ. Keep your sister occupied."

------------------------------------

Ki-Min laughed so hard she could barely breathe, she struggled to stand as another big wave toppled into her and Aaron threw himself back into the wave, exaggerating the fall, causing Ki-Min to crack up even more.

Ki-min brought her hand to her brow, shading the sun from her beautiful brown eyes.

"Is that Aunt Kate?" She asked walking out of the surf, as Aaron followed, Shaking out his chin length blonde hair and tucking loose strands behind his ears.

"It is!" He cried out, and the two preteens zoomed up the beach.

"Is Lily okay?" Ki-Min asked with great worry in her eyes.

"She's doing much better." Kate smiled.

Both Aaron and Ki-min gave sighs of relief as James walked down the beach to talk to Libby and Hurley.

Seth ran over with a smile and hugged his Aunt Kate. She told the three kids of her plans and all three ran to tell their parents. Claire and John had gone for a walk so Aaron practically jumped on Charlie, awaking him from his cat nap. Aaron had grown up believing that Charlie was his biological father and that John was like a step father, Claire didn't want to ever tell him about Thomas, because in her eyes he wasn't even good enough to be considered a sperm donor. Eventually they would tell Aaron the truth, should it ever need to be known, but they were more then happy having Charlie be a father figure as well. He called Charlie Dad and John, John. John never forced him to give him a paternal nickname though on occasion Aaron would call him Pop and John loved it.

"Dad!" Aaron smiled.

"Bloody Oath, Turnip, where's the fire?" Charlie groaned.

"I'm going to go see Lily in the hatch, we're having lunch and lollies and...I'll be back soon, I swear."

"Who you walkin' with?" Charlie asked.

"Uncle James, Aunt Kate, Ki-Min and Seth for now."

"I don't see the problem, go along then."

"Thanks." Aaron smiled. The number one rule amongst the children was to ask permission before they walk off into the jungle and they always had to go with an adult. There were certain safe zones but as the children were getting older, they stretched their boundaries often which led to trouble, including Lily's leg injury.

"They'll meet us there, Seth can tag along now though." James said as he met back up with Kate. "They'll spread the word around camp."

"Perfect." Kate smiled.

Ki-Min bolted off to tell her parents, running back at full speed to let James and Kate know that they too, would join them once they had finished up their morning tasks.

"Let's get goin' then, can't have the party without our guest of honor now, can we?" James smiled, referring to his daughter.

The small group started towards the Hatch, James lovingly putting his arm around Kate's waist.

They made it halfway to the Hatch before James stopped, listening to a low hum in the distance. The sound made his heart skip a few beats and Kate looked at him with worry as she began to hear it too. Aaron, Ki-Min and Seth looked at each other in confusion.

Finally James cracked a smile as he stared up in the sky. Kate released herself from his grip, breathing hard. James gave a whoop for joy. The kids seemed terrified of what they just saw, but watching James jump up and down in sheer glee comforted them.

James continued to cry out in joy, not noticing Kate had taken off.

The kids stared off into the distance, trying to piece together what they saw. They searched their minds for an answer from the lessons Libby had taught them all those years, and finally Seth spoke up.

"It's a helicopter!" He cried out.


	14. Chapter 14: A New Hope

**Claire-Littleton**: Normally I don't do the whole postisland/rescue thing, but I have a lot planned for this fic so I decided long ago I was going to do it, but not until Lily was old enough to understand it all. I really want to convey how hard the transition into normal life would be for the kids and especially Kate, and Kate and Sawyer's relationship. On the island, Kate could escape being a wanted criminal but she's still in the criminal database all these years later, so I really want to see what affects that will have on her, her children and her and Sawyer/James's relationship :) Things shall get pretty interesting/good from here, so I hope I don't disappoint you guys :)

-Kate

------------------------------------

Kate ran as fast as her legs would carry her. It wasn't easy being five months pregnant and running through the jungle at top speed, but nothing could stop her. Not even the voice in the back of her head, begging her to be reasonable. It was like a nightmare that had become painfully true. She had never been so happy in her life, raising her children when her own bona fide prince charming (though at times he wasn't exactly charming, to her, he was every part the prince), the tears began to stream down her face and she stopped, only for a moment to catch her breath. She thought, long ago, that she was done running. It was instinct to her, before she could even process the thoughts she had taken off, leaving James and the children in her dust.

She stopped as she thought about her poor children, sitting in the hatch, unaware of everything that was about to happen. If they were truly being rescued, Lily could get proper medical care for her leg, she could dance and go to school and be successful. Jamie could rides horses and be a genuine cowboy. She touched her belly and sobbed. She hoped with every fiber of her being that her crimes were forgotten. She feared living the rest of her life in a jail cell and her heart stung.

She couldn't run anymore. She could hide out, but she knew if she did. James wouldn't leave without her and she knew, in the end, none of them deserved to keep living as they did. Even though it was their seemingly peaceful Utopia, at least now they could escape the wrath of the Other's. She thought about Alex Rousseau, who during a battle with the Other's years ago was brought back to the Castaway camp and reunited with her mother. Alex and Danielle would have normal lives now, for the most part...and it almost made Kate smile, until she thought about her own cemented future.

Sighing she went to the one place and could feel safe in her last moments of freedom, the small fort they had all built long ago for the children. She smiled at the worn flag that Claire had sewn as it whipped around in a cool wind.

She pulled her legs in close as she sat inside the shelter. The baby in her belly wildly kicking at her thighs as she hugged her knees.

This was it, this was her unhappy ending.

-----------------------

"Kate took off?" Jack asked, sincere worry growing in his eyes.

"Yes," James cried out, clearly upset. "Carry Lily back to camp, take the kids to the beach, it looked like it was landing."

Jack nodded and gathered all the kids to walk back with him.

"You're going to find her?" Jack asked.

"Ain't a matter of findin' Doc, I KNOW where she is." James stated. Jack picked Lily up and they started off towards the beach, as James took off into the Jungle.

------------------------

Jack and the kids made it back to the beach camp in record time, and Jack stopped, shocked as he eyed the Helicopter on the beach. Even though James, Seth, Aaron and Ki-min all exclaimed there was a helicopter, it didn't hit him until he saw for himself.

There were two men, walking the camp, asking questions. One kneeled before the twins, checking over their limbs and looking into their eyes. The other man held up a picture as he walked from person to person.

Jack walked over the Libby and Hurley. Libby was sobbing into Hurley's chest, happy tears, Jack hoped.

"Dude, I...I can't believe this is real." Hurley sighed.

The second man walked over to Jack, holding up a picture of Kate. Jack swallowed hard as he asked where she was at the moment.

"She's coming." was all Jack could squeeze out.

"I'm Agent David Foster. I'm here representing the United States Marshals, this man is Matthew Carradine, with the United States Rangers, he's here for the recovery aspects of our mission."

Jack nodded.

"It's taken us a long time to trace your location. We have many questions but our number one concern at the moment is getting everyone off the island and back on American soil."

Jack felt angry, he knew that it wasn't David's concern at all. David anxiously stared around the camp, waiting for Kate to make her appearance.

-----------------------

"Shit, Freckles, shoulda told me that you wanted to play Blue Lagoon, I got a couple scenes we can re-enact." James winked as he peered into the kid's fort.

Kate wiped the tears from her eyes with a sigh.

"Please say I was hallucinating. Its like the horse right, it's not really there."

"You still think about that horse?" James smiled.

"All the time."

"'Fraid this isn't just a horse, sweetcheeks, this is salvation."

"That horse was my salvation..." Kate mumbled. "A helicopter? That...that screws everything up. I'm a wanted criminal, even though we've been here for years... I doubt that changes anything. Things are perfect here...I don't want to loose this, loose you..."

James sat next to her, placing a gentle hand on her thigh. "You never gotta worry about losin' me, Freckles."

"I'm scared." Kate sadly muttered, her lip quivering a little, just enough to make James's heart sink.

"I love you, no helicopter horse, or shit even doctor will change that. I'll be first to admit I'm a prick, but I ain't goin' nowhere. You and my kids...that's the only good I ever done in my life and like hell I'm gonna loose YOU." Kate smiled faintly at him, and he grabbed her, pulling her into loving embrace. "We fight the law, we do what we gotta do..."

"No law fighting, Tex. Not with the kids involved."

"They ain't gonna take them are they?" James asked, a worry in his eyes that seemed new to Kate.

"I...I don't know."

James held Kate tighter and then whispered, "We better get back to the camp."

"Just stay here...for a moment, just stay and hold me...before my whole world comes tumbling down."

------------------------------------------

Lily yelped as Matthew Carradine pressed his fingers into her leg. David Foster stared down at the girl, shaking his head.

"Problematic." David groaned.

"What?" Matthew asked. "Didn't catch that."

"We've got problems! Well, I have problems." David sighed, pressing his fingertips into his temples. "Problems like the girl I'm ordered to bring back got a low down tingle, got lucky on an island and reproduced twice."

"Three times." Hurley butted in.

"Shit, where's the other one?"

"She's uh..."

David searched Hurley's face for an answer. "She's knocked up?" David groaned.

Hurley nodded.

"Prison's an excellent form of birth control." David stated, staring down at Lily who was glaring at him, her cheeks getting warmed and warmer and her fist clenching tighter with every word he spoke. Lily prayed for her strength so that she could kick the tall, pale man in the shin.

David looked off into the distance as two figures emerged from the jungle. Smiling he turned to Matthew.

"Assist me in apprehending the subject." David ordered with a proud smile.

It happened so fast that Kate couldn't even think to fight back, they were much stronger then her, they cuffed her small hands behind her back, lifting her by her upper arms and dragging her feet through the sand.

She didn't cry out, not even when a broken seashell cut through the top layer of skin on her shin as he legs dragged through the moist sand. Everyone stared, saying nothing. Some were shocked, other's worried and Libby, Claire and Sun all struggled to fight back tears as someone they considered more like a sister then a friend was treated like a convict. In the end, that's all David Foster saw her as. A convict who got lucky on an island and produced some kids. But to everyone on the island, she was worth much more then that.

Lily struggled to get back up on her crutches, dropping them as she threw herself at David. Biting him in the forearm as hard as she could. David cried out, letting go of Kate for a moment as Matthew helped Kate to her feet. Lily unclenched her jaw, letting the mans arm go.

"You've got some nerve." David growled, hitting Lily hard in the face with his forearm, knocking the girl back into the sand.

"Lily!" Kate cried out.

James ran at full speed into David knocking him hard into the sand. Jack ran, struggling to pull James off of David as James unleashed his rage on the unsuspecting man,

"Bastard!" James yelled. Over and Over.

"James, stop, stop please, he could slap you with assault."

James caught his breath and calmed down, walking to his daughter and taking her into his arms.

"Where's my son?" He called out, Jamie ran over and locked his fingers into James's belt loop.

"We go with her." James growled, as David wiped sweat from his brow.

For a moment, he felt guilty staring at the young girl in James arms, her lip dripping blood.

He stared off into the distance, as a handful of larger helicopters made their way over the horizon.

Matthew nodded. "Let them come."

"David smirked. "I guess its only fair you spend some quality time with the misses before she gets cozy in her cell at Valley State."

James tried, with every fiber of his being to not fight back. Instead he locked eyes with his beloved, as tears streamed down Kate's cheeks.


	15. Chapter 15: Extended Family

**NOTES: **Bringing a huge group of people back from an island isn't easy lol, so a lot of the beginning of this is just descriptive. I really want to get into their adjustment period back in the real world and Kate's fate, which will be the major part of these next few chapters.

Thanks for all the Birthday wishes too :) I had an AWESOME cake, it was a picture one and my Mom made sure the picture she got had Kate and Sawyer in it so woooo :does dance: It ended up being Jack, Kate and Sawyer on my cake and I was so happy lol.

------------------------------

James struggled with his emotions the entire helicopter ride. Kate couldn't even look at him and it broke his heart to just watch her sob and stare out of the window into the cloudless sky. They stopped to refuel on two different aircraft carriers, before ultimately landing in Hawaii. There everyone was set to get Medical evaluations, and then from there given everyone was deemed okay to fly off, they were heading to Los Angeles. Many of the group were hesitant to fly, but Jack reassured everyone as best as he could. They were given new clothes, warm meals and hotel rooms to stay the night in. Kate was being held in a small prison over night and it angered James. She wasn't a criminal, she did what she felt was right, and there was no way in hell he'd ever say she deserved to sleep in a cold jail cell, Five Months Pregnant.

Lily's leg presented some concern at first, but the doctor's at the Hawaiian hospital were pleased with the healing of her wound and how well Jack had set her bones. They gave her a hot pink cast for her lower leg. She, James and Jamie we able to make the flight back to the American Mainland, but Kate wasn't on the flight. For "security" reasons, David didn't feel she needed to be on the flight with the other Castaways.

The children were in awe at everything they saw, from cars to televisions to high priced fashion and surfboards. Nearly everything was new and exciting for them. But as all the other children oooh and awed, Lily and Jamie cried, cried for their mother.

James knew that since they weren't legally married, it would present issues when it came to his rights concerning her.

When the flight landed, everyone was escorted to a the field office for the FBI in Los Angeles, where various government agencies were meeting to conduct interviews and try and help the survivors merge their way back into normal society.

James hadn't seen Kate since the helicopter and he hadn't heard a word on her condition. James, Lily and Jamie were assigned to an empty office where a few officials would meet with them to help assign social security numbers and birth certificates for the kids and most importantly, Kate's future.

"Hello, Mr. Ford." A young woman, in her early thirties smiled as she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"I'm Patricia Saunden." She stated, offering a firm handshake.

"James Ford, obviously you're already real familiar with me though." James growled.

Lily, who was sleeping, resting her head on her father's shoulder opened her eyes.

"Where's Mom?" was the first thing she asked.

Jamie was still passed out on his father's lap, his gentle breathing comforting to James.

Patricia sighed. "Your situation obviously isn't an easy one..."

"Yeah, cut the crap, we don't need any sympathy, Where's Kate?"

"She's here, in this building. Mr. Ford..."

"You get to call me Sawyer."

"Fine, Sawyer... I'm actually taking over her case. It was presented to us that David Foster reacted in a violent way towards your daughter. You can thank Matthew Carradine for his honesty."

"Yeah, good to see there's some justice involved here." Sawyer stated.

"Until she is in the custody of the Prison, she's under my care and supervision, aside from this moment, obviously. She is doing well, she received an ultrasound and the baby looks very healthy, they were even able to determine that the sex is female. She stated she thought she was around 5 months but she's actually measuring more around six months."

Lily wanted to smile over the fact that she was going to have a little sister, but the agony of the entire situation overwhelmed her, and she was a bit surprised her Dad was telling everyone to call him Sawyer. Long ago she had heard her mother talking to her father about his alias. It was as if he were Not-So-Mild mannered James Ford when things were going good, but at the drop of drama or anger, he assumed the identity of Sawyer. With those close to him, which was just the other survivors, he was James, but in the rediscovery of a world where he once existed, he was Sawyer again, and if Kate knew, she would be filled with dread and worry that he would resort back to their old ways, leaving her and the kids in the dust.

"What do I gotta do to see her?" Sawyer asked. "What do my kids gotta do to see their momma?"

Patricia folded her hands and set them on the desk before her.

"I plan on taking you to see her as soon as possible, there is a lot of paperwork that must be filled out, your children's identity's records and so on. The government will also be issuing financial assistance to those of you in need. The children's schooling will be paid for, including college."

"No need to talk about the future, Patty, just keep us right here, right now. I want to see Kate now."

Patricia's eyes softened. "She's being questioned right now, I will take you to see her as soon as she is available."

"Now we're talkin'." Sawyer smirked.

"For now, you can either stay in here, or go back to the waiting area with your friends."

He knew that the children would want to be with their adopted cousin's, aunt's and uncles so they made their way back to the large area where Pizza had just been delivered and drinks were filling coolers on the floor. Sawyer guided Lily to a seat so she and Jamie could watch the TV, and he sat himself down next to his daughter, waiting. That's all he could do, wait.

-----------------------------

Carmen Reyes couldn't believe her eyes. Sitting near the back wall of the room she saw her son, she was in utter shock, barely able to move forward. He had lost so much weight, and there was a woman resting her head on his shoulder, their hands locked in his lap.

"Mi'hijo!" She exclaimed.

"Mom!" Hurley exclaimed, causing Libby to jump up and the four children around him to stare.

"Mi Corazon!" She exclaimed, tears falling from her eyes and he stood up and she hugged him tightly.

"You're so skinny, Hugo!" She exclaimed, taking his face into her hands. To the average onlooker, he was till a rather large individual, but compared to when he first crashed landed on the island, he had dropped around 90 pounds.

"Mom," Hurley said, a huge smile spreading across his face. "This is Libby." He motioned to Libby, who stood up next to him. Carmen nearly fainted when she saw she was pregnant.

"Hello." Libby smiled.

Carmen touched her stomach with glee. "Grand Baby?" She asked, eyes filled with excitement. Libby nodded with a wide smile.

"Actually Mom..." Hurley trailed off. "These are all OUR kids."

Carmen couldn't help but cry as she looked over their sweet faces.

"This is Seth." He said, motioning for Seth to stand up and step forward. "He's eleven." Leia jumped from her chair and hugged Carmen around the waist. "That's Leia, she's six and this..." He motioned to the little boy far too interested in the television set in the upper corner of the room, who was clearly not paying attention. "Luke, he's Leia's twin."

"Luke." Libby stated, "This is your grandmother, come say hello." Luke looked up with smile, he was still missing his two front teeth.

Hurley smiled as he pointed at the little girl asleep on one of the chairs. "That's Alessa. She's almost three."

"Oh, Mi'Hijo!" Carmen exclaimed, grabbing Hurley and hugging him again.

Libby couldn't help but continue to smile.

"I am so proud of you, son." Carmen said, he eyes filled with tears. "You have made me so happy."

Libby urged Carmen to sit down with them, and Leia climbed into her father's lap as Carmen spoke.

"Your brother and I have been trying to keep everything of yours in order. He wanted to buy a yacht but I said No, Chingon, that's Hugo's money, you don't touch that."

"You mean I still have money?" Hurley asked. "Its been like, thirteen years."

Carmen's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Hugo, you are now worth four BILLION dollars."

Libby and Hurley stared at each other in complete shock.

"Four...four...BILLION?"

Carmen nodded.

"Ha!" Hurley yelled. Alessa jumped up out of her slumber and stared at her Dad.

"How is that possible?"

"Good investors, interest...your stocks have skyrocketed!" Carmen exclaimed.

"Thank You, Mom. THANK YOU." Hurley said, hugging her. He smiled at Libby who was in utter shock. "Dude, Libby...we're Billionaires."

He touched Libby's cheek and kissed her softly. She was his good luck and he felt in his heart, she was the reason things had finally began to look up for him, all those years back when he found out she was carrying his firstborn son.

------------------------------

Lily raised her eyebrows at her Uncle Hurley on the otherside of the room. What was he so excited about?

She sighed, looking over at Jamie who was watching the TV high in a corner of the room. Her Daddidn't wait but a few moments, and at that point was arguingwith one of the officers assigned to Kate, trying anyway he could to get to talk to her.

She eyed an older man, with sad eyes, looking around the room and then asking the woman at the desk. "Katherine Austen?" The man asked.

"She's under strict lockdown, sir, may I ask your relation?"

"I'm her...I'm her father." The man said. "Sam Austen."

"Just a second, sir." The woman said, pushing her chair from beneath the desk and walking over to another officer standing at the hallway.

"Sir, do you have identification?" The woman asked. Sam nodded and pulled his wallet from his pants, showing his driver's license. "I got the first flight in when I heard they'd be coming into Los Angeles." He said.

"You do know your daughter is under arrest, right sir? She a convicted felon."

Sam nodded.

"We're relaying the message that you are her and we'll see what our supervisor says, until then please take a seat."

Sam nodded and tried to find an empty chair. Lily watched him, still in shock over what it meant...he was her grandfather.

"Hello." She said, as he sat a few seats away from her.

He nearly fainted when he saw the young girl standing before him, with piercing green eyes and long brown curls. "I'm Lily Alexis Claire Rose Ford."

Sam was in shock, the little girl looked JUST like Kate as a young girl.

He said with a smile. "Where's your parents?" He asked.

"My Mom...my Mom's in some sorta trouble." She overheard he was her mother's father, but she wanted to know for sure, she NEEDED to know.

"Are you from this same group?" He asked, motioning to the large group the took over the majority of the room.

"I was born on the island." Lily said, she knew she would need to dig a little deeper, so she decided to mention her mother's name. "My Moms name is Katherine. Who are you here to see?"

"Katherine Austen?" Sam asked. Looking in her eyes, he knew she couldn't be anyone but Kate's daughter. "Oh my...you're...you're Katie's daughter?"

James walked over, a little suspicious of the older man talking to his daughter. "Peanut, whatcha doin'?" He looked around for Jamie, "Where's Junior?"

"Daddy, he's right THERE." Lily stated, pointing to the toe head, still staring at the TV. She looked back at Sam with a sweet smile, showing her dimples.

"This is my Dad, his name is James." James raised an eyebrow at the man sitting before him.

"And you are?" James asked.

"Sam Austen. I'm Kate's father."

"Holy..." He stopped himself from uttering obscenities considering he was meeting his "father in law" for the first time. "James Ford." James said, offering a handshake. "I'm your Kate's husband. Father of her kids."

"Kids?" Sam asked, emphasis on the "s".

"Hey, Boy, git over here." James urged. Jamie Jr. ran over hugging his Dad tightly around the waist.

"This here is James Jr." James smiled.

"James, he's our...grandpa!" Lily exclaimed.

"Nuh-Uh...Bernard's my Poppa, and Rose is my Nana!" Jamie exclaimed.

Lily shook her head, "Sorry...on the island, Rose and Bernard kinda took all us kids in...he doesn't know any better."

Sam still couldn't believe his eyes as he looked at the two beautiful kids standing before him.

"How...how is she?" Sam finally asked, looking at James.

James sighed, "Well, she's pregnant, and in handcuffs, being questioned and harassed by a bunch of idiots who treat her like some kinda animal. Right now they''re supposed to be questioning her. Everyone I ask gives me a different story."

"She's pregnant?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Six Months."

"It's a girl." Lily smiled.

"I don't want it to be a girl." Jamie groaned. The boy seemed exhausted, and with a yawn asked, "Is mommy done with timeout yet, Daddy?"

"James Ford? Sam Austen?" A young woman with a clipboard called out. James raised his arm and the woman walked over.

"That would be us." James stated.

"They're going to allow you a supervised visit with Miss Austen. The children are allowed as well. We're going to take all of you down the hall right now, but you will go in one at a time, understand?"

Both men nodded.

Lily swallowed hard. She knew that when she hugged her mother, she wouldn't be able to let go.


	16. Chapter 16: Goodbye was never harder

NOTES: The site is acting up so thanks to **HoorayforSawyer **and her brilliant ideas, I have an alternate way to try and post, hopefully this works and if it does thank **HoorayforSawyer** :)

--------------------------------------------

"Dad!" Kate cried out, in shock to see Sam Austen standing before her.

"Katie..." He said, barely above a whisper as he scanned her face, his eyes then dropping to her rounded bump of a stomach.

For a moment neither knew quite what to say.

"I met your children." Sam finally said. Kate eyes widened, she missed her children so much it was unbearable. She missed the way Jamie would twirl her hair between his fingers when he slept, Lily's smile and their singsongish voices when they'd tell jokes and spend hours making Kate laugh.

"Did You?" Kate asked.

Sam eyed his daughter once more, before grabbing her and pulling her into an embrace.

"I can't believe this has all happened..." He whispered.

"It's all caught up to me," Kate said, her voice cracking under the raw emotion. "I don't regret it though Dad, I DON'T. Maybe I do regret running, but if I didn't run, I wouldn't have Lily, Jamie...this baby, I wouldn't have James!" They're my everything and..."

She started to sob in her father's arms, breaking down, her whole body shook and for the few moments where she let it all out, she felt like the shadow of the strong woman she once was.

"Everyone is entitled to make mistakes, Kate. Those mold who we, make us stronger." Sam stated, resting his hands on his daughter's shoulders and staring at her with soft eyes. She did a great many things he didn't exactly embrace, but she was still his daughter. Maybe not by blood, but in his heart, she was his.

-----------------------------------

Ki-Min Kwon sighed, brushing a strand of her long dark hair behind her ear. She didn't want to leave her friends, but she overheard her mother and father talking, nervous, wondering if they would be forced to return to their home country of Korea. Aaron was apparently in the same boat, as his mother was Australian.

Ki-min and Aaron sat together, few words every leaving their lips. The hum of the voices around them was comforting, but Aaron couldn't help but worry about Lily. Even if he did end up in Australia, at least he had had his mother.

Lily and Aaron both gulped as their mother's walked towards them. They crossed their fingers with the faint hope that another Airplane ride wasn't in the near future.

"This is crazy." Aaron said.

"Very Crazy." Ki-Min added.

"We sat there, learning about all of this, like cars and airplanes, but actually seeing the stuff? Wow..."

"I know." Ki-min softly said. "There's so much stuff we still have to learn and my head hurts just knowing that!"

"Oh, Yeah!" Aaron sighed. "I just hope...we stay here."

"Me Too." Ki-min said, with a sweet smile, placing her hand over Aaron's in gentle assurance.  
-----------------------------------------------

Lily sat in the hallway across from the room her mother was kept in. She watched her Dad pace the hallway and she sighed, wondering if things would ever be normal again. But Lily's definition of normal was back on the island. She would much rather be chased by Other's then face the fact that her mother was going to be locked away for a long time.

"No one's signed your cast!" A gentle voice cried out.

Lily's head shifted upward, and she saw a beautiful woman standing before her. The woman gave her a wide smile, before kneeling in front of Lily.

"Huh?" Lily asked.

"No one has signed your cast yet." The woman said again.

"Why would they sign it?" Lily asked, curious.

"Well..." The woman began, sliding her sunglasses to sit atop her head. Her hair was dark and placed perfectly in a neat bun. She wore a nice black skirt that came to her knees with a small slit on the right side. Underneath her Business jacket was a crisp white shirt, Lily couldn't help but warm up to the woman with the sparkling green eyes, especially because she was kneeling on the floor in very nice clothes simply trying to make conversation. For the fast time since they left the island, Lily felt special. "We used to do it in school all the time, you get all your friends, family to sign it. I broke my arm when I was eleven, when I was climbing this tree...I fell out." Lily beamed as the woman spoke, comforted by her story. "For some reason it helped make me feel a lot better to look down to my cast and see the signatures of everyone who cared about me."

Lily smiled. "I like that idea. I'm Lily." She said, offering her hand.

"Jennifer Moitoso." Jennifer replied, shaking Lily's hand. She dug through her things for a second and then produced a permanent marker.

"Here, you take this and have everyone sign it."

Lily nodded, taking the pen, she thought for a moment and then handed it back to Jennifer. "How about you sign it first?" She asked.

"Well, I feel honored. Thank You Lily." She smiled, removing the cap from the pen and signing towards the top of Lily's cast. "There you go."

"Thanks." Lily smiled, as Jennifer handed the pen back.

"I'm already late enough, but...hopefully I'll catch you later, all right sweetheart?" Jennifer smiled.

Lily nodded as Jennifer gave a wave and zoomed down the hallway.

------------------------------------------------

Ki-Min swallowed hard as her mother and father reentered the waiting room. Aaron's leg shook with nervousness as he looked around for his parents, hoping that they too got their answer. He hated waiting, especially in moment's like this. The uneasiness he felt made his stomach churn and he took a deep breath in a desperate attempt to calm himself down.

He looked at Ki-min as she stood, greeting her parents. Ki-min just wanted then to blurt it out, give her the answer she needed.

"We can stay." Sun finally said, causing every ounce of fear to slide right off of Ki-min's back.

"We can?" She asked, she wasn't sure why she asked in the first place, but a part of her wanted to know why.

"They are going to grant us Citizenship." Sun said, "We were coming to America in the first place and your father talked to them and...well, we are going to be staying." Sun smiled.

Ki-min threw her arms around her mother and then hugged her father tightly, she wasn't sure what he told them in order to let them stay, but she was grateful.

Jin hugged his daughter back, grinning, and with his Korean accent he said,  
"My Korean AMERICAN daughter."

-------------------------------------------------

"Lily?" Sam called out as slid out of the room Kate was being kept in. James turned and stared at the older man who walked forward and stood before Lily.

"Your Mom wants to see you." Sam softly stated.

Lily took a deep breath as Sam helped her to her feet and lifted her crutches for her. She knew she was going to loose it, break down, sobbing in her mother's arms. Never in her nearly 12 years had she ever been away from her mother for more than a few hours. The past few days seemed like the longest in her life, and she daydreamed often that everyone was back on the island, sitting around a glowing fire telling stories.

Sam opened the door for Lily, holding it open as she entered the room and closing it behind her.

Kate's head lifted and she stood at the sight of her daughter.

_Don't cry, Kate, just don't cry. _Kate repeated, over and over again in her crowded mind.

Lily's tears got the best of Kate, and soon she gave in and started to sob. Lily threw down her crutches and hopped to her mother, throwing her arms around her in a desperate attempt to have one last memory to hang onto, a final embrace before they drifted off into the unknown.

Lily always viewed her mother as the strongest most amazing woman on the planet, and now, she thought so more then ever. Kate felt weak, like a disappointment until she looked down into her daughter's eyes and saw a love that just couldn't be explained in mere words.

"You got a cast." Kate said softly, looking down at her daughter's bright pink leg.

Lily nodded and pulled the permanent marker from her pocket.

"You have to sign it." She requested.

----------------------------------------------------

Libby & Hurley weren't sure how to react over everything that was going on around them. It hadn't quite hit them fully that they were, in fact, millionaires. Hurley knew he wanted to help out the other castaways as much as he could and Libby didn't argue, they were all like family and four billion dollars could go a long way, not only for their family, but their friends as well.

Carmen was impatient, she just wanted her Son, Daughter in law and grandchildren back at her house, she couldn't wait to cook a huge meal and celebrate. She could not get over hot beautiful and bright her grandchildren were, and it was obvious to her that Hurley's luck had changed. She hadn't seen her son smile so wide in a long time.

"I think you should start your business." Hurley finally said, turning to Libby. She had always said she wanted to start an Organic business if they ever were rescued. Making Organic cotton children's clothing, slings and so forth. She and Kate were both big on the idea and Libby's eyes widened and Hurley added. "I'll invest in it, once we're settled we'll start working on it."

Libby flashed a gorgeous smile and Hurley couldn't help but smile as well. "You are so wonderful." Libby exclaimed.

"You deserve the best." Hurley warmly said, kissing her cheek.

---------------------------------------------------

"Mommy, I REALLY like Pizza." Jamie said with a grin. He was enjoying his turn to see his mother, even if it seemed like Lily had taken forever with her. "When you're out of your time out, let's get some pizza."

"We'll get all the pizza you can eat." Kate smiled, ruffling his hair.

"When are you out of trouble?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know sweetie, Mommy did some pretty bad things." Kate stated.

"Lily did some really bad things too and she never got time out THIS bad."

Kate wasn't sure her heart could break anymore, but listening to her son she felt it shatter into a million pieces  
------------------------------------------------------

Aaron gulped as John Locke made his way over.

"Everything's going to be fine, Aaron." John said, sitting next to the boy.

"What about me...and Dad...and Mom...and..." He sighed.

"You are being considered a legal citizen of the United States, and they're granting both your Mom and Dad legal citizenship as well. I think you being my stepson helped a little."

"Thanks, John." Aaron smiled.

"C'mon, let's get everything taken care of. Your Mom and Dad are waiting for us, there's some paper work to sign and you've got to put down your legal name." John stated.

"I want to...I want to be Aaron Littleton-Locke." Aaron stated. "Y'know, take Mom's name...and yours...kinda thing?"

John couldn't help but smile. "I would be honored." He stated, with a sparkle of pride in his eyes.

--------------------------------------------

James stared at the door, a lump growing in the back of his throat. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Jamie smiled up at his father, "Daddy, go on, Mommy's waiting!"

He had ten minutes, ten minutes to hold and comfort the woman he loved more then his own life.

_It's not supposed to be like this._ He thought. Lily called her brother over, patting the plastic seat to her left. She knew her father needed every precious moment, she understood how much her parents loved each other, and she wasn't quite sure which hurt more how own pain or seeing her father suffer without Kate at his side.

James pushed on the door hard and as soon as he saw her, their eyes locked. He cheeks were puffy and swollen from crying and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She craved his touch and missed his breath on her neck when he held her in his arms.

It was like instinct as their bodies collided and he held her tight in his arms, her stomach making things a little awkward but neither minded.

Her head rested on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers before he softly said.

"I still remember the first time we kissed." He said, waiting for her reaction. He heard her laugh a little, as she remembered too. She lifted her head and he wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs. "I got tortured by good old Sayid and all that bullshit slipped away the moment we locked lips."

Kate smiled up at him. "I hit you, James."

"Yeah, shit, it was still hot." He smirked.

"I knew I loved you then." She said softly.

"What?" James asked.

"There was this feeling in my heart and as wrong as it may have seemed then, or as wrong as I wanted to make it seem...it felt so RIGHT when I kissed you. We've been through so much...I played it all down...but I knew then that I loved you." She said.

James leaned forward and kissed her gently. Kissing her never lost it's magic, even the simplest kiss could send shiver's down both their spines.

They sat together, holding each other's hands and Kate nervously glanced up at the clock as each minute ticked by.

She didn't want it to end, she didn't want to say good-bye.


	17. Chapter 17: Stick Together

**Claire-Littleton**- Yes, Michael will show up :) Since this story is AU I'm kinda tkaing what happened in the finale (like he got on a boat with Walt and got resued long ago sort of thing) so yes eventually (actually sooner then later) he and Walt will show up!

A big thanks to everyone who has eben reviewing lately,** xXxLOLAxXx **here's your reward, Chapter 17 ;)

And some of your brought up them going to school, yep, they will be going to school, but it won't be an easy experience. And I'm not making things easy for poor Kate either. So you guys will all be insanely mad at me for a while, lol.

---------------------------------------

Kate was escorted from the building just as James had finished up the kid's birth certificates and filling for their social security guards. He watched from the window of the office he was sitting in, Kate hanging her head, her wing whipping in the wind. Lily cried into her father's shirt, soaking it with salty tears. Jamie didn't quite understand, and James wondered if he ever would. Kate was being taken to a women's prison known as Valley State, James knew now they would have to hire an attorney and he would have to prepare, without Kate for the arrival of their new baby girl. He had a gut feeling she would go into labor and have their baby in some shithole prison medical room.

"Where are you guys going?" Hurley asked as James gathered the few things they had. He hadn't even thought of that yet. He had Sam Austen's cell phone number scribbled on a piece of paper in his pocket but he wasn't sure if he wanted to stay in a hotel room with Kate's father just yet.

"We'll think of somethin'." James stated.

"Well, uh...you're always welcome at my place." Hurley stated. "Well, my Mom's place but there's 6 bedrooms...tons of food..."

Lily really hoped her Dad would say yes, she was clinging tightly to her Aunt Libby's hand, crossing the fingers of her free hand hoping he wouldn't be stubborn for once.

"I'm sure there's a motel 6 we'll fit in just fine at." James replied. Lily sighed.

"We're heading out of here..." Hurley said, scribbling his Mom's home number down and handing it to Lily, he knew she was much more trustworthy about keeping track of things then her father. "Give us a call if you change your mind."

Lily wanted to bawl her eyes out, especially when she saw Aaron, Ki-Min and their parents shuffling after Libby, Hurley and their herd of kids.

Hurley stopped, remembering that he had something for James in his pant pocket. He slipped a folded piece of paper into James' hand. James didn't think much of it and slid it in his pocket. Hurley gave his familiar smile and said his good-bye's to Lily and Jamie.

Jack made his way over as the Ford family stood alone.

"Where are you guys heading?" Jack asked.

"Gotta stick close, gotta meet up with these bastards again tomorrow." James said

"Yeah, same here. I'm staying in a hotel down the way, I have to check into all my accounts...you guys are welcome to come with." Jack offered.

Lily knew that it was a longshot for her father to say yes. "Eh, government assholes gave us enough pocket change to do okay for ourselves for the night, doc."

"Suit yourself, I'll see you tomorrow." Jack smiled, before taking off.

Lily sighed yet again and glared up at her father.

"What?" James groaned.

"You're seriously going to ask what?" Lily asked, shaking her head and folding her arms over her chest, which James hated because she looked just like her mother when she did and he knew he was going to get bitched at. "My Mom's in a van being taken to some prison, you're stubborn, I'm hungry and all the pizza had MEAT on it, Aaron and Ki-min are in Taxi's on their way over to Seth's grandma's house and you don't want us to go. Why? Because you're James Ford, that's why, and James Ford can't do anything normally."

He couldn't help but laugh for a moment, Kate often said the same exact thing and he looked at his daughter, her skin reddening under each scattered freckle over her nose and cheeks.

"It's not funny, Dad." Lily said, trying her hardest not to laugh herself. If anyone could make her laugh out loud, it was her father.

"Look, you want to go stay with Libby and Hurley, fine, we'll go stay with Libby and Hurley."

"I do, and I'm pretty sure Jamie does too, right Jamie?" Lily asked peering over at her little brother.

"I don't want to go unless Mommy goes too." Jamie whined.

The smiles quickly faded from James and Lily's faces.

"Mommy can't come, she's gotta go on a little trip, but she'll be back. We can go visit her, and she'll call us. She got in trouble but it will all be okay." Lily stated. James looked at his daughter through proud eyes, and that moment as she stared into her brother's teary eyes, James saw how truly strong she was.

"Is Mommy Bad?" Jamie asked.

"No, JJ, Mommy's not bad. Sometimes we do bad things, like remember when you pushed Luke cuz he made fun of you? That was a bad thing, but you're not a bad boy." Lily said, touching her brother's cheek gently. "Mommy will be fine, we'll all be fine. I promise."

A promise from Lily meant the world to Jamie. To him it was worth more then the best toys or juciest fruit from a bunch.

"There's a lot we Ford's gotta do. We need a place and you guys need clothes, you guys gotta start school. We gotta fight off child services..." James sighed.

"What's child services?" Lily asked.

"Bastards that think you guys were abused."

"Uh...we lived on an island. It took them like...forever and a day to find us. I was happy on the island, thank you very much."

"Its the mark on your foot." James sighed.

Lily hated that mark, she never talked about it and would flip out when anyone even mentioned it. The various doctor's who checked and worked on her leg kept trying to get her to talk, and since she wouldn't they got a little worried.

"They're havin' trouble findin' the island again. They're findin' it hard to believe there's any Others." He said.

Jamie looked terrified at the mention of the Others.

James looked around the room, wary of who might be listening.

"I'd rather be taken by them again then see Mom go away." Lily sighed.

James reached out and tucked his fingers under her chin, causing her to look up. "Look, we stick together, all right, we get through this and we don't look back. Cuz we can stand here and cry over your Momma or we can fix it."

Lily nodded.

"Now, let's go call these numbers and find out how we get to Hurley's place."

----------------------------------------------------

"Oh...my god! I am so sorry!" Jennifer Moitoso cried as she ran straight into Sayid.

"I should be apologizing, I was not paying attention." He said softly, eyeing all of the folders and paperwork that flew everywhere when they collided. He kneeled down just as she did, helping stack and organize the papers and folders. His eyes scanned the names on each folder, Lily Alexis Claire Rose Ford, Claire Littleton, and then finally his eyes stopped on his own name, Sayid Jarrah.

Jennifer noticed him staring at the folders and quickly took them from his hands.

"I...Uh..." She stated. "I'm a publicist, my friend Patricia...she works here and called me in, asking if I could come and go over your files and perhaps a handful of you might hire me..."

"Publicist? Why would we need a publicist?" Sayid asked.

Jennifer pointed down the hall. "That's why." She stated, as an entire news crew tried to bribe their way past security. "Its a wonder they all got this far into the building." She smiled.

"Jennifer Moitoso." She said as they stood, gathering her folders in one arm and then offering her hand to shake his.

"Its seems you already know my name but, Sayid Jarrah." He said, shaking her hand. "I was just about to call my friends and join them for dinner. I could call and ask if you are welcome, if that is fine with you..."

"That would be wonderful! They got everyone out of her as fast as possible once the news found out, so I didn't get to talk to anyone. That would be great, tell them I don't bite." Jennifer laughed a little, causing Sayid to smile.

-----------------------------------------

The drive to Valley State Prison was a lonely one. Kate had never felt so low in her life in the back of a secured van in handcuffs. She felt embarrassed, depressed and as if she were the world's worst mother, especially when the baby girl she was pregnant with flipper around in her belly in her own private happiness. She was free from the tragic saga the unfolded around the safety of the womb, kicking and rolling around.

Kate knew that somewhere in hell, Wayne was maliciously laughing at her. She knew it would all catch up to her, but she did was she felt at the time was right...what she STILL felt was right. She knew she wouldn't be out for some time, even if they won the battle at court, there was still all the time in-between, the prep time, finding a decent lawyer, gathering evidence for a crime committed oh so many years ago.

This was the biggest test in her relationship with James, the biggest hurdle they would ever face. It was the same hurdle she feared all those year ago when she was pregnant with Lily and all those years later she had a gut feeling that James wouldn't run. She knew it wouldn't be easy, it would be harder then hell and they would all struggle and she hated the fact that they had to suffer because of her past, but she never expected this. Never expected any of it and no one in their right mind could imagine falling in love on some lab experiment gone wrong island and bearing beautiful, healthy children.

She could still smell James cologne lingering on her shirt. That last final spray of cologne he'd saved after all that time, saving it for the day they were rescued. She closed her eyes and breathed deep, taking in the scent of his cologne and sighing.

For the first time in over a decade, she was alone. Long ago, she was used to it, craved it even, but now the loneliness consumed her heart and soul and she was close to the edge, ready to break down.

------------------------------

The Ford children were overwhelmed by the city that boomed around them. The yellow taxi zoomed down the 101 highway and Lily and Jamie marveled at everything they saw, their foreheads pushed against the cool class of the rear door windows.

On the island, the kids got the best education's they could receive with minimum tools. Libby taught them as much as she could, they knew about a great many things, but nothing could prepare them for finally seeing it all in person.

The taxi made its way through a beautiful neighborhood full of huge houses, stopping at a large house with typical California style architecture.

"4842 Sierra Vista." The Taxi driver stated. James nodded and slid out of the passengers seat, walking to the trunk to remove the few things they actually owned, a suitcase filled with random clothes, things he had horded for years and a small airplane that Kate clinged to, it took him years to get her to fully open up, tell him everything, and after she did, he buried it deep inside, just as she did. The plane rested in the top of the bag, he stared at it and with a sigh ran his finger of the cool metal. It was all he had left of her, a small toy plane that was the last piece of her own past.

"Dad?" Lily called out, and he snapped back from his thoughts, grabbing the bag and Lily's crutches, walking over to the right side of the taxi and helping Lily out. Jamie didn't bother to open his door, he didn't have the patience to fiddle with the locks and instead just slid across the seat and jumped out after his sister.

"Hi!" Libby cried out in happiness from the porch, she had heard the car doors close and ran out to greet them.

"Auntie Libby!" Jamie sqeualed, running full speed at the pregnant woman on the doorstep.

"Jamie!" Luke yelled out, squeezing past his mother. "My Daddy's got lots of toys, come paly with them!"

"Hey you guys be careful, those are really old and really expensive, if I see even one wookie bent well...I'll...I don't knwo, but it won't be good." Hurley said from behind Libby, reffering to his treasured Star Wars figure collection. The two young boys slipped past and ran into the house, knocking over Alessa on their way who gave out an overly dramatic wail until Hurley picked her up.

"Glad you gave in." Libby said, smiling up at James.

"Don't start rubbin' shit in starshine." James smirked.

"Lily!" Aaron yelled as she made her way into the huge house, staring around in wonder. Claire, John, Charlie, Aaron, Ki-Min, Sun, Jin, all four Reyes kids, and 3 other castaways, Carly, Josh and Landon were all there. It was like one huge party and to Lily it was as close to home as she was going to get.

"Sayid's on his way." Libby said as she closed the door.

"Ah, can't start the party without good old Ali Baba."

Hurley laughed a little and shook his head.

Carmen peeked out from a door at the end of a long hallway with a smile. Seth talked her ear off about Lily, James and Jamie and she was pleased they decided to join the rest of the group.

"Moms making a TON of ood. My brother will be here in a few with his kids. Want a beer, man?"

James nearly jumped at the word beer. "Beer? Ah, shit, you don't know how much I've missed an ice cold beer." He smiled, following Hurley to the kitchen. Hurley figured James hadn't even bothered to look at the paper he had handed him ealier and wondered if he even would before it became a crumpled uneligable mess in the laundry.

Lily made her way to Aaron and Ki-Min who both smiled wide.

"Tomorrow we're all going shopping. Aunt Libby's going to take us with Seth's Grandma to get clothes and stuff."

"Cool." Lily smiled.

Aaron looked at her with solemn eyes, sensing the pain she felt deep inside. "I'm sorry about your Mom." He queitly said. In Aaron's eyes Lily found hope, a fortress of strength to pull her through this, she threw her arms forward, wrapping them around him as her crutches fell to the floor. Lily sobbed into Aaron's shoulder and Ki-Min softly stroked her hair.

Seth made his way over and the four preteens stood together, as if in their own world.

Seth stuck his fist out and Lily pulled from Aaron, looking down at his hand. She didn't hesitate, she put her palm over his fist and Aaron and Ki-min quickly followed.

"We stay together, always." Seth stated.

"Always." Lily repeated.


	18. Chapter 18: Settling In

Valley State Prison for Women was a large facility located in the middle of nowhere. Past field after field and Mom and Pop gas stations, the air thick with the stench of cow manure. It didn't help that it was a hot day, causing the stench to rise and overwhelm those driving through the valley. Kate just wanted to be free from the handcuffs, and hoped that the air was much cooler in the prison then the secured van she sat in. She exchanged small talk with the two other women sitting near her, but what was there to really talk about? Oh hi, I'm Kate Austen, I blew up my step father, who was actually my real dad and ran for years, crash landed on an island, got pregnant as a result of a one night stand, fell in love with my baby's father, had an island wedding, had another baby and got pregnant yet again only to be rescued and thrown in prison...no, it didn't sound good at all, that was if they even believed her. Instead the women asked about her pregnancy and she replied with simple answer and forced smiles.

A woman towards the back of the van didn't speak. He mannerisms and appearance made Kate think of Ana Lucia. Her eyes lowered to her cuffed ankles and she thought of those who didn't make it off the island, she searched her thought for their faces, Shannon and Boone, Ana Lucia, who shocked everyone by saving the newborn Lily. She felt for their families who hung onto that faint hope, only to hear that they weren't on the flight coming home, that they were of the few who didn't survive. Then there was Scott (or what is Steve?), Joanna, all the people from the tail section, Artz... she wondered if Rose and Bernard had even come back with the rest of the group. So many negative thoughts, it made her head spin.

The van jolted to a stop and Kate's stomach twisted nervously. She wondered how James and the kids were and if it would ever be all right again.

------------------------------

"What is wrong, bendición?" Carmen asked as Seth stood next to her surveying the food, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Oh...Lily...she's a vegetarian."

"Ah, mi nino, I made cheese enchiladas too, they're in the oven."

"Cool." Seth smiled.

"Carmen, let me help you." Libby said with a smile.

"No, No! You get out of here, you need your rest. Seth, don guapo, would you like to help?"

Seth nodded. "Sure." He said with a smile.

Carmen eyed Libby and then pointed towards the living room, "Go, go sit down" She ordered.

Libby laughed a little, before walking into the large living room and making herself comfortable next to Hurley, who was happily chatting it up with the guys standing around trying to find something to watch on TV. Libby thought all those years surviving without television would make them less enthusiastic about watching it, but was debating scientifically proving that men could not resist big screen TV's, oversized couches and beer.

"Wait, go back." James said, setting his beer on the coffee table.

"Coasters, dude!" Hurley groaned, slipping on under his drink.

"Back where?" Landon asked, slowly flipping through the channels.

"Give it here, beavis." James said as he snatched the remote.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing as they heard a familiar name muttered.

Fugitive Katherine Austen, who has also gone by the alias Katherine Ryan, was amongst the survivors, she is currently en route to Valley State Prison in the San Joaquin Valley. The news of the plane crash survivors rescue brings years of anguish to a calming finale. We will continue to have reports of this story, and if anyone if a relative of one of the survivors who is in need of contact, you can call the NBC 4 offices at 310-5-

James lowered his head and changed the channel before the newscaster finished speaking.

"That wasn't a flatterin' picture." He mumbled, referring to the picture Kate that flashed on the screen from before they had even landed on the island.

"Daddy, why are they calling Mommy a fugitive? What's a fugitive, is that like a detective?"

James shook his head, "They're just crazy, boy. Never you mind."

"Uh...can...can I get anyone else something to drink?" Libby said as she stood back up, trying to clear the tension in the air. The guys looked to their half empty (or half full) beer cans and shrugged. "Yeah...I'm going to go get some more beers and...why don't...why don't you guys put on a football game or something, yeah?"

"Sweetheart it's not football season." Hurley said, patting her thigh in reassurance over her mistake.

"Than watch Star Wars, I don't know, just watch ANYTHING that doesn't have to do with the news or islands or...you know." Libby said, bobbing her head to the left, motion to James.

"Ahh, oh...yeah!" Hurley said, jumping up to survey his mother's movie collection. Past every Antonio Banderas movie in existence (his mother had an obvious thing for Antonio Banderas) was the Star Wars trilogy.

"Oh...yes, need to get drinks." Libby sighed, starting off to the kitchen.

"Let me help you." Sun smiled.

"Oh, me too." Claire said as she jumped up, quickly telling John she'd be back.

"I'll fourth that." Carly jumped in, downing the last of her own beer and jumping up. When the plane crash landed Carly was barely 18 years old coming back from her summer vacation before college. She still acted as if she was 18 years old, but she was very humorous and could lighten up tough situations with her antics. Through the years after Alex Rousseau and her mother joined the camp, Carly and Alex became best friends.

"Hey, you get out of this kitchen!" Carmen said, pointing at Libby.

"I have assistance...I'm just...walking...around..."

"And getting drinks for Hugo!" Carmen sighed, as Libby opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. "He's going to gain all his weight back, you make him get up and do something. You are a Momma you deserve to sit down."

"I don't think Libby could stop and take a break if she was in a coma." Carly laughed. "She's very go, go, go."

"So I've noticed." Carmen replied.

"When I get a free moment I don't know what to do with it."

"Take a bubble bath..." Carly smiled. "I took three when we stayed the night in Hawaii."

"I'd forgotten about bubble baths." Claire said with a dreamy sigh.

"There is so much we have to do!" Sun exclaimed.

"Tell me about it." Libby sighed.

"Okay, I'm your honorary assistant, you're going to give yourself a heart attack taking care of four, soon to be 5 kids, Hurley and yourself." Carly stated.

"Yes, did you hear that, YOURSELF, Libby." Claire added.

"Tonight we relax, the calm before the storm...then tomorrow, we go take the kids out to get clothes and necessities. We'll worry about school when the time comes."

Claire and Sun nodded.

"I gotta find out where the hell Alex is." Carly sighed. "Her Mom probably doesn't want to leave the FBI until they go hogwild in an attempt to find 'zee others!' and get everyone else back."

"Eko's still in Hawaii for that very reason." Libby began. "He feels it is his current calling to assist in relocating the island."

"I miss Kate." Claire sighed.

"So do I." Sun said as she poured herself and Jin some water.

"Did he even see it yet?" Claire asked.

"Hmmm, who see what?" Libby asked as Seth slid past her.

"James, did he even see it?" Claire asked.

"Ohhh, well, I haven't heard his mouth go on about it yet so, No. Hugo said he just stuffed it in his pocket and didn't look."

"You are so wonderful." Sun said, placing a gentle hand on Libby's shoulder. "What you and Hurley are doing for all of us is truly honorable."

"You all are our family too, and I know the government will give you the bare minimum to get by. You all deserve it, I thank Carmen for bringing all of Hugo's financial information and bank things with her, I mean...in case we all were separated, you know?"

---------------------------------

"Sayid!" Hurley exclaimed as he opened the front door. He eyed Jennifer who stood next to him. "Woman that I don't know!" He laughed.

"This is Jennifer, the woman I spoke about on the phone." Sayid stated.

"Ah, right dude, welcome, welcome, come on it. Foods just about ready and we're about to watch Star Wars." Hurley smiled.

Jennifer gave a warm smile.

"Holy shit, if it and the Torturer himself." James said as he stood, shaking Sayid's hand.Sayid greeted everyone in the room before speaking up,

"Everyone, this is Jennifer Moitoso, she is a publicist, and would like to work with us so that we can avoid uneccesary interviews and such."

"Why do we need a publicist?" Landon asked.

"Look outside." Sayid stated, and everyone made their way to the window.

"Shit...look at that, we're famous." James groaned. "Can't really complain cuz I thought I'd be on the news for other reasons..."

"I'm going to go lock the gate." Hurley sighed, opening the door everyone could hear the reporters scremaing out his name.

"I'll go into details with you all tonight, if that's alright."

No one felt the need to argue or say no and the women made their way back out, making introductions and hugging Sayid.

James slid his fingers in his pocket, sighing as he couldn't find his lighter. He touched a couple slips of paper and decided to pull them out, trying to remember how many phone numbers he had been handed.

His eyes scanned all of the papers until he found one that was actually a folded check. He raised his eyebrows, trying to remember who handed him paper and how he didn't notice a check.

Opening it, he nearly choked on his own Saliva.

Hurley had written him a check for 2 Million Dollars.


	19. Chapter 19: No Longer Daddys Little Girl

NOTES: **Dulcedecorumest** - Great minds think alike, haha, so, Meet Margo!

Also I've had a couple people ask if Hurley could just pay her bail or what not. In this case no, but he could help and find them a high priced awesome attorney...who...HMMMMM they all know, any guesses who her attorney will end up being? ;)

And to all my Laaron fans, BIG NEWS. When this fic is done (which won't be for a while so don't get too antsy!) I am planning a sequel following Aaron & Lily. What happens I will give you no clues! But its about them when they are older trying to discover what happened to them as children. I've been brainstorming on it so I can't wait to start it but I will have many many more chapters of this fic.

To all my diehard readers, I'm currently making a list of the "soundtrack" to this fic, its the music that inspires me to write or that works with particular chapters. In example in an upcoming chapter that Im working on right now, Anna Nalick's "Breathe" was the song I'm listening to while writing it. SO if you guys wanna get in the mood I'll list the songs and I'm even going to make CD covers and stuff so that you can print them and make little soundtracks cuz I'm a nerd. HAHA. But he's the main few songs that work with the saga of Kate & Sawyer, Broken by Seether feat Amy Lee, Here with Me - Dido, Bring it on Home to Me - Little Big Town and the song I associate with Lily is Life is Short by Butterfly Boucher. So there you go :) Any songs that you guys think work with this song? Well aside from Tiny Dancer hahaha, I associate this fic with the Tim McGraw version because well, Tim McGraw is a country boy like good ole James/Sawyer.

**CowboyswithDimples**, I'm going to ask the same thing **Dulcedecorumest** asked, where are you!

"Freckles" I'd love to read what you come up with if they didn't get off the island. I cannot believe how much support you guys give this fic, so big thanks to **Claire-Littleton** for starting a Laaron revolution lol.

And all my readers here who also read "Secrets in the Sand" I know I've been lazy about that fic too but keep checking in, major things will be happening with Kate & Sawyer but I wont reveal anymore. ;)

Also I have to advertise for my best friend, my Claire, everyone who hasn't read Free Falling go check it out! I'm addicted and can never wait til she sends me more to post. Very skatey at the moment.

And this fic is supposed to be a little over a decade in the future so I have no idea how fashion is going to be then so let's just pretend that what I say is in LOL.

Anywho, Read On!

-Kate

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

James struggled to breathe, staring down at the small rectangular slip of paper in his hands. Scribbled in blue ink was Hugo Reyes and James's eyes scanned the numbers again, he hadn't seen that many zero's in his life, and it was about time he hit the jackpot. He sat in silence for a moment and then it dawned on him...all those years of poking fun and calling Hurley names...this was his payback, some sort of cruel joke.

"Funny, Fat Boy." James groaned.

"What's funny?" Hurley asked, raising his eyebrows.

James held up the check and Libby laughed. "About time you found it."

"Oh, you in on this starshine, I ain't laughing." James stated.

"Daddy..." Lily trailed off, noticing the serious expressions that slipped over every face in the room. "No ones joking."

James eyed the check again, then stared at his daughter. "This is real?" He asked, looking first to Hurley and then Libby.

He held the check up to the lamp at his right and stared at it, looking for proof that it was in fact, real.

Lily reached over and grabbed it from her father. "This would buy a lot of coconuts, right?"

"Shit baby, I ain't never eatin' another coconut as long as I live." He took the check back from Lily then stared up at Libby and Hurley. "I don't get it."

"There's nothing to get." Libby said. "We're all family here, despite your shortcomings, you and the kids and Kate deserve the best in life."

"Once I do some more investing, find out what happened to my companies...we'll have plenty of jobs available too."

"Well, shit I don't know what to say."

"There's a shocker." Charlie laughed.

"Thank you would be nice." Libby laughed.

"Thanks Starshine..." Sawyer smirked.

------------------------------------------------

After Kate was checked into the prison, her clothing taken, a prison uniform fitted and she was introduced to the Warden, she was taken to her cell/room.

"We're puttin' you up with one of our best gals, she'll show you the ropes, look after you a bit, keep you out of trouble."

"Hey, Margo, incoming!" Marcella, one of the guard said as she hit her fist against the heavy door of Margo's cell. The prison wasn't your stereotypical, barred barren sort, it had rooms with decent beds, windows (heavily barred windows) and thick steel doors which allowed for a small amount of privacy. Marcella unlocked Margo's door after a moment and ushered Kate inside.

"Island girl?" Margo asked. Marcella nodded.

"Margo Wiseman." The tall, stocky short hair brunette in the corner of the room stated, making her introduction.

"Kate Au- Kate Ford." Kate said, correcting herself.

"I'll leave you two alone, Kate you're aware the schedule?" Marcella asked, Kate nodded. Marcella left the room, closing and locking the door behind her.

"You're lucky you got Marcella." Margo smirked. "If you wouldn't got Rosemary you would have been shit outta luck, she'll be here tomorrow and will find some way to strip search ya if you get what I mean, wicked bitch that one is...and if you get me you're just her type."

Kate wasn't even paying attention, her eyes were locked on the cement floor and her eyes welling with tears.

"Hey we don't cry in this cell, sugar." Margo stated. Kate turned her head to look Margo in the eyes.

Margo's eyes shifted to Kate stomach. "I had my youngest in this hell hole."

"How old?" Kate asked.

"Five now."

Kate sighed. "How long have you been here?"

"Nearly Six years." Margo replied. She saw the same look she had seen countless times before in Kate's eyes. Mother's who did things they regret, mother's who wound up locked away from their children for years.

"What...what did you do?"

"Barely met and you're already asking the big question?" Margo laughed. Her eyes soften and she thought for a minute before speaking again. "I killed my husband."

Kate eyes widened.

"Oh, that bastard deserved it, hun. Wasn't anything I regret. He was a pedophile, I didn't know it until I got pregnant with my Sasha. Didn't take me long to realize that prick deserved to die for all the innocent children whose lives he ruined." Kate was a bit overwhelmed by how easy it was for her to speak of it, as she grabbed a photograph and handed it to Kate. "Lindsey is the oldest, she's eleven now, Dalton is nine, Rene is seven and Sasha is five."

"They're gorgeous." Kate softly said.

"You got any aside from the bun there?" Margo asked, pointing to Kate's stomach.

Kate nodded. "Lily is almost twelve, James Jr. is almost six."

"What about this one?" Margo asked, again pointing to Kate's stomach again. "Got a name yet?"

"Brooke." Kate smiled. "It was ...my...my husbands mother's name. I wanted to surprise him and name her that because this time It was my choice on the name...Brooke Erin Ford. My daughter picked the middle name...she has this crush on my best friend's son, Aaron so she begged and pleased with me and I said fine but I don't think your father will enjoy that." Kate laughed a little before the tears welled in her eyes again as she pictured her beautiful daughters face.

"I won't lie and candy coat things, sugar, shit here is hard. I don't see my kids much, somehow this court systems so fucked that my ex in laws got custody of them, those idiots are still in denial that their perfect son could marry some trailer trash princess and that he was a pedophile. Since I've got no living relatives, 'cept a special ed brother in a home what can the courts do, they interviewed, tested and gave them to the in laws, and they've spent the last 5 years puttin' it in my kids heads that I'm a liar. I got no one on my side cuz my lawyer left after all my money was gone. Shit, here I am tellin' you my autobiograghy and you don't need my drama anymore then you need your own. Wha'd you do, love?"

Kate looked over at Margo and in her eyes she found trust. "I killed my father." Kate sighed. "I killed him all those years go and it finally came back around. I was on that island almost 13 years and I thought I had finally escaped the nightmare."

"Lookin' at your face right now its safe to assume he deserved it. right?"

Kate nodded. "I grew up thinking he was my step father...this sick man who hit my mom and..." He eyes shifted back tot he floor. "...touched me and..." Her voice lowered as the memories stung at her heart. "When I found out he was my father I just...I couldn't live with that part of myself and I couldn't face the lie. I didn't want to become that...that monster. I thought killing him meant I'd kill the bad in myself." It was the first time in her life that Kate had opened up to someone so quickly, and Margo was on of the only people to know what exactly Wayne did to Kate.

"If you can look in your daughter's eyes and truly know you did the right thing, then you did the right thing. Your daughter's eyes will never lie to you."

"If I didn't do it...I wouldn't have her. I would have never ended up on the island..." Kate trailed off.

"I've been waitin' for you to bring that up." Margo said with a smirk. "But we'll leave that for another time, you've got enough to worry about, just still with me and none of the girls will bother ya. I see somethin' in you I like so they'll get a fistful of me if they start anything with ya."

Kate gave a small smile. "Thank You." She said softly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first night at the Reyes home was slightly crowded but comfortable, well, as comfortable as it could be. James was on the phone for most of the remainder of the night with the prison getting all the information he needed about visiting hours and Kate's situation.

Jennifer answered every question she had an answer for and the mutually agreed she was the perfect choice as their publicist, especially after she talked with the paparazzi and gave a statement for the group as a whole.

Most of the adult didn't get to bed past midnight, discussing everything from finances, schooling, where they would all live and so on. Everything was one step at a time, and the first step was the children, they needed some sense of stability and of course after that was Kate's situation. Jennifer said she could get them the perfect Lawyer for Kate, someone who would be surprisingly helpful.

The following morning everyone gathered for a huge breakfast and the kids were showered, dressed and dragged off for shopping.

"This BLOWS." Lily whined leaning against the back wall of the ritzy boutique She, her father, Libby and a handful of the other kids were in. They had split up into two groups, each tackling a different store before they'd switch and ultimately meet up at Mel's Drive In in Hollywood.

"Wha'd you say?" James asked, lowering his sunglasses to raise an eyebrow at his daughter.

"I said this blows, clean your ears." Lily replied.

"Hey you watch your Mouth Miss Lily."

"Daddy, pots calling the kettle black there, you don't have the cleanest mouth on the planet last I checked."

"Yeah but if I jumped off a bridge would you follow?" James asked.

"Hmm, depends on how far down the water was, if there were water. Cuz I would really want to be able to point and laugh at you for doing something so dumb." Lily chuckled.

James shook his head and couldn't help but smile at her. "Shit Im beginning to think those Dharma assholes cloned your momma." He said.

Libby made her way over the them with some clothes for Lily to try on in her arms, James appointed Libby the fashion consultant for Lily since he had no idea how to dress the poor girl. "How about a skirt?" Libby asked.

Lily scoffed, "Are you joking? I don't do skirts." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Messes up her tree climbin'." James pointed out.

"You'll have to wear skirts for school, sweetie." Libby said.

Lily gave a sigh and rolled her eyes. "Fine." She said grabbing the short pink Juicy Couture skirt from her aunts arms.

"Alessa!" Libby said, knocking on one of the dressing room doors. "Seth!" She added, knocking on the door of the third drressing room. "You guys have been in there forever, let me see."

Ki Min came walking down on of the aisles with a huge pile of clothes in her arms, much more feminie then Lily's cargo pants and tank tops.

"Yeah Seth there's other people with a lot to try on." Ki-min cried out.

Alessa bounded out of the dressing room with her dress on backwards. "Beautiful angel, yet a little backwards."

Seth walked out, his cheeks red. He was wearing a vintage style pair of worn out looking Jeans, a button up collared shirt and a pinstiped jacket.

"Oh..Oh My..." Libby squealed. Even Ki-min looked impressed. "So HANDSOME."

James gave a laugh. "Metro." He said under his breath.

Lily who never was one to waste time, slipped out of the dressing room and Seth's mouth dropped. Ki-min's eyes went wide and James nearly choked.

"Ho-Lee Shit." James stated, staring at his daughter.

"Oh please, stop I'm embarassed enough everyone stop staring."

The jingle of the door opening alerted them to another customer but everyone was surprised to see that customer was Aaron.

"Hey guys." Aaron smiled, stopping as he saw Lily standing outside the dressing room door. He was pointing back at the door but frozen in shock. "I uh...I got done early and decided to walk o...Lily...you're wearing a skirt."

"Yes, I think I noticed." Lily growled.

"You look beautiful." Aaron said softly and Lily's cheeks turned bright red.

"Alright Juliet, looks good how about you uh go change back into your clothes and we'll wrap it up at this place."

"No, no...Aunt Libby I want this skirt." Eyeing Ki-min's pile she grabbed a pretty lavender one too. "And I like this one too."

Aaron smiled, slipping his hands in his pockets rather shyly.

And at that moment, James realized his little girl wasn't a little girl anymore.


	20. Chapter 20: Just Breathe

**CowboyswithDimples-** YOU'RE ALIVE. Yes, you are very missed. I don't think I can write Skate and NOT get a review from you it just doesn't feel right lol.

The rest of my loyal readers- I know, I've been bad about updating this. Major Lost related writer's block, I got a good update on my Grey's Anatomy fic now I'm stuck there, but thanks to me sitting down and starting to make music videos I've found my Lost writing drive. I even have a fabulous idea for a new angsty skate fic, squee!

So, we'll jump ahead a bit here, and watch these poor people struggle to reintroduce themselves to society. Here we go, please review! I do love all of your ideas, though with Kate getting out of prison...I cannot reveal anything.

I'm on vacation but I thought it was WAY too cruel to make you guys wait until I come back (wont be for another two weeks) so I emailed this to myself to work on. So if there's an abundance of typos that may be why, oops. I'm actually staying with Claire and maybe we'll do a mini collaboration while I'm out here!

You WILL meet the lawyer next chapter, still no guesses? So yes, Kate's trauma will move forward a little but that's all the details I will give, also you'll start to see a change in Lily coming soon as well.

* * *

_**Three Weeks Later**_

James Ford had come to the conclusion that life would never be easy, for any of them. He missed Kate more then words could ever express, he missed feeling his unborn daughter move wildly in Kate's growing belly and he missed the taste of Kate's lips, her soft skin and the scent of her wild curls. The only things that helped him sleep at night were whiskey and the whispers of his children, reminding him he had to continue, had to keep fighting for them.

He had been searching for the perfect house, one to surprise the kids with, one to make them cry out in glee and the house he could bring Kate home to and cross his fingers all her nightmares would finally be over. He found the house in Malibu, a little out of his original price range but he was putting down a good deposit and once he saw it, he knew it would be perfect. It had a small stable which intrigued his inner cowboy and put far too many ideas in his head. He knew his con man past could do well in smooth talking the real estate agent, so with the wink of his eye and a few choice words he got the price dropped to his liking. The house was theirs and he couldn't wait to bring the kids home, and eventually Kate home too.

When Lily heard the word "surprise" from her fathers lips, a faint glimmer of home sparkled inside her that the surprise was her mother's freedom.

Lily and Jamie climbed into their fathers new Durango and watched the scenery zoom by as they drove to Malibu. Lily stared off into the Ocean to her left, crossing her fingers that she'd see her mother soon, and not while visiting a correctional facility.

Lily couldn't believe her eyes when they pulled up to the house and James exclaimed that they were home. The house was gorgeous, and as James went through all the details, Lily couldn't help but ask questions.

"Daddy how...how can you afford this?" She asked.

"Oh, just goin' into business with your Uncle Hurley, be slavin' away for the big man the rest of my life," James laughed.

Lily hadn't smiled much in the recent weeks, and James didn't blame her, but as she walked through the house eyeing the fireplaces and Roman tubs, he caught a familiar sparkle in her eye and she grinned so wide that James couldn't help but grin himself.

Jamie was running through the empty halls doing lopsided cartwheels and claiming a room all his own, of course, each time he saw a new room he dubbed it his, finally settling on the master bedroom.

"Ah-ah baby bear, that's papa and mama bears den," James smirked. Jamie sighed and then pointed down the hall.

"Can I have the one where I can see the ocean?" He asked.

James looked to Lily, who nodded.

"Whatever you want, buddy," she said.

James put an arm around his daughter's shoulder and they both let out a sigh.

"Mom would love this," Lily softly said.

James didn't say anything for a few moments, then finally he slipped out, "I miss her."

* * *

"How you feelin, kid?" Margo asked, setting down her newspaper as Kate sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Though Margo wasn't much older then Kate, she still thought of her like a kid sister. 

"I still feel exhausted," Kate sighed.

"Ah, the joys of being a human bakery, right?" Margo laughed. Kate herself gave a little chuckle too. "Almost free time," Margo pointed out, motioning to the clock above her bed.

"Remind me to stay away from the Television," Kate groaned. The last three weeks she had seen excessive coverage of the island survivors, though so far she had been lucky enough to have Margo intervene and snag the remote when James, Lily or Jamie were being stalked. It killed her to see them, even on television. Weekends meant she got to see them, they'd drive a few hours just to come hang out with her for an hour, and every time after they left she'd bawl her eyes out on Margo's shoulder and pinch herself in a desperate hope to wake from her cruel dream.

"Oh, I've already got that marked down up here," Margo smiled as she tapped her temple. She watched Kate's eyes slip to her feet and spoke up."Jamie promised me a picture," she laughed.

"He'll deliver," Kate smiled, "he loved to make things and he especially loves to draw. He'd make figures in the sand all day back on the island."

"You've got fantastic children," Margo smiled. "I live through you, Kate. Fantastic, drop dead sexy husband, amazing children. I haven't seen my kids in years," Margo sighed.

Kate admired Margo, she was a strong woman, and every day poor Margo was reminded that her children were growing up to think she was a monster. Kate's own children adored Margo, even though they didn't get to spend much time with her, they still thought she was funny and nice, and Lily loved the fact that she looked out for her mother.

"You're going to get out of here," Kate softly said.

"Ah, I don't see many reasons to be optimistic about my future, shug. No good reason, I've got no one willin' to fight on my side. Well, except for you but no one's gonna listen to a couple of broads behind bars, eh?" Both women sat in silence and then Kate sighed.

"I just wish I'd get this lawyer already that Jennifer keeps talking about."

"Where's he at again?" Margo asked, looking at her nails.

"He's on some major trial, he's off in three days. She swears he's the best choice for this case. Young but smart and knows his stuff. Honestly at this point I'll take anyone but Roger Matthews," Kate said, rolling her eyes. Roger Matthews was her temporary attorney, some lazy sleezeball who put in no effort whatsoever. He was one of the guys the state provided if a criminal or suspected criminal didn't have a lawyer of their own. For the time being he was handling Kate's case and they hadn't moved forward at all.

"Seems like I'll be stuck with him 'til the day I die," Margo groaned.

"Let's hope not," Kate laughed. "If there's any way I can get you out of here, I will, trust me."

Margo smiled, "Hey, you don't have to worry about me. You worry about you."

A familiar chime echoed down the baron hallways of their section of the prison and both women stood and stretched, ready for whomever to make idle threats or poke fun. Kate was used to most of it by now, until someone started talking about James and how she didn't deserve him or how sorry they felt for her kids.

_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason _

Kate and Margo sat in the same chairs they always sat in. A rare rainfall soaked the prson grounds so they couldn't go for a walk or get any fresh air. Instead and sunk into their chairs and tried not to pay attention to the television.

They always whispered, always pointed, always laughed and always stared. Like she was some sort of circus freaskshow, they couldn't turn away. Her children born and raised on an island, she lied about her past and tried to start fresh. Thought she could escape. They didn't know, they just jumped to conclusions, whispering that she probably sat around drinking from a coconut getting backrubs. They wouldn't understand the Other's even if she tried to explain, they wouldn't understand how they branded Lily as an infant, or how they stole Alex Rosseau and raised her as one of them, they wouldn't udnerstand the battles or wouldn't mourn those who died. Instead they whispered, they pointed, they laughed and they stared.

Kate buried her head in her hands and sighed. She knew she had hit rock bottom, and she had no idea how to climb back out again.

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe_

* * *

_May he turn 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
"Just today" he said down to the flask in his fist,  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it._

James unscrewed the cap to his flask and felt the metal aginst his lips, the alcohol warming his tongue, sliding smooth down his throat. He closed his eyes and he could feel her next to him. A soft ocean breeze flowing through her hair as it whipped around her. She scrunch her nose in laughter and her eyes would sparkle and he'd stare at the scattered freckles on her cheeks and whisper to himself how beautiful she was.

Opening his eyes he stared ou of the Bay window in his empty bedroom as the sun began to set, the sky glowing pink and orange.

He heard the laughter downstairs, the footsteps of the kids as they ran around. Lily and Jamie begged to have a "camp out" in their new house with their friends. So the Ford family foudn themselves at the nearest Target getting tents, sleeping bags, and everything to make the night fun. The three eldest Reyes children, Seth, Luke & Leia were there, along with Ki-Min. Aaron promised he'd show up but he had something he needed to do with his father.

"Uncle James?" Ki-min said, as she knocked on the doorframe to his room.

"What's goin' on, sunshine?" He asked.

"Lily took off...we were playing hide and seek with the younger kids and well, she jus tsaid she didn't want to play anymore and ran off," Ki-min sighed.

"She upset?" James asked.

"I think so," Ki-Min nodded.

"I'll find her," James replied.

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe_

James knew where exactly to find Lily. He made his way to the stable and quietly entered, following the sounds of Lily's sobs. He leaned over the bottom half of one of the stalls doors and Lily's hot pink cast stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Their room for two in here?" He asked.

Lily jumped, obviously embrassed and wiped her eyes. "I...I guess." she said, barely above a whisper. Lily tried not to look at her father, her cheeks glowing red.

James sat across from Lily, trying to catch her gaze and get her took look at him. Her eyes stared down at her mother's signature on her cast and James finally slipped his fingers under Lily's chin, moving her head upward to get her to look him the eyes.

"Hey babygirl, no sense in cryin'."

Lily sighed, "thats exactly why I came here, its all I feel like doing. I bottle it up, I keep it inside and try to swallow it all down but it just comes back, I just want to sit and cry. I miss her, and I'm angry, and I'm confused and I feel like a little girl, some helpess little girl who lost her Mommy and doesn't know what to do. I look like such a baby, sitting in here crying."

"If you're a baby, then I'm pretty damn infantile too, hun," James assured.

"She's not a bad person, is she? Daddy tell me she's not a bad person because this is j-" Before Lily could even finish letting the words out she broke down into sobs, her whole body shaking. James slid himself closer, grabbing her and pulling her head into his chest and stroking her soft hair.

"I know shit's tough, but we pull through. I know you miss your Mama, we all miss her but you know what she'd say, she'd say don't cry because crying won't get us anywhere. It won't make this end and it won't move us all forward. I know it hurts because I haven't slept since we got off craphole island because all I can think about is kissin' your Mama goodnight and telling her I love her. But God nor no one can give me a woman as wonderful as that and kids like you and Jamie and then just take it all away. I try not to be a sappy son-of-a-bitch but I love you, princess and it's gonna get better, I promise."

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around._

* * *

Aaron sighed as he stared down at the guitar strings, pen in his mouth. He squited his eyes in though then looked up at Charlie, waiting for him to speak. 

"Try it in F major," Charlie nodded. "Yeah, let me hear it again, F major though this time."Aaron nodded and strummed the acoustic guitar in his lap.

Charlie gave a pleased smile.

"Bloody perfect," Charlie beamed. "You got a real ear for music, son. Couldn't lie and say I wasn't bleedin' proud if I wanted to."

Aaron smiled, "So, lets pick it up together with the lyrics I wrote, what do you say?"

"You know I never turn down a chance to strum the guitar," Charlie smiled.  
_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to _

The duo sang together, strumming their guitars and ending with a laugh. "Soddin' pansy lot we are," Charlie laughed.

Aaron smirked, "Hey, its for a girl, Mom told me stories about how you wrote her 'pansy' songs when I was a baby."

"Oh, did she?" Charlie asked, "Right then, will have to have a talk with her, you need me to drop you off at Lily's?"

"Yeah, actually. Mom and John are taking forever and I've made everyone else wait long enough."

"Go on then, get your stuff together. Don't forget your guitar. I figure I'll drop in for a little bit and have a drink with your Uncle."

"Sounds good," Aaron nodded.

He wanted to make Lily smile again. It seemed like every day her smile faded away more and more, until it disolved into nothingness. Her crystal green eyes had long since lost their shine and her face was pale, her eyes sunken from lack of sleep and over powering depression. He hated to see her suffer and would rather suffer himself then see her hurt so badly.

He quickly packed his things, left a note for his mother and met his father at the car. Charlie was staying with John & Claire in a simple yet roomy house not far from Libby & Hurley. They were a strange little family but it made Aaron happy which made the three adults happy as well.

"Forget anythin'?" Charlie asked, eyeing Aaron's things.

"Nah," Aaron replied.

"Good then, we're off," Charlie stated as he turned on the radio. Aaron smiled as he heard Anna Nalick's Breathe, he and Lily had heard it once before in the car back from Disneyland and Lily had become obsessed with it. Aaron took a deep breath and hoped that maybe she'd become just as obsessed with the song he had written for her.  
_  
But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
and breathe, just breathe...  
_  
Aaron rolled down his window and the cool night air flowed through his hair and over his skin. He hated living in the city because he could barely make out the stars in the sky. It made him miss the island where all the kids would sit together by a fire telling silly stories before bed, then they'd stare up at the sky and name the stars before their eyes got too heavy. He msised the days when their biggest fear was a boar heard ransacking the camp or maybe even the Other's pushing their boundaries. No court cases or sad eyed girls. No heart break and too many questions left unanswered.

"Aaron's here!" Ki-min called from the balcony as Charlie and Aaron zoomed up the driveway. Lily walked out onto the balcony, peering down at the car, glad he had finally arrived. For some reason, Aaron made all the pain subside, at least for a moment or two the world seemed like a better place.

James greeted the two and Aaron made his way up the stairs, laughing as he spied the tents and sleeping bags set up in the otherwise empty den.

"Hi," Lily smiled shyly. Aaron gave a nod as his greeting and then his lips curled up into a smile.

"I uh...I brought my guitar 'cause well, I uh...yeah I wanetd to show you something," Aaron blushed.

James raised an eyebrow at the youngsters before him and then looked to Charlie who had a proud sparkle in his eyes. James reminded himself it could be way worse, she could like some pothead idiot with greasy hair and limited brain cells. Aaron was a good boy, with a big heart, strong arms and a positive nature. He was the big brother to every single one of the island children, the one who helped clean their wounds and tell them it would be alright, the one who helped Hurley tell stories and the one who held shaky hands as wobly legs learned to walk.

"Uh, come outside real quick?" Aaron asked.

"There's a balcony upstairs we can sit on," Lily suggested. Aaron nodded.

"Perfect," he said.

The twosome found themselves on the cool tile of the balcony upstairs, under the dim starlight, faded by the city lights.

Aaron pulled his guitar from the case, cleared his throat and placed it in his lap.

"I wrote this tonight and I...I hope you like it. It's not much now...but uh...it couldbe, you know, if you like it," he shrugged.

Lily gave a nod, as if to urge him to continue. Aaron cleared his throat once more, and then started to strum his guitar.

_"Oh green eyed girl,  
stars in her eyes,  
wayward dreams  
and abandoned lullabies._

_Oh how the world melts when she smiles,  
and how I'd walk a million miles,  
just to be in her shadow,  
yeah, just to be in her shadow..."_

Lily's eyes went wide as saucers and Aaron was nervously awaiting her reaction.

"You...wrote that...for me?" She asked.

Aaron nodded.

"Wow," she gasped. Her eyes sparkled as they filled with tears. "It...was beautiful."

"Hey, you can tell me the truth, I'll understand," Aaron replied.

"No, really, it...it was beautiful," Lily said, as a genuine sweet smile spread across her cheeks and Aaron's heart skipped a beat. Lily leaned over and gave Aaron a soft kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush. They sat in silence for a while, trying to pick out the stars as a cool ocean breeze blew through their hair.

Aaron set down his guitar and Lily placed her hand over his, and in the silence, they felt peace.


	21. Chapter 21: Stars in her Eyes

NOTES: I've kept you guys waiting far too long and most of you are probably like who the heck are you! HAHA, But I assure you my busy summer took me away from my fics and KILLED my muse.

I have received a lot of PM's about Claire, I'm not one to post personal business all over the place so I'll keep what happened between her and I. I have no clue if she'll repost her fics or not. I posted everything for her because it was convenient for her. I haven't talked to her since the falling out but if I find out anything about her fan fiction I will let everyone know.

Finally this fic will pick up a little again, this chapter youy'll meet the Lawyer and hopefully I didn't screw it up lol. I actually saw something on TV about a really young Lawyer so that's where I got the idea. :X hopefully I didn't reveal too much here.

I adore you all and hope you haven't given up on me, now that my muse is alive and kicking expect more frequent chapters, I'm also back to updating my Grey's Anatomy fic for all of you who are GA fans as well.

Skate in Season 3! We're all rooting for it!

--------------------------------

It didn't take long to fill the house with furniture, but merely filling the house with furniture, painting the walls and starting the nursery didn't make it a home. It wouldn't be a home until she was back, back in his arms.

James stood on the balcony, cigarette pressed between his lips, lost in the memories of her. Memories of when they couldn't be separated by nature, bitter words or even the Others, they had stood the test of time and spent every waking moment they possibly could. He could hear her laughter on the wind and then, the world seemed silent. It was the longest time he'd gone without her since they met and every moment she wasn't wrapped up in his arms was another moment that his soul slowly slipped away.

"Daddy?" Lily stood behind him, leaning against the doorway, her arms folded across her chest. She scrunched her nose a little when she realized he was smoking. He picked up his old habit rather quickly when they found themselves off the island, and Lily found it to be incredibly gross, not to mention unhealthy.

"Whatcha need, babygirl?" He asked, putting out his cigarette on the cool metal of the balcony and then flicking it off into the darkness.

"Just..." She shrugged her shoulders, unfolded her arms and walked out onto the balcony, looking up at the skies. She couldn't see the stars as clearly as she could back on the island, and it always made her homesick.

"Just worried about me," James finished for her. Lily nodded.

"Just a little," Lily smirked, holding up her arm and pinching the air in-between her fingers just to show how little she meant.

James put an arm around his daughters shoulder and pulled her close against his side. He noticed her eyes kept drifting upwards to the sky and he looked down at her with a smile.

"When you were born, the stars were brighter then I'd ever seen before. Well, truth be told I ain't much of a stargazer but they stood out so much that night that I couldn't even help but stare. The first time I looked in your eyes it was like you'd captured all them stars right there in those gems of yours," James smirked, pointing to her sparkling green eyes. Perhaps it was all the books her read, or the wild creative imagination he had, his only toy as a young boy, that made the fairy tale words slip from his lips. Either way, James Ford wasn't just a simple redneck, he was much smarter then he let the world think.

"I love your stories," Lily smiled, staring of into the darkness, her eyes focusing on the reflection of the moon in the ocean. "You should write a book."

"What have I got to write about? I ain't no saint."

"Even Saints have sinned, Daddy," Lily said, squeezing her fathers hand tightly before slipping back into the house.

James watched her move from the darkness, and then slide into the house her heavenly aura engulfed by light. He wondered where he'd be without her, if any of this would have happened, despite the dark aspects, despite Kate sitting away in prison, he couldn't picture his world without them in it. It was Lily that brought he and Kate together, it was Lily that changed him, and it was Lily that healed his wounds. He said it to himself often, once a day even, how grateful he was for her. He reached for the flask in his pocket and debated a drink. Instead his thoughts were back to Lily and he shook the alcohol from his mind and slipped into the house himself. He peeked into Jamie's room, his eyes scanning the room for the toe headed little boy.

Lily slipped out from her room and motioned for James to come over.

"He fell asleep in here while I was on the phone," Lily whispered.

"I'll get him," James said, going over to lift the boy from Lily's bed.

"No, no, I don't care. He sleeps better when he's with me...he doesn't have the nightmares. We have a big day tomorrow so...yeah, you can leave him," Lily said.

James nodded and touched the back of his daughter's head gently before giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Go to sleep, Daddy. You've got a big day too," she said.

"Yes ma'am," James smirked. "Good night, darlin'."

"Good night," Lily said softly, giving her father a hug.

------------------

Claire had volunteered to accompany James on the drive up to see Kate and meet with the Lawyer, Hurley and Libby had rounded up the kids to take them all to visit the school they would be starting soon. A nice private school where they could comfortably begin their post island educations.

"She'll be happy to see you," James said, looking for a moment at Claire before merging into the far left lane of the freeway.

"I'm very happy to get to see her again," Claire smiled.

The sun was high above them as the car zoomed down the freeway, James sticking to the Car pool lane as the traffic began to build up on the warm August afternoon.

"Lily's birthday is coming up soon," Claire softly said.

James nodded. "I've got a big surprise planned."

"Oh really? Care to share the details?" Claire asked.

"Hell no, every time a secret gets shared dealin' with the Ford family, it backfires. 'Sides, you maybe have deemed yourself trustworthy a few times but I know you'll go gabbin' to Libby and then Big Boy finds out and let's it slip, I'll keep this little diddy locked up tight 'til the time comes," James said.

"Suit yourself," Claire shrugged.

"I'm getting her a horse," James sighed.

"Knew you'd cave," Claire laughed.

"Yeah, well, if it comes back around I know whose ass to pin it on," James grinned.

"Fine then!" Claire laughed, "just don't forget you've still got a long list of items you still need to purchase for the new baby."

"Shit, don't remind me," James groaned. "All we've got now is an empty room and an excessive amount of frilly dresses and pink shit that Libby got. Don't see why the big guy trusts her with his plastic."

"How did you expect to dress the baby?"

"Hey, with Lily and Jamie is was just sewn up tank tops and cloth diapers, simple is fine by me."

"Oh really? If simples so fine by you why are we driving around in this?" Claire asked, motioning to the brand new car the two sat in.

"Got me there, didn't ya Missy Claire?" James groaned, "Look, it's just livin' back in the real world I don't know the first thing about raisin' babies. The older ones, sure, I got that. At least they can manage their body functions fine. Kate always did the Mom thing, I did the Dad thing, I disciplined...and I gave her a bravo and yeah I changed a diaper or two but I got this whole baby rearin' thing on my shoulders this time but now we've got bottles and bottle warmers and real clothes and baby food. I ain't gonna like and say I'm not overwhelmed here."

"Understandable, and if you need anything you know Libby, Sun and I are here."

"Yeah well, hows about you take her in the larvae stage and bring her back when she's got motor skills," James smirked.

"No thanks, raising a nearly Teenage boy is enough for me," Claire smiled.

"How could you tell me no?" James asked.

"James, how often have I told you yes?"

"Ah, looks like you won this round, light eyes. Welcome to hell," James said, parking the car and pointing out at the prison. He eyed the digital clock on his dash and gave a pleased smile. "Right on time, I'm good."

Claire and James made their way though the excessive amounts of guards to the front desk, checking in and getting their visitor tags. They were guided down a long halfway to an open room with a table where they would wait for Kate to be escorted in.

James sat himself at the table, tapping his fingers on the artificial wood. Claire simply stood next to the table, hand clasped in front of her, waiting.

Soon enough the door did swing open and Kate was escorted in by a short female guard. The guard unleashed her from her handcuffs and shackles and Kate immediately ran to James who stood and hugged her. Kate then turned to Claire and gave her a warm friendly hug, getting as close as she could with her large belly in the way.

"Here we are," Kate smiled. James hadn't seen her smile so wide in a long time, and it filled him with an unexplainable joy.

"Here we are," James repeated as Kate and Claire sat and he found his hand resting on Kate's.

"He's late," Kate sighed, feeling slightly nervous as she realized the time.

"Just bein' fashionable, freckles," James said with a reassuring tone.

Kate gave a gentle smile and then turned to Claire. "It's a nice surprise, James not being selfish and bringing you along." Kate smiled and turned to James, giving him a wink.

Claire smiled back, "He knew how much I missed you. Though he had to swear to Libby and Sun he'd bring them along sometime as well!"

Before Kate could reply the rooms door was unlocked and Jennifer, the publicist slipped in, followed by a young, tall African American man.

The young man gave a smile and after the three at the table looked at him for a moment, Kate's mouth dropped.

She looked to James who didn't seem to have a clue in the world.

The young man picked up on it, and held out his hand to James.

"Walter Lloyd," he smiled.

"Short round!" James gasped.

----------------------------

"And this is our theater department!" Mrs. Lorenz, principal of Mary Star of the Sea exclaimed, motioning towards two large open doors and a dark room. She slipped in and flipped on the light switch, and guided everyone into the large room with a small stage.

Lily sighed. She would have rather been with her parents, but she did know that it was important that they started school. She just wished they could have continued being taught by Libby, just like on the island, but the adult felt the kids needed to slowly weave their way back into normal society, much to the kids protest and bonds to stay together.

"Bored?" Aaron said with a smirk as he and Lily entered the room, the last of the group. No one paid attention to them, and it was hard to notice anything else but Mrs. Lorenz and her boiterous personality.

"Shit yeah," Lily groaned. Aaron couldn't help but laugh a little, realizing Lily was spending entirely too much time with her father. She folded her arms over her chest and sighed again.

"Miss Ford, did you have any questions?" Mrs. Lorenz said, turning swiftly and eyeing the girl.

"Oh yes!" Lily said, forcing a smile and giving the fakest nice girl voice possible, "When do we start?" she asked with a mocking excited tone.

-------------------------------

"How's your Pop?" James asked with an irritated tone.

"Do you really want to know?" Walt asked.

"Shit no, how are you able to practice law, you're ass is barely outta pampers," James stated.

"Graduated early and worked hard. It's a common thing now, young lawyers," Walt replied.

"Young means inexperienced, I want Kate outta here Ay-sap, what do you have to offer?" James asked.

Walt handed James a file, "This is some information regarding the outcome of previous cases of mine and the details I could spear, the non-confidential. See for yourself, besides I have a connection with you that no other lawyer is going to understand, I know that island and I could defend Kate merely on the atrocities that occurred there."

"Bustin' out the big world there, brainiac. Someone's been following his Hooked on Phonics," James smirked.

"James, enough," Kate groaned. "I'll admit, this is a little shocking, but Jennifer told me that you were one of the best right now and I agree you know what happened on that island and that alone might help us."

"Isn't is bad to have someone you know on a personal level represent you?" Claire asked.

"Kid knew us what? Thirteen years ago, that ain't exactly personal, hun," James answered, looking up from Walt's file.

"I say it's worth a shot," Kate said.

James closed Walt's file and shrugged, "Ain't nothin' here to complain about. Just keep you old man a good safe distance from me, kid."

"This is amazing!" Claire blurted out, she stood and gave Walt a big hug. "It's funny to see you all grown up now."

"Your baby isn't a baby anymore," Walt smiled. "Heard all about everyone on the news and then Jennifer filled me in. Still funny that you two have kids." Walt laughed, pointing to Sawyer and then to Kate.

"Well, I'm not laughin' am I," James said, folding his arms.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Oh stop being a grumpy old man."She turned to Walt with a smile, "Don't worry I laugh about it too." She said with a wink.

"There's a lot of catching up to be done," Walt nodded.

"I couldn't argue that if I wanted to," James said, raising an eyebrow at Kate who was smirking at him. He was just glad to see her in a better mood, and though he wouldn't admit it, relieved that the laywer didn't end up being some tight ass, money hungry know nothing jackass.


	22. Chapter 22: Sinking

NOTES: To all my Laaron lovers, this chapter is dedicated to you. Lots and lots os sweet sappy preteen fluffy looooove. Cuz yeah they are minors, and so its all innocent and very sweet, though Lily's pain is heartbreaking and soon you guys may be pretty mad at her behavior. BUT THAT'S ALL I'M SAYING. How about a huge cheer for Lost. SKATE WINS OUT. Did anyone else get teary eyed over the sweet Skate scenes. I'm in bliss, so I'm on a fanfiction role. Nothing like pure Skate to get your muse back. I've been waiting for this FOREVER. SKATE BABIES. One can hope lol.

hoorayforsawyer, you asked for my MSN name and it wont let me reply with it in a message so on my profile page is all my contact info, so hit me up everyone! If you'd like to chit chat on AIM tho my name is NoCoffeeforKate

-------------------------------------------

While Walt quickly built James & Kate's faith in him as a lawyer, Lily and Jamie were dropped off back at their house to fend for themselves.

"Somebody's got to make dinner," Lily laughed as she shut the door to the SUV Hurley was driving. Sun was driving her own car just to be able to fit all of the school age children on the trip to the school. The older kids all crammed into the SUV with Charlie and Hurley and Luke, Leia and Jamie sat in the smaller car with Sun and Libby. Jamie ran up and stood next to his sister waving wildly.

"You sure you're alright?" Libby asked leaning out of the passenger side.

"I'm twelve in three days, what's three days?"

"Hey maybe Aaron should hang around, at least until his Mum and James get back," Charlie suggested.

"Good idea," Hurley nodded.

Aaron leaped out of the car with no hesitation.

"Bye everyone," he said with a smile.

"Well, obviously a solid plan in your eyes son," Charlie smiled, He dug his wallet out of his pocket and handed Aaron some cash. "Dinners on me, then. Make it easy on you lot."

"Thanks, Dad." Aaron smiled.

Ki-min quickly leapt out of the car before anyone could protest, and her mother, with a maternal sigh and a bit of hesitation agreed to let her stay, which caused Seth to follow rather quickly.

"Oh no, this is turning into one of those teenage comedy movies real quick," Hurley said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not facing James when he comes home to a house filled with kids and greasy pizza."

Charlie shrugged and opened the car door, "I'll hang out with them," he said.

"Not exactly my idea..."

"Daddy won't mind," Lily said. "I'm serious, his minds all on Momma right now so he'll be fine knowing we registered for school."

"You're a brave man, Charlie Pace," Hurley nodded.

"Hey, I can handle it!" Charlie exclaimed.

The group gave their good-byes and Charlie and the kids made their way up the walkway to the Ford family funhouse. Lily unlocked the front door and quickly scooped up the male that was scattered behind it as everyone walked in.

"Right then, everyone decide what sort of Pizza they'd like, whatever gets the most votes, we'll get that."

Lily sighed, knowing that her vegetarian concoctions would quickly be beaten out by pepperoni and sausage.

"I say cheese, or something with veggies," Aaron suggested, turning to Lily and giving her a smile.

Ki-min didn't argue it, her best friends happiness mattered far more then a choice in pizza toppings. "Yeah that's fine," she chimed in.

"We'll get two kinds, aye? Pepperoni and Veggie, how's that then?"

The kids all agreed and Charlie reminded Lily to call her father and warn him.

"Hi Daddy," She said when James picked up his cell.

"Why hello, cupcake, how's the school look?"

"Prissy," Lily groaned.

"Don't start gettin' all screw authority on me, rebellious."

"I don't like it, but I can't argue, can I?"

"You can sure try," James laughed. "We all know you're good at it."

"Uncle Charlie, Aaron, Seth and Ki-min are here. They didn't want to leave us alone."

"Shit, obviously. Well, stay out of the booze, get your brother down for bed cuz we're headin' back but I don't know when we'll be in. Your Momma looks good, sends her love. I'll bring you up this weekend to see her, the baby's gettin' big, you gonna share on the name you picked or do I have to keep guessin'?"

"Keep guessing Dad, my lips are sealed."

"Stubborn as your mother, you are. Well, I love you, I'm sure Chuck's already made dinner plans since he seems to think with his stomach," James laughed.

"Pizza," Lily replied with a little laughter of her.

"Alright, Freckles the second, I'll see you in a bit," James said.

"See youin a bit, Daddy." Lily replied, hanging up.

"We gots mail," Jamie said, proudly standing before his sister with a handful of envelopes and catalogs.

Lily figured it was all bills and such for their father but skimmed through just in case.

She raised an eyebrow when she read an envelope marked Lily Alexis Claire Rose Ford. She looked the envelope over for a return address and couldn't find anything. She sighed as she opened it, though curious about the contents.

She unfolded the lined paper, her eyes welling when she saw the nickname her mother gave her as a very young girl at the top of the letter.

_Dear Cricket,_

_I know times are tough right now. I can see it in your eyes that you want to run. I've been there, I've ran for too long and now it's all coming back to me. Stay, baby, for me. As much as it hurts we'll make it through this, you. Jamie, baby Brooke and your father are everything I ever dreamed of in this life. I was afraid I would ruin you the minute I touched you. I held you in my arms and breathed you in, you were so tiny and perfect and I had waited so long to be a mother, but I was afraid all I'd do was break you, hurt you...make you ashamed. _

_I did my wrong Lily, and now I'm paying for it. It was right to me, I never though I did the wrong thing and to this day I have no regrets. You may not understand now, but some day you will. I'm not a murderer, I'm not a criminal. _

_You're been through too much in your life already, but what you've been through will only make you stronger. I know you don't remember most of it, but it will come back to you, it'll hurt, it'll make you angry...it will make you do things that may not seem right. But whatever path you choose, you'll learn. You'll get hurt even more along the way until you find your way again. _

_I love you so very much, nothing will ever change that._

_Take care of your father, he needs you._

_Don't give up on me,_

_Mom_

Her eyes welled with tears as she read the letter, carefully folding it back up when she finished and sliding it back into the envelope.

"You gots sumfin in your eyes, sissy?" Jamie asked.

Lily wiped her eyes on the bit of her sweatshirt that was bunched up at her wrists and then gave Jamie a smile.

"Yah, I...I have something in my eyes," Lily nodded.

Jamie gave his sister a smile before taking off to play.

Lily sighed and Aaron watched her. He couldn't feel her pain if he wanted to, but he was curious as to what the letter said.

"What did you get?" He asked, moving towards her.

"Oh, nothing. Just...just a letter from uncle Desmond. He says hi,"

"Oh," Aaron nodded. "Cool!" He always knew when she was lying, but he also knew it wasn't his time or place to say anything.

"I'm going to go change," Lily said softly.

Aaron nodded, "Good idea."

Lily made her way up the stairs, reminding herself that she would have the cast off tomorrow. She rarely used her crutches anymore which made life easier, she could basically run around and do things normal since she didn't have a full leg cast, but it did slowly down her mobility slightly and Lily craved her freedom.

She slipped into her room and sat on the bed, taking the letter in her hands and running her fingers over the envelope. She couldn't erase the pain no matter how hard she tried. She missed her mother and the more time that slid by the more convinced she was that Kate wouldn't be out of prison anytime soon. She worried for the baby girl that they had decided on naming Brooke after James's mother.

"Sissy!" She heard Jamie scream from down the halfway. She stuffed the letter under her mattress and ran out as fast as she could, eyes nervously scanning the hallways.

"Bubba what is it?!" She yelled back.

"In here!" He whined.

Lily made her way into the large bathroom just off of Jamie's room. The boy stood in the center, his pants soaked.

"I had an accident," he sobbed.

"It's alright," Lily said softly.

"Daddy will be dis-pointed," Jamie whined.

Lily helped Jamie change out of his wet clothes and helped him into the shower.

"Why do you think Daddy will be dissapointed?" She asked.

"Cuz he says I'm a big guy," Jamie whimped.

"You ARE a big guy," Lily said, turning on the shower and handing Jamie the soap.

"Babies pee their pants," Jamie replied.

"It's okay to have an accident. We all...we all make mistakes and you learn from them," Lily said.

"I didn't make it to the potty," Jamie sighed.

"Next time go right when you know you have to go," Lily said, helping him out of the shower and wrapping him in a towel. "Dry off and get dressed, I'll show you something."

Jamie nodded and ran to his room, and Lily cleaned up the floor quickly and threw his clothes in the shower, she'd worry about them later. She slipped into her own room and threw on some shorts, a tank top and a hooded sweatshirt.

"I'm ready," Jamie exclaimed, proudly showing off his mismatched apparel.

"Good," Lily smiled. She grabbed his hand and they made their way downstairs.

"We'll be right back," Lily said to Charlie.

Charlie nodded, "Just don't do anything that'll make your father kill me, right then?"

Lily nodded.

"Where we going?" Jamie asked as they due walked through the backyard and to a cliff, Lily motioned to the stairs that lead about 20 feet down to the shore.

They stood at the waters edge in the cool sand and Jamie stared at Lily's leg.

"Your cast!" He exclaimed.

"It's okay, it comes off tomorrow," she said. "Let's move closer, keep very still," Lily smiled as they felt the cool water splash over their feet and ankles.

"What are we doin'? Jamie asked.

"We're sinking," Lily replied.

Jamie smiled, remembering his mother and Lily reached down and grabbed his hands.

"Maybe Mommy will sink too, and we can meet her at the bottom of the ocean."

"Yeah," Lily smiled. "Maybe."

"Catch a fallin' star and put it in your pocket..." Jamie began to sing. "Never let it fade away!"

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket," Lily sang with a smile, "Save it for a rainy day!"

For love may come an' tap you on the shoulder,

Some star-less night!

Just in case you feel you wanna' hold her,

You'll have a pocketful of starlight!

They both sang with laughter, before a large wave came and knocked Jamie to his butt, which caused him to pull Lily down with a roar of laughter.

"I miss Nana Rose," Jamie finally said as the two stared off into the distance, the waves crashing up around them.

Lily squeezed his hand tight and roughed his hair with her other hand. "I bet she misses you too."

"Will I see her again?" Jamie asked.

"Maybe someday," Lily answered. "Look up at the stars, these are the same stars Nan Rose looks at when she goes to sleep every night. The same moon, the same night sky. These are the same stars Mommy looks at when she can see them, we all look at the same stars Jamie, so when you miss Mommy or Nana Rose, just look at the stars and now that they sleep under them too."

Jamie looked up at his sister in awe, and then wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her side.

They stayed in the cold water, shivering until Charlie called for them and Jamie helped his sister up and they made their way to the house, soaking wet and freezing.

"Feel refreshed?" Charlie laughed, looking at the two youngsters.

Lily and Jamie gave a smiled and a nod and hungrily dug into the pizza on the counter.

Lily and Jamie sat quietly in the sibling sanctuary of their minds for most of the night until Lily laid in bed with Jamie to get him to fall asleep.

"I want to see the stars," he said softly, his eyes drooping.

Lily nodded and forced all her weight against his bed to move it. Aaron peeked in the doorway and gave a smile.

"Need help?" He asked, Lily nodded.

The two moved the bed in no time, the footboard planted below the window. Jamie could lie in bed and stare right out his window at the stars.

"Goodnight," Jamie smiled gently before climbing into his bed and burrowing under the sheets, poking his head out after a moment to stare at the night sky.

"Night," Lily said as she turned off his lights and shut the door behind her.

"I'm tired," Lily said with a yawn and a stretch,

"Me too," Aaron replied.

Lily grabbed his hand and guided him to her room.

"Will you lay with me?" Lily asked, in a rather innocent way.

"Your Dad will murder me!" Aaron yelped, holding his hands up in fear.

"What different is laying in here then laying around on the beach back at the island?" Lily asked.

Aaron agreed.

"You can lay on top of the sheets if you are that scared of my Dad, he's all talk," Lily stated.

"We're not even close to legal," Aaron reminded her.

"Oh, stop it," Lily groaned, rolling her eyes. "And besides, that's all the more reason my Dad can't kick your ass."

Lily climbed into her bed and Aaron sighed and followed, Lily slid under the sheets and Aaron sat on top.

"Lay down, you big baby," Lily laughed.

Aaron laid down and Lily reached over and stroked his hair.

"Your eyes seem so sad today, Lily," Aaron whispered, turning to his side to stare Lily right in the eyes.

Lily sighed and looked away, "My whole life is a lie."

"Because of your Mom?" Aaron asked.

"Everything," she sighed again. "It's like...I had to grow up in a day. I have to remind myself all the time that I'm only twelve, not thirty and a grown woman. I wish we were back there, climbing trees and eating mangos. Life was easier and I didn't KNOW what I know now...and it didn't hurt deep inside like it does now. I have to play mother to Jamie and tell him constantly that it's all gonna be okay...but I don't know that it is!"

"It is," Aaron said with confidence.

Lily wanted to laugh at how ridiculous he sounded, "You don't have to say it just to comfort me."

"No...I..I just know. I mean it, Lily," Aaron stated.

Lily just stared at Aaron for a moment before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Whoa," Aaron whispered.

"Sorry," Lily blushed.

"No...uh, it's...it's okay," Aaron blushed. "Reminds me of when we were little and you kissed me by that big tree and Seth saw and cried," he laughed.

Lily giggled a bit and smiled wide.

"What's this about?" James asked as he spied the twosome when he opened Lily's door.

"Oh, Hi Dad!"

"Don't Hi Dad! me, sugar. There's a boy in your bed," James growled.

"It's Aaron!" Lily stated, "Aaron on top of my sheets, Aaron doing absolutely nothing that he's never done before. Come on Dad...we used to lay together all the time in our shelter, you remember right? Dad please don't kill him."

Aaron looked over at Lily, and he was now terrified seeing her fear after she had told him repeatedly NOT to fear her father.

"Give me one reason not to," James growled.

Aaron leapt out of Lily's bed as James walked towards them, Claire peeking in the door behind James.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Your kid is gettin' frisky with my daughter!" James yelled.

"He was not!" Lily yelled even louder.

"Let's all calm down!" Claire cried out, looking to her son in disappointment.

"I just...I felt alone, alright? Aaron makes me happy We didn't do anything wrong. I care about him okay, and you can try anything you want Dad, but you can't change how I feel!" Lily said as she started to sob, moving as fast as she could out of the room.

"Lily!" Aaron yelled.

"I ain't done with you," James growled, pointing to Aaron.

"James..." Claire began, "It's all innocent, what makes now any different."

James just shook his head and followed Lily.

"Stay away, Dad," Lily groaned.

"No way in hell," James said, grabbing her and turning her around to face him.

"I'm growing up Dad, you need to get over it," Lily snapped.

"I don't want you doing things you're going to regret. Your Momma and I don't want you making the mistakes WE did," James said, kneeling before her and taking her chin into his hands.

"I'm not making any mistakes. I care about Aaron, we were just talking. I thought you had some faith in me, Dad. guess not, right? I'm not like you and I'm especially not like Mom. Leave me alone," Lily snapped again, wriggling free of James's grasp.

James was dumbfounded by Lily's attitude and negativity regarding her mother.

"We're going to go..." Claire trailed off, walking up behind James. "I have to drop off Seth and Ki-Min."

James just nodded as he stood.

"Uh...give me a ring tomorrow," Claire added and James just nodded again.

Like a zombie, James made his way to the kitchen and rummaged through one of the high cabinets, pulling down a bottle of whiskey and a glass. He poured himself a drink and drank it quickly, filling his glass over and over until he felt numb.

Lily sat alone in the closet of the guest room, stuck with her thoughts and a mountain of anger. She didn't want to truly be mad at her mother, but at times it seemed like her only option. Things weren't getting easier, the pressure of school was upon her and she had basically become a second mother to Jamie. If she was lucky she saw her mother once a week and only for a few hours. She knew that the baby would be born long before her mother would ever come home and that she would have to act as a mother to the baby girl as well. She swallowed her pride, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Daddy?" She made her way into the kitchen where James could barely hold himself up on his tool.

She sighed seeing him in such a state and sat down on the stool next to him. "Don't do this," she said softly. "I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. I was just...angry."

James looked at Lily for a moment with somber eyes, then spoke, "Your Momma would be heart broken if she heard you say that. That's the one thing she's scared most about, you resentin' her."

Lily's eyes welled with tears and she inhaled deeply, "I don't resent her. I just...everything was so perfect and now its a big nightmare. I have these dreams...and they don't seem like dreams. Like memories...like everything I forgot...it's all coming back. It's not helping...and I'm..I'm trying to be strong but I'm still just a little girl...and sometimes it's like the whole world forgets that."

James reached out and stroked Lily's hair, "You really like that kid, don't you?"

Lily's eyes drifted down to the kitchen tile then back up to her father, "Yeah...I do."

"Never thought I'd loose you so fast to a boy. Thought Jamie and I'd be the only guys you'd need for a long time."

"No one can replace you Daddy, but someday I will leave...and get married and have kids," she said.

"Don't remind me," James groaned, pouring himself another glass but Lily intercepted the bottle.

"No more," Lily ordered. "You're going to bed."

James couldn't help but laugh, "I don't think you're a little girl anymore, hun. I'd say more like young woman."

"I'm who I have to be," Lily replied. "Now get up, I'm tucking you in."

Lily struggled to help her father up the stairs and into his bed, removing his shoes and tucking the sheets up over him. She went to his bathroom and filled up a glass of water for him and handed it to him as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Tell me this is vodka," James smirked.

"You wish," Lily said, shaking her head. "Go to bed, you're going to start getting even more sappy on me in a minute."

She said her goodnights and left the room, feeling numb and alone. The doorbell rang and Lily rolled her eyes, _what now?_ she thought.

She looked at herself in the hall mirror before answering the door.

A girl who looked to be a few years older then her with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes smiled at her nervously. "I'm uh...I'm looking for James Ford."

Lily just raised and eyebrow, eyeing the girl up and down. What would a teenager want from her father, then it dawned on her that it seemed everyone on the planet had developed a crush on her father since seeing him on the news. She figured the girl was his very first stalker.

"Oh, well..uh...you might know him as Sawyer," the girl added.

That caught Lily off guard seeing as no one referred to her father as Sawyer unless they were very angry.

"He's in bed, can I help you?" Lily asked.

"I really prefer to talk to him," The girl said.

"I'm his daughter, he's not feeling the best. It's getting late, you know. Come back tomorrow or something," Lily shrugged.

"Daughter?" The blonde asked.

"Yes, Lily Ford and...you are?"

"Clementine. Clementine Phillips. James Ford is my father."


	23. Chapter 23: Sweet Little Lies

**_NOTES:_** I'm ALIVE. I've been REALLY REALLY REALLY busy. Aside from getting married I moved 10 hours away and didn't have a computer for a while so I haven't been able to type/upload my fics but I did write them out by hand a little and work on them. I'm back now and will most likely have fairly frequent updates. In other news we got a dog, a beagle/shepard mix we adopted from an animal rescue. Her name? Lilly. My guy wanted a name we could agree on so obviously he didn't agree on Evangeline but suggested Lilith, or Lily, so we agreed on Lily but he wanted to spell it "Lilly" so technically I got my way cuz she's kinda named after Evie Lilly AND my character of Lily, so haha honey, I WIN.

* * *

Lily looked at the girl before her in disbelief, raising an eyebrow. "James Ford has two, soon to be three children. Me, my brother Jamie and a baby girl on the way. If you're here for some kind of money, your scam isn't going to work."

"I'm not here as some kinda of scam, look, I've never met him. My Mom told him about me when he was in prison, then he took off and she never saw him again. Then a few years after I was born his plane went down. When I was nine my Mom told me all about him. She thinks he left me some money, we could never figure out who it was but all signs point to him. I don't want anything but to meet him, to say my thank you. Mom says I look like him and..." She looked at Lily and then took a deep breath, "Wow, you...you're my sister then."

"I'm not anybody's sister except James Ford Jr, so I have no idea who you are but this isn't funny," Lily growled.

"Ask him...just ask him if he'll see me," Clementine begged.

Lily sighed, her parents seemed to have too many secrets, and the girls shocking resemblance to James didn't help.

"I guess...I guess you can come in," Lily said softly, opening the front door wider and motioning for the girl to come in.

Clementine picked up her hot pink duffle bag from the stoop and walked in slowly, "Beautiful house," she smiled.

"So, how'd you find him?"

"When you guys were first discovered, it was all over the news. The was a hotline and you could call if you were family. I got ahold of some people, proved he was my Dad and they gave me the contact information. Mainly your publicist, Jenny," Clementine began. "Mom didn't want me coming."

"Funny, you see him on the news and yet you don't know about me? They plastered us kids everywhere...:"

"I wasn't paying much attention. Once I saw James Ford was one of the found survivors I jumped up and called the hot line, didn't pay attention to the details," Clementine shrugged.

"How old are you?" Lily asked.

"Sixteen, and you?"

"Almost twelve," Lily answered.

"And...your brother?"

"Six, the baby is due soon."

"Where's your Mom?"

"In prison, alright? What are you writing a biography? Geez," Lily groaned.

"Sorry," Clementine sighed. "That's right my Mom said something about go figure your father would get with a convict, I didn't get what she meant."

"That's not funny," Lily said, furiously.

"Sorry again." Clementine said sheepishly.

"What's in the bag?" Lily asked, pointing to Clementine's things.

"Who is writing the autobiography now?" Clementine smirked. "My stuff, I took a bus. My Mom doesn't know I'm here."

She pulled an MP3 player out of her pocket and wrapped the headphones around it so they wouldn't get tangled.

"How many gigs is that?" Lily asked, motioning towards the player.

"Sixty gigs," Clementine answered.

"Oh, cool," Lily responded.

"You don't seem twelve," Clementine commented, "You certainly don't act your age."

"Maybe you don't act yours," Lily shrugged.

Clementine gave a smirk resembling her fathers. "Testy thing, aren't you?"

"Just a little irritated," Lily groaned.

"Sorry for dropping in unexpectedly. My Mom will be pretty shocked when she realizes I'm not at Alyssa's house...but it's probably worse for you...Uhm...he never said anything about me?"

Lily shook her head, "No. I'm not upset that I didn't know...I'm stuck thinking about my mom, and if SHE knows."

"Lily?" James called out from the top of the stairs.

Lily's eyed widened a bit and she could tell that Clementine was getting nervous about meeting James.

James slowly made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where the two girls stood, quietly.

"You got a new friend?" James asked, rummaging through the fridge.

"Dad, I thought you were going to bed," Lily sighed.

"Yeah well, I heard ya talkin' and I thought maybe you had a boy down here," James said, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. "Plus I'm startin' to feel like shit."

He looked over at Clementine and raised and eyebrow, "Do I know you?"

"I guess you could say that," Clementine shrugged, her voice was a bit shaky as if she doubted everything that slipped from her lips.

Lily just shook her head, disappointed in her father.

"My name is Clementine, Clementine Phillips...as in...CASSIDY PHILLIPS."

James spit water across the room and nearly fell off the stool he had just sat upon.

"Who paid you to do this, cuz this ain't funny," James said, staring at the girl.

"My free will," Clementine said.

James couldn't deny the resemblance if he wanted to, and looking over to Lily with her arms folded over her chest, he realized she noticed as well.

"Lily, go on upstairs and check on your brother," James said, his eyes lowering to the floor.

"And if I don't want to?" Lily asked.

"GO!" James said firmly.

Lily shook her head and him and took off towards the stairs. She couldn't believe her father and she hoped her mother knew about this all, she knew it would hit her hard, especially due to her current situation.

Lily made her way upstairs, slowed down as always by her cast. Tomorrow it would be taken off and she could run and jump around much easier. She opened her brother's door and peered inside, seeing only his disheveled hair peeking out from under his blanket. She turned away and then quickly turned back when she heard his sobs.

"Jamie?" She called out, curious as to why he would be crying.

Jamie threw the covers from over him and sat up as Lily turned on the light.

"Whats wrong?" Lily asked.

"Mommy," Jamie sobbed. "I miss Mommy and she's never comin' back, huh?"

Lily's eyes softened as she sat on the edge of the boys bed, bringing him in for a hug.

"She's coming back, she's coming back soon. I promise. I never break my promises right?" Lily asked. It had been a little while since Jamie cried over Kate and Lily knew then he would never stop as long as she was gone. As soon as it seemed like he could get through it, he'd break down again. Lily felt like breaking down every day and wished she was as young as Jamie so that she could do so without anyone thinking twice. But responsibility weighed heavily on her shoulders and she knew she had to double her age mentally.

"If you close your eyes and go to sleep, you'll see her in your dreams," Lily reminded him. She told him the same thing every night to help him stay positive. "Remember, look at the stars and she's looking to." Lily gave Jamie a kiss on the forehead and tucked him back into bed, quietly leaving his room and shutting the door behind her.

She stood at the stop of the stairs, listening to James talk quietly to Clementine. She couldn't make out his words and she felt lost, confused and angry enough to fuel an army.

James left the kitchen, startled a bit to see Lily standing at the top of the stairs.

"It's too late to call her Momma. She's gonna stay the night here," James said softly.

"Does Mom know?" Lily asked.

James hung his head in shame, "No, she doesn't."

"Good job Dad, real good job," Lily growled, going to her room and slamming the door behind her.

-----------------------------

"Katherine Austen, you have a visitor," Raymond, the morning guard said, tapping on the bars of her and Margos cell.

"Well, well," Margo smiled. "How could it be?"

Kate was curious herself, she wasn't expecting James or anyone for that matter.

Raymond unlocked her cell door and locked it behind her, guiding her to a small room.

"I'll be right outside," Raymond said, opening the door and ushering Kate inside.

James sat before her at the small table with a young girl at his side.

"James!" She exclaimed, surprised and happy to see him. "I didn't think I'd see you again until saturday."

"We gotta talk," he sighed.

Kate sat down slowly and eyed the girl who sat across from her.

"This is Clementine. She dropped by our has last night, looking for me. I know I've told you about Cassidy before an'...well, there's somethin' about Cassidy I sorta left out. Cassidy had a baby, my baby and this is that baby," James sighed.

"What?" Kate asked, obviously shocked.

"I don't got a good excuse as to why I never did tell ya," James said. Kate covered her moth in shock. "I knew all along and I never said anythin'."

"How...how old are you?" Kate asked Clementine.

"Sixteen," she answered.

"Don't think I cheated on you! She was BEFORE you, and never after, well...she couldn't be after and I'm not tryin' to just push it aside, freckles. I'm sayin' sorry and..."

Kate tried hard to gain her composure. "I always thought you told me everything James. You said I was the only person you could speak to and REALLY speak to. I know about your family, about prison...your poor mother...James...I..." Tears welled in her eyes and she struggled not to sob. "I decided to name this baby Brooke after your mother and..."

James finally leanred the name of his new daughter and was taken aback by raw emotion, she was naming her after his mother.

"I'm sorry. I'll say it until the day I die. I never thought I'd see her, sometimes I thought it was just a con, Cassidy tryin' to get me back. But she's real, and she's here."

Kate took a deep breath, "There's no sense living in the past. We've just got to go on," she said.

James nodded in agreement, before standing up and kneeling on the floor next to Kate. "You know all my secrets now. I swear you, I ain't got nothin' left."

Kate gently touched his cheek. She loved him more than words could express, and if their relationship proved anything, it was that they could move past the worst situations possible. And they would definately get past this.

James reached over and gently rubbed Kate's stomach. "Brooke...now that's a special name," he smiled.


End file.
